The Vision
by vai.piowliang
Summary: "apa yang lebih kau takutkan dalam hidup ini Lee Sungmin? kehilangan semua harta appamu atau kehilangan cinta sejatimu Cho Kyuhyun? kau tidak bisa memiliki keduanya. mana yang akan lebih kau pilih? KYUMIN/GS/TYPOS
1. Chapter 1

**FF Kyumin terbaru dengan cerita yang touchy**

**main cast Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae and more**

**read the story and review**

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

Musik pengantar untuk Sungmin melangkah menuju altar sudah terdengar. Sungmin masuk didampingi tuan Lee Soman memakai gaun pengantin rancangan designer terbaik di Korea Selatan. Sungmin begitu cantik pagi itu mungkin dia adalah pengantin tercantik yang pernah ada digereja tua dan klasik dipulau Jeju.

Tatapan penuh kagum tertuju pada mempelai yang cantik itu. Tentu saja Sungmin adalah putri seorang pengusaha terkaya urutan ke-3 se Asia bernama Lee Soman. Langkah Sungmin begitu pasti dengan senyum tipis yang menghias wajah cantiknya. Siwon sang mempelai pria masih berpaling menatap kearah patung Yesus yang tersalib.

Ada tatapan yang begitu istimewa penuh kekaguman yang ditujukan pada Lee Sungmin dari salah satu pelayan yang bekerja di istana megah milik Lee Soman bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang bediri tegak sejajar dengan pelayan lainnya mengawasi jalannya pemberkatan tidak mampu memalingkan tatapannya terhadap yeoja yang akan segera dinikahi namja sempurna anak penguasa yang sangat berpengaruh bagi perekonomian Korea bernama Choi Kiho.

_'kau begitu cantik nona muda! Kau adalah impian terindahku. Memilikimu adalah keinginan terbesarku dalam hidup ini. Tapi sampai aku matipun kau tidak akan pernah bisa aku miliki karena kau sudah memiliki namja terbaik yang dimiliki negeri ini'_ Kyuhyun mulai memalingkan pandangannya dari pengantin cantik itu

Tatapan penuh benci dan kecewa juga tertuju pada Sungmin dari dongsaengnya sendiri bernama Lee Donghae. Donghae yang berdiri disebelah nyonya Lee tidak mampu mengontrol emosinya saat Sungmin berjalan semakin mendekati kekasihnya yang akan menikahi noonanya itu.

_'aku tidak akan pernah merelakan kau merasakan sentuhan dari kekasihku noona! Choi Siwon adalah milikku sampai kapanpun akan seperti itu. Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari pernikahan mu ini karena Choi Siwon tidak mungkin menyerahkan hatinya untuk yeoja aneh dan penyakitan sepertimu'_ Donghae menyumpahi noonanya sendiri

Sungmin sudah berdiri disebelah Siwon. Tuan Lee menyerahkan rangkulan tangan Sungmin pada Siwon yang baru memandang Sungmin setelah Sungmin benar- benar berdiri disampingnya.

_'permainan macam apa ini? Aku yang begitu sempurna harus menikahi yeoja aneh dan mengerikan macam dia. Kau lihat saja appa apa yang bisa aku lakukan jika kau terlalu mengatur hidupku'_ Siwon mengumpat dalam hatinya melingkarkan tangan Sungmin ketangannya.

_'aku sudah banyak mendengar banyak tentang kau Choi Siwon! Ketampananmu, kegagahanmu, kekayaanmu, prestasimu juga pesonamu. Walau aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas fisikmu itu tapi aku bisa merasakan auramu, energimu. Dengan begitu aku dapat mengetahui kau namja yang baik atau tidak. Kemampuan itulah hal yang terbaik yang aku miliki dalam hidup ini'_ Sungmin mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya pada pendeta yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Sungmin menderita Agnosia Visual yang berpengaruh pada penglihatannya. Sungmin tidak buta tapi Sungmin juga tidak mampu melihat semua objek dengan baik. Pandangannya seperti terhalang oleh batu es. Semua objek terlihat kabur juga tidak jelas rupa dan bentuknya seperti apa. Tapi dibalik kekurangannya itu, Sungmin mampu merasakan energi positif dan negatif semua orang didekatnya hanya dengan menjulurkan tangannya dengan jari terbuka kearah orang yang dimaksud.

Sungmin tidak pernah salah menilai orang dari kebaikannya dan tingkah lakunya. Itulah sebabnya Sungmin memilih sendiri orang – orang baik disekitarnya. Para pelayan, pengawal juga sahabatnya bernama Kim Ryeowook puteri kepala pelayan yang bekerja untuk appanya.

.

Pendeta sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, dia sudah meresmikan Choi Siwon dan Lee Sungmin sebagai pasangan suami istri. Siwon menggendong Sungmin untuk berjalan menelusuri lorong gereja itu keluar dari gereja menuju tempat resepsi yang akan segera mereka selenggarakan untuk menjamu para undanganya yang semua berasal dari keluarga kaya, pejabat dan orang terkenal di Korea.

.

Resepsi mewah berkonsep _garden party_ diatas bukit dipulau Jeju dengan view menuju pantai yang terkenal memiliki keindahan dan sejarah itu. Semua undangan begitu menikmati kemewahan yang keluarga Choi juga Lee tunjukan pada mereka. Para artis papan atas Korea menjadi penghibur acara resepsi mewah dan sensasional itu.

Siwon sang pangeran memilih untuk berbaur bersama tamu undangannya dimana Lee Donghae selalu mendampinginya. Sementara Sungmin yang memang memiliki fisik yang ringkik memilih untuk duduk disinggasananya didampingi Kim Ryeowook sahabatnya

"apa kau bahagia dengan pernikahanmu ini nona? Jika saja kau bisa melihat bagaimana sempurnanya suamimu itu, kau pasti akan merasa kau adalah manusia paling beruntung yang Tuhan ciptakan didunia ini" Ryeowook mulai berbicara ngawur

"kau berlebihan!" keluh Sungmin memejamkan matanya yang begitu lelah

"tentu saja! Bagaimana tidak. Kau adalah puteri orang terkaya dinegeri ini, kau memiliki kecantikan yang juga begitu sempurna. Kau memiliki dongsaeng yang tampan seperti pangeran ditambah kau menikahi namja yang aku bilang dia bukanlah manusia tapi dewa karena dia begitu sempurna" Ryeowook menatap kagum pada Siwon yang tertawa riang bersama Donghae

"kau tahu Wookie! Aku tidak merasakan aura positif saat bersama suamiku itu! Firasatku mengatakan dia bukanlah namja yang baik. Bahkan firasatku mengatakan dia adalah namja yang jahat dan juga begitu mengerikan. Aku takut aku akan menderita hidup bersama suamiku itu" bisik Sungmin hati – hati pada sahabatnya itu dengan ekspresi cemas dan ada ketakutan dari pancaran wajahnya

"mworago? Kau pasti bercanda nona! Jika apa yang katakan itu benar terbukti aku begitu menyayangkan nona! Aku berharap firasatmu kali ini salah" Ryeowook memeluk Sungmin penuh kasih.

.

"hyung apa kau sudah memiliki rencana untuk malam ini? Bagaimana kau melewatkan malam pertamamu dengan noona?" bisik Donghae pelan saat mereka ditinggal berdua didepan stand minuman

"aku sudah memiliki rencana! Kau lihat namja itu? Bagaimana pendapatmu?" Siwon menunjuk sosok Cho Kyuhyun berseragam sama dengan pelayan lainnya berdiri didekat singgasana dimana Sungmin sedang duduk beristirahat bersama Ryeowook, terus saja menatap Sungmin begitu penuh kasih dari tatapannya itu.

"pelayan itu! Apa yang hyung rencanakan dengan pelayan itu?" Donghae menatap dengan tatapan merendahkan sosok Kyuhyun seorang pelayan

"lihatlah fisiknya! Tingginya hampir menyamaiku. Sungmin tidak akan mampu membedakan antar aku dan pelayan itu" Siwon menatap Donghae penuh kelicikan

"mworago? Jadi kau akan membiarkan pelayan itu menyentuh noona untuk menggantikanmu?" Donghae ikut memperhatikan Kyuhyun

"dialah yang paling menyamai fisikku! Dia seorang pelayan yang bisa kita sumpal mulutnya dengan uang. Aku akan mengancamnya untuk tidak membuka mulutnya. Aku yakin dia akan bersedia menggantikan posisiku untuk bercinta dengan noonamu yang menyedihkan itu" Siwon melihat Sungmin begitu penuh kebencian dalam tatapannya

"apakah tidak ada namja lain yang lebih pantas menyentuh noona selain pelayan hina itu?" tanya Donghae meneguk _red wine_-nya

"opso! Atau kau ingin aku menyentuh noonamu itu?" Siwon melirik Donghae sinis

"shiroo! Kau milikku hyung! jeongmal sarangheo" Donghae menatap manja pada Siwon

"nado! Jika begitu kau harus menyetujui ideku ini Lee Donghae" Siwon meneguk habis minumannya

"aku akan mengikuti apapun rencanamu selama kau tidak mengkhianati cintaku" Donghae menatap mata Siwon begitu dalam

"bagus! Panggil pelayan itu menghadapku dirumah kaca satu jam lagi! Aku akan melancarkan rencanku" Siwon berjalan meninggalkan Donghae menghampiri Sungmin agar para tamu undangan tidak mencurigainya

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menyelusuri lorong rumah kaca milik nyonya Choi dimana begitu banyak bunga dan tanaman ditanam ditempat itu. Siwon sudah menunggunya bersama Donghae yang begitu mencintainya.

"selamat sore tuan! Apa yang tuan butuhkan dariku hingga tuan memanggilku kemari?" sapa Kyuhyun pada kedua majikannya

"kau aku tugaskan untuk menggantikan aku melewatkan malam pertama ini bersama nona muda! Kau tidak boleh mengeluarkan suaramu sedikitpun karena akan membuat nona muda mencurigaimu! Aku tidak peduli kau akan menyentuhnya atau tidak itu semua terserah padamu. Yang jelas tugasmu adalah melewatkan malam pertama ini dengan baik! Jika kau melakukannya dengan sempurna dan tidak membuat nona muda curiga maka aku akan membayarmu! Tapi ingat jika kau membocorkan rencana ini aku akan membunuhmu!"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun begitu angkuh dan arogan. Siwon juga tidak segan – segan mengancam Kyuhyun dihadapan Donghae.

"apa maksud tuan? Aku benar – benar tidak mengerti" Kyuhyun benar – benar tidak memahami apa yang Siwon katakan padanya

"kau harus menggauili Sungmin Noona dan berpura – pura menjadi tuan Siwon! Kami akan mengatur bagaimana kau bisa masuk kedalam kamar pengantin disaat semua pelayannya tidur! Dan kau akan mendapatkan bayaran untuk itu! Apa kau mengerti sekarang?" Donghae menjelaskan dengan ekspresi gaya tuan muda dan pangeran – pangeran memperlakukan budak beliannya

"aku harus tidur bersama nona muda malam ini?" ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun sungguh tak terbaca

"_excatly_!" ujar Siwon tersenyum puas

"tapi tuan.." Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan

"aku tidak menerima sebuah penolakan pelayan! Kau harus melakukannya! Dan nyawamu tergantung pada mulutmu itu" Siwon semakin menunjukan sikap berkuasanya

"aku akan melakukannya dengan baik tuan! Aku akan menjaga rahasia ini dengan baik" jawab Kyuhyun menyanggupi tugas yang sebenarnya sangat dia impikan.

**tbc**

**annyeong!**

**publish pagi" nihh**

**ff ini vai publish sebagai pemanasan untuk ff selanjutnya karena The Forgiveness akan segera tamat**

**gimana ama ff Kyumin yang terbaru ini?**

**penasaran gak ama ceritanya?**

**apakah Kyuhyun akan melakukan malam pertama Sungmin dengan baik?**

**lalu apa yang akan Siwon rencanakan selanjutnya?**

**suka ga ama sosok Siwon yang antagonis di ff ini?**

**mau dilanjut?**

**review yang buanyaaaaaak**

**biar vai update chapter selanjutnya**

**ntar malem The Forgiveness vai update**

**ditunggu yah reviewnya**

**sarangheo kisseu**

**muaaaccchhh **


	2. Chapter 2

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

**3 month ago**

Kyuhyun sedang berjalan bersama seorang namja tua yang sudah memasuki usia 50 tahunnya masuk kedalam ruang tamu istana keluarga Lee.

"selamat siang tuan!" namja tersebut menyapa tuan Lee Sooman

"siapa namja muda ini?" tuan Lee tidak membalas sapaan pekerjanya dia malah bertanya tentang namja tampan yang dibawa oleh pekerjanya yang adalah appa dari Kim Ryeowook

"dia ini putera mendiang Cho Yunghee! Tukang kebun kita tuan!" jawab namja tua itu

"jinja!" wajah tuan Lee tampak lebih cerah dibanding sebelumnya

"selamat siang tuan! Cho Kyuhyun imnida" Kyuhyun mengenalkan diri

"kau tahu? Tidak ada tukang kebun yang bisa membuat tamanku se indah yang diciptakan appamu anak muda!" tuan Lee memuji hasil kerja mendiang appa Kyuhyun

"gomawo tuan!" Kyuhyun menganggukan wajahnya

"apakah kau bisa meneruskan apa yang sudah appamu kerjakan pada taman kami?" tanya tuan Lee seperti berharap

"kebetulan appa menurunkan ilmunya pada saya tuan! Saya akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik" Kyuhyun menyanggupi

"puteriku sangat senang jika berada dikebun itu! Meskipun dia tidak mampu melihat dengan jelas, tapi dia bisa merasakan keindahan dari kebun itu. Bunga yang paling disukainya adalah bunga Lily" tuan Lee menunjukan foto besar milik Sungmin yang dipajang ditembok ruangan yang tak jauh dari Kyuhyun berdiri memakai gaun indah berwarna pink.

_'Tuhan kau memang pencipta yang tidak ada tandingannya! Kau mampu menciptakan yeoja seindah ini'_ Kyuhyun langsung mengagumi yeoja cantik yang ada difoto itu

"baiklah anak muda, kau mulai berkerja esok hari! Aku akan membayarmu sangat banyak jika kau mampu menumbuhkan banyak bunga lily dikebun kami. Aku ingin sekali membuat puteriku terus tersenyum. Bunga Lily adalah salah satunya yang bisa membuat puteriku tersenyum" tuan Lee Sooman memerintah

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang serius melakukan tugasnya mengurusi tanaman dan bunga – bunga yang ditanam dikebun luas milik tuan Lee.

Hmmmm

Kyuhyun mencium wangi parfume yang begitu menggoda hasratnya. Kyuhyun mencari – cari kearah dari mana datangnya wangi itu berasal

Deg deg deg

Dada Kyuhyun berdebar kencang saat melihat nona muda yang wajahnya pernah dia lihat dilukisan didalam rumah mewah itu. Nona muda itu memakai gaun indah berwarna ungu dipapah seorang pelayan yeoja dan diikuti dua pengawal namja dibelakangnya.

"nona Lee! Aku rasa bunga Lily-nya akan segera berbunga karena aku melihat sudah ada bunga yang mulai kuncup" pelayan yang bernama Kim Ryeowook itu itu berkata

"jinja? Ahh aku senang" nona muda bernama Lee Sungmin tersenyum riang dimana bola matanya melihat kesembarang arah

Sungmin melangkah sendirian tanpa dipapah pelayannya. Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya untuk dapat menyentuh tanaman bunga Lily yang masih kuncup. Tangan Sungmin terus menjulur kesegala arah lalu berhenti tepat ke arah dimana Kyuhyun sedang berdiri mengawasinya

"Wookie-ah! Apakah disana ada seseorang?" Sungmin bertanya pada Ryeowook

Ryeowook melangkah maju menghampiri Sungmin lalu melihat kearah dimana Sungmin menunjuk. Kyuhyun terlambat untuk berpaling karena Ryeowook sudah lebih dulu melihatnya

"kau siapa?" Ryeowook bertanya setengah berteriak karena jarak dirinya dan Kyuhyun agak jauh

"aaaku aku tukang kebun yang baru!" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit gugup

"jadi kau pengganti paman Cho?" tanya Sungmin berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya meski dia tidak mampu melihat dengan jelas

"betul nona aku adalah puteranya" jawab Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri rombongan Sungmin

Sungmin masih menjulurkan tangannya lalu melangkah untuk lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Jarak mereka berdua semakin dekat dan Sungmin masih menjulurkan tangannya lalu tangan itu menyentuh dada Kyuhyun

Deg deg deg

Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar kencang karena jarak Sungmin begitu dekat dengannya. Hanya tinggal menurunkan wajahnya saja Kyuhyun sudah bisa mencium yeoja tercantik diistana itu

"siapa namamu?" Sungmin bertanya dengan tangan meraba wajah Kyuhyun

"Cho Kyuhyun nona muda" jawab Kyuhyun berusaha mengontrol kegugupannya

_'nama yang indah artinya adalah ketampanan. Apakah wajahmu juga setampan namamu? Aku merasakan energi yang begitu positif yang kau miliki'_ Sungmin meresapi energi positif yang dimiliki namja yang sosoknya tidak mampu dia lihat

"aku yakin kau adalah orang yang sangat baik Cho Kyuhyun! Buatlah tamanku lebih indah dan aku akan sering datang kekebun ini" Sungmin berbicara pada Kyuhyun lalu berpaling untuk segera pergi dari kebun itu

"aku akan menaman banyak bunga Lily nona! Aku dengar kau sangat menyukainya" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak karena Sungmin dan pengikutnya sudah beranjak pergi

"aku akan menunggu saat bunga – bunga itu tumbuh" ujar Sungmin tanpa menoreh kearah Kyuhyun karena dia ingin menjaga _image_-nya sebagai nona muda diistana itu

.

.

Sungmin sedang berendam didalam bathtube-nya. Ryeowook begitu telaten membersihkan seluruh tubuh Sungmin menggosoknya dengan puf yang dipenuhi busa sabun.

"Wookie-ah! apakah namja bernama Kyuhyun itu tampan?" Sungmin tiba – tiba bertanya tentang seorang namja yang sebelumnya tidak pernah menjadi topik pembahasan antara dirinya dan Ryeowook sahabatnya

"kenapa nona tiba – tiba tertarik membahas fisik seseorang? Waeyeo?" Ryewook heran pada pertanyaan Sungmin

"kau adalah satu – satunya orang yang mengetahui kemampuan yang aku miliki Wookie-ah! Aku merasakan energi yang begitu baik yang dimiliki namja itu. Kau harus tahu aku berdebar saat berada dekat dengan namja itu! Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti itu"

"dia memang namja yang tampan nona muda! Kulitnya putih dan sedikit pucat, bibirnya agak tebal berwarna merah muda hidungnya mancung. Ketampanan yang nyaris sempurna nona" jawab Wookie dengan ekspresi kecewa karena Wookie sudah mulai menyukai Kyuhyun sejak pertama kali melihatnya

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar apa yang Wookie katakan tentang sosok namja yang membuatnya berdebar meski Sungmin tidak pernah melihat wajahnya.

"apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini? Aku ingin sekali mengetahuinya" Sungmin mulai meruntuhkan tembok tinggi yang selalu membentengi hatinya pada setiap orang yang baru dia kenal

"nona muda! Apakah kau menyukainya?" Wookie mengontrol rasa kecewanya

"entahlah Wookie-ah! Aku hanya merasa ingin kembali bertemu dengannya" jawab Sungmin memejamkan matanya

"aku rasa kau memang menyukainya nona!" Wookie menelan air liurnya

"setelah mandi antarkan aku kekamar eomma! Aku ingin bicara dengan appa juga eomma!" Sungmin memerintah

"baiklah nona!" balas Ryeowook

.

.

Toktoktok

Ryeowook mengetuk pintu kamar utama milik tuan dan nyonya Lee.

"nugu?" terdengar suara nyonya Lee bertanya

"nona muda ingin menemui anda nyonya!" jawab Ryeowook menatap Sungmin

"masuklah!" jawab nyonya Lee

Clek

Ryeowook membuka pintu itu dengan lebar agar Sungmin dapat masuk kedalam kamar orang tuanya.

"selamat malam appa! Eomma!" Sungmin menyapa orang tuanya

"selamat malam putriku yang cantik!" tuan Lee memapah Sungmin melangkah menuju ranjang

"kau boleh menunggu diluar pelayan Kim!" nyonya Lee menyuruh Ryeowook keluar

"baik nyonya!" Ryeowook berjalan mundur meninggalkan Sungmin bersama orang tuanya.

.

"ada hal apa yang membuatmu menemui kami malam begini Minnie-ah?" nyonya Lee bertanya

"aku sudah bertemu dengan orang yang menggantikan paman Cho dikebun! Dan aku sangat ingin berteman dengan orang itu eomma! Dia sepertinya namja yang sangat baik" jawab Sungmin tanpa basa – basi

"berteman?" nyonya Lee tampak keberatan

"hanya berteman eomma! Aku tidak banyak memiliki teman!" Sungmin menegaskan

"tentu saja kau boleh berteman dengannya Minnie-ah! Appa memberimu ijin untuk berteman dengan namja itu" tuan Lee memang selalu bersikap jauh lebih bijak dari nyonya Lee

"gomawo appa!" Sungmin tersenyum lega

.

.

Pagi itu Sungmin sudah berada didalam bathtube-nya tanpa menunggu Wookie membantunya membersihkan diri. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sungmin melakukan itu, Sungmin sepertinya tidak membedulikan keselamatannya sendiri karena jika saja Sungmin terjatuh maka tidak menutup kemungkinan akibatnya akan sangat fatal. Satu alasan yang membuat Sungmin merasa bersemangat pagi itu karena dia ingin segera bermain dikebun miliknya bertemu kembali bersama namja yang sudah membuatnya berdebar.

Clek

Pintu kamar mandi dibuka Wookie yang berniat ingin memandikan Sungmin.

"kenapa nona tidak menungguku? Bagaimana jika nona terjatuh? Tuan pasti akan memecatku" Wookie mengeluhkan sikap majikannya

"nyatanya aku baik – baik saja bukan?" Sungmin tersenyum

"Tuhan memang selalu melindungimu nona" Wookie mulai menggosok punggung Sungmin

"Wookie-ah apakah salah jika aku ingin menemui namja itu kembali? Aku ingin kekebun pagi ini" Sungmin mencurahkan apa yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikirannya

"kau adalah nona muda dirumah ini nona! Tidak ada yang salah jika kau ingin menemui semua orang yang bekerja untuk appamu! Kau bebas melakukan apapun" jawab Ryeowook sambil terus menggosok bagian tubuh Sungmin yang lainnya

Sungmin meresapi apa yang baru saja dikatakan Ryeowook pelayannya. Sungmin memang seorang nona muda diistana milik orang tuanya, tapi bagaimanapun juga Sungmin hanyalah yeoja biasa yang memiliki hati dan rasa suka pada lawan jenisnya.

"aku ingin menemuinya Wookie-ah! Buatlah aku cantik hari ini! Kau harus temui dia katakan padanya untuk menemuiku di balkon luar kamarku! Aku ingin dia melakukan sesuatu untukku" Sungmin tersenyum ceria

"arraseo agashi!" Ryeowook menyerah untuk menyukai Kyuhyun karena dia harus bersaing dengan majikannya sendiri yang juga adalah sahabatnya

.

.

Bruuuk

Sungmin terjatuh karena kakinya tersandung kaki meja riasnya sendiri. Sungmin berusaha berdiri sendiri karena Wookie sedang menjalankan tugasnya memanggil Kyuhyun untuk menemui Sungmin di balkon luar kamarnya.

Sungmin sudah berusaha namun dia kembali terjatuh karena kakinya begitu lemas.

"apa ada orang diluar sana?" teriak Sungmin memanggil pelayan pribadinya

Clek

Pintu kamar Sungmin dibuka seseorang dengan langkah yang cepat menghampirinya

"noona! Gwencana?" Sungmin begitu mengenali suara namja yang sudah lama dia rindukan itu

"Donghae-ah! Kau Donghae adikku?" Sungmin menebak dan meraba – raba wajah Lee Donghae adiknya

"nee! Ini aku noona! Aku baru saja datang" Donghae memeluk Sungmin lalu mengangkatnya dan membaringkan Sungmin diatas kasurnya

"Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku Donghae-ah!" Sungmin kini meraba dada bidang Donghae

"aku pulang hanya sebentar saja noona! Lusa aku sudah harus kembali ada hal yang harus aku urus disini" Donghae memeluk Sungmin kembali

"kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Sungmin manja

"aku sangat merindukanmu noona! Itu sebabnya aku segera menemuimu" jawab Donghae melepaskan pelukannya

Kakak beradik itu melepaskan kerinduannya yang sebulan ini tidak berjumpa. Sudah setahun Donghae tinggal dan menetap di negeri Sakura Jepang untuk mengurus bisnis appanya disana. Donghae hanya menyempatkan pulang sebulan sekali sekedar melepaskan rindu pada noonanya yang sangat dia sayangi

"kita lanjutkan malam nanti noona! Sekarang aku harus pergi menemui seseorang. Aku ada kencan" Donghae pamit setelah melepaskan kerinduannya pada Sungmin satu – satunya kakak yang dia miliki

"kau pulang hanya untuk menemui kekasihmu yang tidak pernah kau kenalkan pada noonamu ini! Apakah kecantikannya melebihiku hingga kau memilih untuk bersamanya dibanding dengan noonamu ini?" Sungmin menggoda dongsaengnya

"suatu saat nanti aku akan mengenalkannya padamu noona! aku pergi!" Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengar godaan noonanya

_'kekasihku bukanlah seorang gadis noona! Dia adalah seorang namja yang sangat tampan dan aku sangat mencintainya'_

.

.

Toktoktok

Pintu kamar Sungmin diketuk Ryeowook yang langsung masuk tanpa menunggu Sungmin mempersilahkan masuk kedalam kamar.

"tuan muda sudah pulang? Tadi aku melihat dia keluar dengan mobilnya?" Ryeowook bertanya

"iya. Dia langsung menemuiku karena hanya akulah yang dia rindukan Wookie-ah"

"Kyuhyun-ssi sudah menunggumu nona! Dia tampan sekali siang ini!" bisik Ryeowook menuntun Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya

"dia memang harus tampan Wookie-ah" wajah Sungmin merona mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Dia membawa sebuah video drama klasik Korea ditangan kanannya

.

"selamat siang nona!" Kyuhyun berdiri menyambut Sungmin yang baru datang

"selamat siang!" balas Sungmin lalu duduk diseberang Kyuhyun dibantu Ryeowook

"mulai hari ini hingga seterusnya kau memiliki tugas ekstra Kyuhyun-ssi!" Sungmin membuka percakapan

"tugas apa yang ingin nona berikan padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin yang tatapannya tidak terfokus padanya

"ini lihatlah!" Sungmin memberikan Kyuhyun sebuah kaset video yang tadi dia ambil dari kamarnya

"drama romantis nona? Apa nona menyukai drama ini?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat judul video itu

"betul! Kau harus menceritakan padaku bagaimana drama itu!" Sungmin menunjukan sikap seorang nona muda terhadap Kyuhyun

"apa yang harus saya lakukan nona?" Kyuhyun tampak bingung

"temani aku menonton drama itu! Kau tahu mataku tidak bisa melihat objek dengan jelas. pandanganku seperti terhalang batu es hingga semua objek tidak terlihat seperti apa wujudnya. Aku ingin mendengar dari sisi penglihatanmu. Ryeowook sudah bosan menceritakannya padaku. Jadi sekarang giliranmu!" Sungmin memerintah

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun saling menatap seperti ingin berkata. Kyuhyun masih menampakan kebingungannya atas keinginan Sungmin yang dia rasa sedikit aneh

"kenapa kau diam? Apa kau tidak mau melakukannya untukku?" Sungmin kecewa

"anieo! Saya bersedia nona. Tapi dimana kita menonton drama ini?" Kyuhyun merasa canggung jika harus masuk lebih dalam keruang pribadi Sungmin

"tentu saja didalam kamarku! Diruang menonton TV. Kita tidak akan berdua didalam sana Kyuhyun-ssi! Ada dua orang penjaga yang selalu menjagaku. Ryeowook juga" Sungmin merasakan kecanggungan yang Kyuhyun rasakan

"baiklah nona saya akan melakukannya untuk nona!"

.

.

Hari pertama Kyuhyun mejalankan tugas yang diberikan Sungmin berjalan dengan lancar. Siang itu Kyuhyun menceritakan drama klasik yang sangat disukai Sungmin berdasarkan fisik juga emosi para pemainnya. Walaupun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyukai drama, tapi Kyuhyun berusaha keras untuk bisa menikmati drama itu agar memuaskan nona mudanya saat dia menceritakan kembali apa pendapatnya.

"jadi menurutmu tokoh In Jung itu begitu menderita?" Sungmin ingin beradu pendapat

"menurutku begitu nona! Walaupun dia tampak kejam merebut tunangan kakaknya sendiri tapi dia pasti sangat menderita nona! Dia hanya menikmati masa indahnya dengan namja impiannya itu hanya sesaat karena akhirnya dia mati" jawab Kyuhyun serius

"dia tidak menderita! Dia kejam mengorbankan perasaan eonnienya sendiri demi kepentingan dia" pendapat Sungmin berseberangan dengan apa yang Kyuhyun kemukakan

"setiap orang berhak untuk bahagia nona! Begitu juga dengan In Jung. Aku rasa apa yang In Jung lakukan itu adalah hal yang sangat wajar dia tahu umurnya tidak akan lama lagi itu sebabnya dia ingin sekali merasakan kebahagiaan sebelum ajal menjemputnya. Dan kebahagiaan yang dia miliki adalah bersama tunangan eonnienya sendiri" Kyuhyun memang namja yang sangat cerdas

"kau benar setiap orang berhak untuk bahagia" Sungmin menorehkan wajahnya kearah dimana Kyuhyun duduk disamping kanannya

"itu hanya pendapatku yang bodoh ini nona! Mungkin akan sangat berbeda dengan pedapat nona yang sangat pintar" Kyuhyun merendahkan diri

"anieo! Aku suka cara kamu melihat drama ini! Sejak pertama aku mendengar cerita drama ini aku selalu membenci tokoh In Jung. Tapi kali ini aku menjadi menyukai tokoh itu karena kau Kyuhyun-ssi" Sungmin memberikan senyumnya pada Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun kembali ketempatnya setelah melaksanakan tugas khusus dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun harus melakukannya setiap hari dan melihat drama yang berbeda lalu menceritakan kembali pada Sungmin

Tuan Lee dan nyonya Lee mengetahui hal itu. Mereka tidak melarang sama sekali karena yang penting buat mereka adalah kebahagiaan Sungmin yang selama hidupnya dia tidak pernah seriang saat bersama Kyuhyun.

.

.

Seperti biasa setiap malam sebelum tidur, Ryeowook membantu Sungmin membersihkan tubuhnya didalam bathtube berendam air panas.

"Wookie-ah kau tahukan seumur hidup aku tidak pernah mengeluhkan penyakitku ini?" Sungmin membuka mulutnya

"nee! Waeyeo?" Ryeowook menggosok punggung Sungmin dengan lembut

"kali ini aku benar – benar ingin mengeluhkannya. Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat? Kenapa mataku tidak berfungsi dengan baik?" mata Sungmin berkaca – kaca

"kenapa nona menjadi seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa yang membuat nona mengeluhkan mata nona yang indah itu?" Ryeowook mencoba menghibur Sungmin

"karena satu hal! Aku ingin sekali melihat wajah Kyuhyun Wookie-ah! entah kenapa aku ingin sekali melihat wajah namja itu" air mata Sungmin menetes

"apakah nona mencintai namja itu?" Ryeowook bertanya pada nonanya

"entahlah! Aku bahagia saat bersamanya!" Sungmin mencurahkan isi hatinya

"kau memang berhak mencintai dan mendapatkan cinta dari siapapun nona! Aku harap keluarga nona tidak mempermasalahkan cinta yang nona rasakan untuk namja itu" Ryeowook memang sahabat yang baik bagi Sungmin

.

.

Siang itu seperti biasanya Kyuhyun sudah siap menonton drama baru bersama nonanya. Kyuhyun sudah berdiri diluar kamar Sungmin menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Clek

Ryeowook keluar menuntun Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"nona! Selamat siang" Kyuhyun menyapa Sungmin

"selamat siang Kyuhyun-ssi! Hari ini kita tidak menonton drama. Aku ingin berjalan – jalan disekitar kebun" Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya kearah Kyuhyun

"baiklah nona!" Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin lalu memapahnya berjalan menuju kebun.

.

"kalian tunggu disini!" Sungmin memerintah para pengawalnya untuk berdiri diluar kebun sementara dirinya, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mengitari sekitar kebun

"Kyuhyun-ssi ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu" Sungmin membuka percakapan

"apa itu?" Kyuhyun memetik bunga melati yang dia lewati lalu menyelipkan bunga itu dirambut Sungmin dihadapan Ryeowook

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin menghindar

"aku hanya menyematkan sebuah bunga melati dirambut anda nona! Mianata" Kyuhyun membungkukan punggungnya

"lain kali kau harus mejaga sikapmu itu karena aku tidak ingin ada yang melaporkan sikapmu pada eomma" Sungmin mulai mengkhawatirkan kedekatannya dengan Kyuhyun

"mianata! Aku memang kurang ajar nona" Kyuhyun menyesali perbuatannya yang begitu lancang

"sudahlah lupakan! Aku tidak keberatan atas apa yang baru saja kau lakukan! Aku hanya takut kau mendapatkan masalah jika eomma mengetahuinya" ujar Sungmin bijak

"terima kasih karena kau sudah mengkhawatirkanku nona" Kyuhyun kembali membungkuk

"aku akan memberimu sebuah pertanyaan. jika Tuhan memberimu kesempatan sehari saja melakukan hal yang tidak mungkin bisa kau lakukan dalam dunia nyata, apa yang ingin kau lakukan Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Sungmin antusias matanya menatap Kyuhyun seolah dia mampu melihat dengan jelas wajah namja itu

_'aku ingin memilikimu nona! Aku ingin kau membalas perasaan yang aku miliki untukmu'_

"aku ingin membuat appa kembali hidup nona! Aku sangat merindukannya" jawab Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin begitu dalam menutupi jawaban yang sebenarnya ingin dia katakan

"sepertinya paman Cho begitu penting dalam hidupmu Kyuhyun-ssi! Kau pasti sangat kehilangan sosok appa yang baik seperti paman Cho" Sungmin merusaha menutupi rasa kecewanya atas jawaban Kyuhyun karena Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun akan menjawab tentang dirinya

"dia adalah appa terbaik yang aku kenal" Kyuhyun memuji mendiang appanya

"tentu saja! Aku tahu itu" Sungmin mengamini karena dia sendiri memang begitu mengagumi sosok Cho Yunghee

"bagaimana dengan kekasih? apa kau memiliki kekasih?" Sungmin begitu penasaran dengan kehidupan pribadi Kyuhyun

"opso!" jawab Kyuhyun singkat

Sungmin tersenyum ceria mendengar Kyuhyun belum memiliki kekasih.

"lalu bagaimana dengan nona sendiri? Apa yang sangat ingin nona lakukan?" Kyuhyun mengembalikan pertanyaan itu pada Sungmin

_'aku ingin mataku berfungsi dengan baik. Aku ingin dapat melihat. Satu – satunya wajah yang ingin aku lihat adalah wajahmu Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku akan memanfaatkan sehari yang begitu istimewa itu hanya untuk melihat wajahmu Kyuhyun-ssi'_

"aku akan memanfaatkan seharian itu untuk keliling dunia dengan mata yang bisa melihat. Aku ingin melihat indahnya dunia ini seperti yang selalu Donghae dan Ryeowook ceritakan padaku" jawab Sungmin tak jauh beda dengan Kyuhyun yang menutupi jawaban sebenarnya

Begitulah mereka yang selalu menjaga dan menyimpan rapat – rapat perasaan yang mereka miliki satu sama lain. Meski begitu Ryeowook mampu melihat dengan jelas apa yang mereka rasakan dan semakin mengkhawatirkan keadaan itu kerana sudah pasti akan sangat fatal jika sampai nyonya Lee mengetahuinya.

.

Hari berikutnya dan berikutnya mereka selalu bertemu. Setiap hari pertemuan itu memberikan kesan yang manis bagi Kyuhyun juga Sungmin. Mereka menjadi semakin dekat dan semakin akrab membuat nyonya Lee sedikit mengkhawatirkan puterinya terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"yeobo! Aku rasa sudah saatnya kau membatasi pertemanan yang Minnie jalin dengan tukang kebun itu! Aku tidak suka mereka begitu dekat sehingga tidak ada batasan antara nona muda dengan pekerja yang bekerja untuk appanya" nyonya Lee membuka sesi _pillow talk _bersama suaminya selepas mereka bercinta

"kau betul chagiya! Sudah saatnya kita melancarkan rencana kita untuk menjodohkan Minnie dengan putera sahabatku Choi Kiho. Kebetulan sekali aku mendengar namja itu bersahabat karib dengan putera kita Donghae. Bahkan Donghae sengaja membuat pertemuan dengan namja itu saat dia pulang dari Jepang" tuan Lee kembali membahas rencana masa lalu yang dia buat bersama sahabatnya saat Sungmin memasuki usia setahun kelahirannya

"jika begitu kau segera atur pertemuan dengan tuan Choi! Aku sudah beberapa kali bertemu puteranya saat dia menemani eommanya. Dia begitu tampan seperti seorang pangeran" nyonya Lee menyetujui rencana suaminya

.

.

Pertemuan penting antara tuan Lee dan tuan Choi yang akan membahas perjodohan keturunan mereka sudah terlaksana tanpa menghadirkan anak – anak mereka. Mereka sepakat untuk tidak mempertemukan keduanya karena sebuah alasan klise yaitu "kejutan"

Mereka akan memberitahukan anak – anak mereka saat persiapan pernikahan akbar itu akan segera terlaksana. Mereka sadar anak – anak mereka bukanlah boneka yang bisa mereka atur seenaknya. Tapi janji yang sudah terucap sejak lama membuat mereka harus melancarkan rencana perjodohan itu.

Tuan Choi sama sekali tidak memasalahkan fisik Sungmin yang tidak bisa melihat. Dia hanya tidak ingin hartanya berkurang jika Siwon menikahi yeoja yang tidak sepadan dan tidak sekaya dirinya. Kekayaan yang dimilikinya hanya tersaingi bahkan dikalahkan oleh kekayaan yang dimiliki calon besannya yaitu tuan Lee Sooman

Tuan Choi sempat berfikir jika saja Lee Donghae adalah seorang yeoja sudah pasti dia akan lebih memilih Lee Donghae sebagai menantunya dibanding Lee Sungmin. Tapi kenyataannya puteri yang dimiliki sahabatnya adalah Lee Sungmin dan dia harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

.

.

At Lee Sooman place

Tuan Lee dan nyonya Lee memutuskan untuk memberitahukan rencana besarnya tentang masa depan Sungmin secara langsung didalam kamar Sungmin. Mereka meminta semua pelayan setia Sungmin untuk meninggalkan mereka saat mereka sedang berbicara

Sungmin sedang duduk bersandar pada sandaran ranjanya dengan kaki terlentang ditutupi selimut tebal saat kedua orang tuanya menghampirinya didalam kamar.

"ada hal yang penting yang ingin appa sampaikan padamu puteriku!" tuan Lee membuka suara

"apa itu appa? Aku yakin ini sangatlah penting sehingga kalian harus menemuiku didalam kamar ini" Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya untuk dapat menyentuh orang tuanya

"kau benar Minnie-ah!" nyonya Lee meraih tangan Sungmin lalu mengarahkannya untuk membelai wajahnya

"bulan depan adalah hari pernikahanmu dengan putera sahabat baik appa! Namja itu adalah namja terbaik yang sudah appa pilihkan untukmu sayang. Namanya Choi Siwon. Kau tahu arti nama itu bukan? Kesempurnaan! Itulah artinya. Dan memang benar namja itu benar – benar sempurna" tuan Lee berhasil membuat hati Sungmin sakit karena hanya ada satu namja yang sudah terpatri dalam hatinya bernama Cho Kyuhyun

"kenapa appa begitu lancang mengatur masa depanku? Appa tidak pernah bertanya padaku apa yang aku inginkan!" protes Sungmin dengan ekspresi wajah kecewa dengan intonasi yang ditekan

"Minnie-ah! jaga sikapmu itu terhadap appamu! Kau pikir kau berhak memilih calon suami yang pantas untukmu! Ingat kau memiliki banyak kelemahan! Matamu buta! Kau tidak tahu betapa beruntungnya kau bisa mendapatkan Choi Siwon. Dia begitu sempurna. Ini adalah bentuk kasih sayang yang terbaik yang kami pilihkan untuk hidupmu!" nyonya Lee membentak Sungmin karena sikap kurang ajarnya terhadap suaminya

"aku tidak pernah mengharapkan suami yang hebat dan sempurna seperti yang kalian pilihkan! Aku hanya ingin bahagia" Sungmin membela diri

"kau hanya ingin bahagia? Maka kau akan mendapatkannya saat kau menikahi Choi Siwon" tuan Lee mulai bersikap lebih tegas

_'aku bahagia saat bersama Cho Kyuhyun appa! Dialah satu – satunya namja yang berhasil membuat jantungku berdebar'_

Sungmin memilih untuk menutup rapat – rapat perasaan yang sesungguhnya dia miliki untuk Kyuhyun karena Sungmin takut jika dia jujur maka Kyuhyun akan segera dipecat sehingga dia tidak mungkin mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun.

"baiklah appa! Aku berdoa pada Tuhan semoga pilihan kalian memang yang terbaik untukku dan aku bisa jauh lebih bahagia dari kehidupanku sebelumnya" Sungmin menyerah dan pasrah

"kau puteri terbaik yang aku miliki Minnie-ah! kau pasti akan bahagia" tuan Lee memeluk puterinya

.

.

Sungmin tampak murung dan memilih untuk bertahan diatas kasurnya meski Ryeowook sudah berkali – kali memintanya untuk segera mandi membersihkan diri.

"aku mohon nona cepatlah mandi! Jangan biarkan Kyuhyun menunggumu begitu lama" Ryeowook mencoba membujuk dengan memakai Kyuhyun

"kau tahu? Bulan depan aku akan segera menikah dengan namja bernama Choi Siwon namja dingin seperti es yang beritanya sering aku dengar dari televisi" Sungmin menceritakan nasib masa depannya pada Ryeowook

"jinja? Kau beruntung sekali nona! Aku begitu mengagumi sosok Choi Siwon dalam berbagai pemberitaan. Aigoo kenapa Tuhan tidak adil memperlakukanku. Kau puteri raja yang bisa menikahi namja sempurna seperti Choi Siwon yang dingin dan mempesona itu. Chukkae!" Ryeowook bersikap lebih ceria karena dia memang bahagia untuk Sungmin

Siwon memang namja misterius yang seperti memiliki dua kepribadian. Dia begitu angkuh dan juga arogan dan disisi lain dia bisa begitu manis dan menyenangkan. Sisi itulah yang selalu tertangkap kamera wartawan saat memberitakan para pangeran muda di kota Seoul.

Selain itu Siwon juga memiliki banyak prestasi yang mengharumkan nama keluarganya. Siwon berhasil membuatkan sekolah rohani khusus untuk anak – anak jalanan yang putus sekolah, membangun rumah tinggal untuk para tuna wisma dan yang terakhir Siwon menjadi penyumbang dana bagi para siswa genius yang kurang mampu untuk dapat melanjutkan pendidikannya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

"aku mohon nona mandilah dan bersemangatlah karena Kyuhyun sudah menunggumu dibalkon" Ryeowook terus berusaha membujuk Sungmin

.

.

Sungmin tampak cantik sekali pagi itu. Ryeowook akhirnya berhasil membujuk Sungmin untuk mandi dan berdandan. Sungmin dan Ryeowook sedang berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah sejak tadi menunggunya di balkon.

"selamat pagi nona" Kyuhyun menyambut kedatangan Sungmin

"selamat pagi Cho Kyuhyun" balas Sungmin memanggil nama lengkap Kyuhyun

"nona selalu cantik setiap harinya. Beruntunglah namja yang bisa memiliki nona" puji Kyuhyun dan berhasil menyindir Sungmin yang memang akan segera menikah dengan Siwon

Sungmin tiba – tiba merubah ekspresinya setelah mendengar pujian Kyuhyun. Dia menjadi murung dan senyum manis seolah hilang dari wajah cantiknya

"tinggalkan kami!" Sungmin memerintah Ryeowook untuk meninggalkannya bersama Kyuhyun

"tapi nona!" Ryeowook tampak sedikit keberatan

"pergilah aku hanya butuh waktu sebentar untuk membahas masalah ini" Sungmin memaksa

Ryeowook menyerah lalu perlahan mundur untuk meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berdua diatas balkon itu.

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu Kyuhyun-ssi!" Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya untuk dapat menyentuh Kyuhyun

"apa itu nona? Katakan?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba menyentuh tangan Sungmin yang jaraknya semakin dekat

"genggam tanganku Cho Kyuhyun!" perintah Sungmin yang memang menangkap keinginan Kyuhyun untuk dapat menyentuh tangannya

Kyuhyun menuruti perintah Sungmin, dia lalu menyentuh tangan Sungmin lalu menggenggamnya. Menatap Sungmin begitu dalam.

"sebulan lagi aku akan menikah dengan seorang namja yang belum pernah aku kenal secara pribadi. Namja itu bernama Choi Siwon. Apa kau pernah mendengar nama namja itu?" Sungmin berkata dengan wajah yang begitu murung dan tidak ada kebahagiaan saat mengabarkan berita baik itu

"aku sering mendengarnya nona! Bahkan wajahnya aku sering juga melihatnya dari televisi" jawab Kyuhyun berusaha mengontrol suaranya karena dia tersentak setelah mendengar kabar yang mengejutkan dari Sungmin

"bagaimana pendapatmu tentang namja itu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran dengan cara Kyuhyun memandang Siwon itu

"aku dengar dia adalah namja terbaik yang dimiliki negeri ini! Pangeran muda yang memiliki banyak kegiatan sosial, berwajah tampan, kaya, berprestasi, dan jauh dari gosip miring seputar kehidupan asmaranya dengan yeoja" jawab Kyuhyun sebatas apa yang dia dengan tentang sosok Siwon dari pemberitaan media

"jinja? Apa menurutmu aku begitu beruntung mendapatkan suami seperti dia?" Sungmin kembali bertanya

"kalian berdua sama – sama beruntung nona!" jawab Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya

"kenapa kau lepaskan genggaman tanganku?" Sungmin mengeluh

"karena kau akan segera menikah nona! Tidak baik jika kau berdua dengan namja lain seperti ini. Aku harus segera kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Aku ingin membuktikan janjiku padamu nona untuk membuat bunga Lily bermekaran" Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak kuasa menahan rasa sakit dihatinya karena dia akan segera kehilangan sosok Sungmin yang akan menikahi namja lain

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Jangan pergi" larang Sungmin

"aku harus pergi nona! Selamat atas pernikahanmu nona muda!" Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian dibalkon lalu melambaikan tangannya kearah Ryeowook untuk segera menghampiri Sungmin

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

At Choi Kiho place

Tuan Choi dan nyonya Choi sudah duduk manis menunggu putera tunggalnya turun dari kamar. Mereka akan membahas rencana penting tentang masa depan puteranya bersama Lee Sungmin.

Siwon sudah turun menghampiri orang tuanya yang sudah menunggunya diruang keluarga. Seperti biasa sikap dingin dan angkuh tak pernah lepas dari sosoknya.

"selamat malam appa, eomma" sapa Siwon dengan ekspresi dingin dan begitu angkuh

"duduklah!" nyonya Choi memerintah dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan Siwon

"bulan depan adalah hari pernikahanmu dengan puteri tuan Lee Sooman! Kau harus menerimanya karena itulah keputusanku atas masa depanmu Choi Siwon" tuan Choi membuka sesi rapat dengan sikap yang begitu berkuasa

Tidak heran jika sosok Siwon terbentuk sebegitu angkuh juga arogan karena sikap dan didikan yang ditunjukan kedua orang tuanya.

"yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin yang aneh dan penyakitan itu yang kau pilihkan untukku? Kalian memang orang tua yang memiliki selera begitu rendah! Kau begitu pintar memilih merk tas dan semua pakaian yang kau pakai eomma! Tapi kau begitu bodoh saat memilihkan pendamping untuk puteramu ini" protes Siwon dengan wajah yang begitu penuh amarah

"itu adalah takdirmu karena kau adalah puteraku. Choi Kiho! Harta adalah hal yang sangat aku cintai didunia ini. Tidak ada yang mampu menyaingi kekayaanku selain Lee Sooman. Jika kau menikahi puterinya maka hartaku tidak akan berkurang bahkan akan semakin bertambah" tuan Choi menunjukan sikap materialitis-nya

"lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan untuk hidupku appa! Aku bukanlah puteramu. Aku hanyalah bonekamu!" Siwon memilih untuk tidak berdebat dengan tuan Choi

"bagus kau memang puteraku yang hebat Choi Siwon" tuan Choi tersenyum puas

"apakah kau ingin bertemu dengan calon istrimu sebelum kau menikahinya?" nyonya Choi berbasa – basi

"tidak perlu! Aku tidak akan tertarik sama sekali untuk melihat wajahnya meski aku dengar dia adalah yeoja yang cantik" jawab Siwon berdiri untuk segera meninggalkan orang tuanya

"bagaimana jika puteri Lee Sooman ingin bertemu denganmu sebelum hari pernikahan kalian?" tuan Choi menambahkan

"untuk apa? Dia bahkan tidak mampu melihat apapun dalam hidupnya. Dia tidak akan menyadari betapa beruntungnya dia bisa mendapatkan suami tampan dan sempurna sepertiku" Siwon berlalu setelah memberikan tatapan kejam dan bengis terhadap orang tuannya

.

Siwon sudah kembali kedalam kamarnya. Dia segera mengambil ponselnya untuk menelpon seseorang dengan senyum sinis menyungging dibibirnya

Siwon memakai ponselnya untuk memberi kabar pada Donghae tentang rencana pernikahannya dengan Lee Sungmin yang adalah noonanya. Tentu saja Donghae kecewa mendengar berita itu. Dia merasa akan bersaing dengan Sungmin dalam mendapatkan perhatian juga kasih sayang Siwon

"aku tidak ingin kau menyentuh orang lain selain aku hyung! Aku tidak ingin membagimu meski dengan noonaku sekalipun. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Lakukan sesuatu agar rencana pernikahanmu batal dengan noona yang penyakitan itu" itulah reaksi yang Donghae keluarkan saat mendengar kabar dari Siwon

Setelah menelpon Donghae, Siwon kembali memakai ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang yang lainnya selain Donghae.

Tuut tuuut

"yeobseo!" Terdengar suara seorang yeoja dari seberang menjawab panggilan Siwon

"apa kabar?" suara Siwon terdengar begitu gugup

"kabar baik Siwon-ssi! Kau?" yeoja itu balik bertanya

"aku tidak pernah sebaik ini! Kau tahu bulan depan adalah pernikahanku dengan yeoja aneh itu" Siwon menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran ranjang

"jinja? Lalu bagaimana dengan dongsaengnya? Apa kau sudah berhasil menguasainya?" yeoja misterius itu kembali bertanya

"dia sangat mencintaiku dan melakukan apapun yang aku perintahkan" jawab Siwon tersenyum

"bagus! Selangkah lagi kau juga akan mampu menguasai yeoja buta itu" suara yeoja itu terdengar begitu riang

"apa yang harus aku lakukan bersama yeoja itu? Aku bahkan jijik untuk bedekatan dengannya" Siwon mengeluh dengan menghina Sungmin

"kau memiliki otak yang begitu cemerlang! Kau genius! Aku yakin kau mampu mengatasi masalah sepele itu! Kau sudah membuktikannya dengan cara berhasil menguasai Lee Donghae yang angkuh itu" yeoja itu terus memberikan semangat pada Siwon

"baiklah akan aku pikirkan nanti! Aku merindukanmu noona!" Siwon mengutarakan perasaan yang selama ini dia pendam

"nado! Bersabarlah untuk bisa bertemu denganku kembali! Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik maka aku akan menemuimu! Sekarang istirahatlah aku harus kembali bekerja" balas yeoja itu sedikit menghibur Siwon

"baiklah! Annyeong" Siwon menutup telponnya

**tbc**

**annyeong!**

**update nihh tanpa nunggu the forgiveness tamat**

**vai bener surprise gegara review di ff ini yang cetarrrrr gile smp 70 di chapter awal**

**gomawoooooo deep bow pada kalian semua**

**miane vai gak bisa absent satu persatu reviewersnya tapi pease trust me vai ingat nama kalian termasuk new readers**

**buat yang minta nc kyumin sabar nunggu chpater depan yah!**

**khusus di chptr ini vai pgn jelasin and jawab semua tanya kenapa ming ama Won menikah**

**dan jawaban cuma ryeowooklah yang tahu kemampuan ming**

**dan buat yg nebak ming bisa merasakan energi positif dari Cho Kyuhyun kalian bener tp pasti gak nyangka yah klo kisah mereka ternyata seperti ini**

**itulah vai piowliang si author yang nyeleneh**

**Siwon jahat banget yah?**

**hmm itu belum seberapa next chap vai bakalan nampilin semua kejahatan seorg Choi Siwon**

**sekian chitchatnya**

**review semakin banyak yah!**

**bonusnya next chap vai bakalan kasih nc Kyumin yang hot hot hot :p**

**gomawo saranghae kisseu**

**muaaacccchhhh**


	3. Chapter 3

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

**Present day**

Kamar pengantin itu didesain begitu indah dan sempurna di kamar suit hotel berbintang milik keluarga Choi. Siwon menggendong Sungmin untuk masuk kedalam kamar pengantin mereka diiringi tepukan para tamu undangan yang masih tersisa.

_'ini adalah malam pengantin kita Lee Sungmin! Kita akan sama – sama sibuk malam ini' _Siwon menatap lurus kedepan dengan mimik wajah yang begitu dingin dan dia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menatap wajah istrinya

_'Tuhan aku berdoa pada Mu! Semoga kau selalu melindungiku dan berikan aku kebahagiaan! Aku takut kenapa aura suamiku begitu buruk dan sepertinya dia memiliki banyak kebencian dalam hidupnya'_ doa Sungmin dalam hati

Tiiit

Kunci kamar pengantin Siwon dan Sungmin terbuka otomatis. Siwon segera masuk dimana Sungmin masih ada dalam pangkuannya.

"bisa kau turunkan aku segera Siwon-ssi!" Sungmin berkata gugup

"tentu saja!" jawab Siwon lalu menurunkan Sungmin dari pangkuannya

"aku tahu aku bukanlah pengantin yang cantik dan membanggakan untukmu! Tapi aku mohon terimalah perjodohan ini dan buatlah aku bahagia!" Sungmin berkata dengan menjulurkan tangannya meraba – raba ruangan agar dia bisa melangkah tanpa menabrak apapun

"kau tentu saja cantik Lee Sungmin! Kau harus tahu itu! Bibirmu tipis, hidungmu mancung, kulitmu putih mulus dan matamu indah" Siwon membantu memapah Sungmin untuk duduk diranjang pengantinnya

_'kau juga harus tahu kau buta dan penyakitan dan itu sungguh menyedihkan. Kecantikan yang kau miliki tidak akan mempengaruhiku! Aku tidak menerima sebuah kekurangan karena aku begitu sempurna'_ Siwon menatap Sungmin begitu sinis dan penuh kebencian

"jinja? Apa menurutmu aku cantik?" tanya Sungmin riang

"kau memang cantik" jawab Siwon mengetik sebuah pesan singkat untuk dia kirimkan pada Donghae agar segera menyiapkan Kyuhyun

"ghamsamida yeobo!" Sungmin mencoba untuk memaggil Siwon dengan panggilan yeobo

"apa pengawalmu harus selalu berada disekitarmu? Aku rasa mereka menunggui kita diluar sana?" Siwon mengintip keluar kamar dari lensa yang menempel dipintu

"aku akan meminta mereka untuk pergi jika kau merasa tidak nyaman" jawab Sungmin

"tentu saja aku tidak nyaman! Bagaimana bisa kita melakukan malam pertama kita jika mereka berada diluar sana!" Siwon mulai berakting

"baiklah akan aku suruh mereka untuk pergi!" Sungmin berdiri lalu melangkah perlahan dengan sangat hati – hati

Siwon bergegas menuntun Sungmin membantunya melangkah untuk keluar kamar pengantin mereka.

.

Sungmin sudah memerintahkan para pelayannya untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua didalam kamar pengantinnya. Siwon menuntun Sungmin kembali masuk kedalam kamar dan membaringkan Sungmin diatas ranjang pengantin mereka.

"apa kau sudah siap melakukannya istriku?" Siwon bertanya dimana tatapannya terus tertuju pada ponselnya membaca balasan pesan dari Donghae

"aku adalah istrimu sekarang! Lakukan apapun yang sudah menjadi kewajibanmu yeobo!" Sungmin pasrah walau hatinya begitu gelisah karena aura yang dimiliki Siwon semakin terasa begitu buruk

"tunggulah aku akan keluar sebentar untuk memastikan apakah pelayanmu benar – benar menuruti perintahmu! Ingat saat aku kembali aku akan segera menyentuhmu dan menyetubuhimu! Aku tidak akan bersuara. Yang harus lakukan hanyalah diam dan terima apapun yang aku berikan padamu" Siwon mulai melancarkan rencananya

"kau mau kemana?" Sungmin tampak bingung

"tunggulah!aku akan segera kembali!" jawab Siwon yang mulai membuka pintu kamarnya

.

Teet

Siwon memijit bel kamar dimana Donghae dan Kyuhyun berada

Clek

Donghae yang memang sudah tahu Siwonlah yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya segera membukakan pintu itu.

"hyung! masuklah!" ajak Donghae

Siwon segera masuk kedalam kamar itu. Kyuhyun duduk begitu kaku dikursi tunggal didepan cermin rias.

"lakukan tugasmu dengan baik! Pengantinmu sedang menunggumu!" Siwon berkata pada Kyuhyun

"nona muda pasti akan mencurigaiku tuan! Apa tuan bisa memikirkan rencana tuan kembali?" Kyuhyun menjadi begitu ragu

"dia buta kau tahu itu! Dia tidak akan mencurigaimu selama kau tidak membuka suara" Siwon menyemprotkan parfume mahalnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun agar aroma tubuhnya sama dengan Siwon

"lakukan dengan sebaik yang kau bisa! Jangan melukainya!" Donghae menambahkan

"semoga Tuhan memaafkan kalian!" Kyuhyun berdiri lalu melangkah keluar diikuti Siwon dan Donghae

.

Toktoktok

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar pengantin

"bodoh! Masuklah kau tidak perlu mengetuknya!" Siwon memukul kepala belakang Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun segera masuk kedalam kamar pengantin itu dengan perasaan campur aduk dan tidak karuan. Kyuhyun melangkah semakin dalam lalu menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang terbaring diatas ranjang pengantinnya.

"nuguya? Yeobo kau kah itu?" Sungmin tersentak merasakan aura positif yang terpancar dari tubuh Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya karena Sungmin tiba – tiba bangun lalu turun dari ranjangnya lalu melangkah menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanan yang menjulur

"siapa kau?" tanya Sungmin mulai meraba wajah Kyuhyun

_'kau tidak mungkin Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tidak mungkin berbuat nekad masuk kedalam kamar pengantin untuk sekedar menemuiku'_ Sungmin terus meraba wajah Kyuhyun dan dia yakin namja yang ada dihadapannya adalah Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun masih bertahan untuk diam membisu karena dia tidak ingin Sungmin mengetahu dialah orang yang tiba – tiba masuk kedalam kamar pengantin itu.

"kenapa kau hanya diam? Bukankah kau bilang saat kau kembali kau akan segera menyentuhku?" Sungmin berusaha menganggap namja yang ada dihadapannya adalah Siwon suaminya

Degdeg degdeg

Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar begitu kencang saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Kyuhyun masih bertahan dalam kebiusan dan diam.

"apa aku begitu menjijikan buatmu yeobo? Sehingga kau tidak ingin menyentuhku?" Sungmin memancing kembali

'tidak mungkin! Kau sama sekali tidak menjijikan nona muda! Kau adalah yeoja terindah yang pernah aku lihat'

Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin yang begitu mulus untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya. Jemari Kyuhyun kini mulai menyentuh bibir Sungmin yang tipis itu. Ibu jari Kyuhyun membuka bibir Sungmin lalu dia menciumnya dan menghisapnya dengan begitu lembut

_'bibirmu begitu hangat nona muda! Ijinkan aku untuk kembali menyentuhmu! Kau begitu indah'_ Kyuhyun menjilati bibir Sungmin dengan lidahnya

_'aku tahu ini kau Cho Kyuhyun! Aku bisa merasakan energimu! Aku akan diam pasrah dan menerima semua yang akan kau lakukan padaku! Meski setelah ini kita akan mati bersama! Aku tidak peduli karena aku bahagia bisa menikmati sentuhanmu lalu mati bersamamu' _Sungmin meneteskan air matanya

_'kenapa kau menangis nona? Apakah kau tidak rela aku yang berpura – pura menjadi suamimu menyentuhmu?'_ Kyuhyun bertanya dalam hati

"sentuh aku! Aku milikmu malam ini pangeranku!" Sungmin berkata untuk Kyuhyun dan benar – benar untuk Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun membuka gaun pengantin yang Sungmin pakai. Hingga yang tersisa hanyalah pakaian dalamnya saja. Tubuh Sungmin begitu mulus dan tanpa cacat disana. Membuat hasrat Kyuhyun memuncak. Kyuhyun pun melakukan hal sama pada dirinya, dia lepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya menyisakan celana dalamnya saja

"apa sekarang kau juga sudah telanjang yeobo?" tanya Sungmin meraba dada Kyuhyun yang _topless_

Kyuhyun yang ditugaskan untuk diam membisu, mengarahkan tangan Sungmin untuk menyentuh vitalnya yang masih terbungku celana dalamnya

"hmm jadi kau masih memakai celana dalam?' Sungmin menebak

**Cho Kyuhyun point of view**

Aku tidak tahu apakah yang kulakukan ini adalah sebuah kejahatan untuk nona muda ataukah sebuat bentuk pertolongan karena yang aku lihat perangat namja sempurna bernama Choi Siwon itu sangatlah buruk

Aku putuskan untuk kembali mencium bibirnya dan menghisapnya. Dia begitu menikmati ciuman yang aku berikan. Aku lepaskan ciumanku dari bibirnya, menjalar ke arah telinga. Nona muda tersenyum padaku. Kulanjutkan ciumanku ke lehernya, turun ke dadanya, lalu dengan amat perlahan, dengan lidah kudaki bukit indah itu sampai ke puncaknya.

Kujilati dan kukulum putingnya yang sudah mengacung keras. dia mulai mendesah dan meracau tidak jelas. Sempat kulihat matanya terpejam dan bibirnya yang merah indah itu sedikit merekah. Sungguh merangsang. Tanganku mengelus, meremas dan memilin puting di puncak bukit satunya lagi.

Aku tidak ingin buru-buru, aku ingin menikmati detik demi detik yang indah ini secara perlahan. Berpindah dari satu sisi ke sisi satunya, diselingi dengan ciuman ke bibirnya lagi, membuatnya mulai berkeringat. Tangannya semakin liar mengacak-acak rambutku, bahkan kadang-kadang menarik dan menjambaknya, yang membuat nafsuku semakin bergelora.

Aku tuntun nona muda untuk berbaring diatas ranjang pengantinnya. Lalu aku berbaring disampingnya. Aku arahkan nona muda untuk berbaring menyamping berhadapan denganku, aku lepaskan celana dalamnya. Satu-satunya kain yang masih tersisa. Perlakuan yang sama kuterima darinya, membuat kemaluanku yang sudah sedemikian kerasnya mengacung gagah. Kubelai kakinya sejauh tanganku bisa menjangkau, perlahan naik ke paha. Berputar-putar, berpindah dari kiri ke kanan, sambil sekali-sekali seakan tidak sengaja menyentuh gundukan berbulu yang tidak terlalu lebat tapi terawat teratur.

Sementara aku melakukan itu padanya, aku arahkan tangannya menuju kemaluanku. Aku memintanya untuk membelai dan menggenggamnya kemaluanku, digerakkan tangannya maju mundur. Nikmat sekali. Walaupun hal itu sudah pernah kurasakan dalam kencan-kencanku dengan mantan kekasihku dulu, tetapi kali ini rasanya lain. Pikiran dan konsentrasiku tidak lagi terpecah.

Melalui paha sebelah dalam, perlahan tanganku naik ke atas, menuju ke kemaluannya. Begitu tersentuh, desahan nafasnya semakin keras, dan semakin memburu. Perlahan kubelai rambut kemaluannya, lalu jari tengahku mulai menguak ke tengah. Kubelai dan kuputar-putar tonjolan klitorisnya yang sudah sangat licin dan basah. Tubuh dia mulai menggelinjang, pinggulnya bergerak ke kiri-ke kanan, juga ke atas dan ke bawah.

Keringatnya semakin deras keluar dari tubuhnya yang wangi. Aku kembali mencium bibirnya semakin ganas, dan mulai menggigit lidahnya yang masih berada dalam mulutku. Tangan nona muda semakin ganas bermain di kemaluanku, rupanya dia banyak belajar dari apa yang sudah aku arahkan padanya. Dia memang cerdas dan tidak naif. Tangannya maju-mundur dengan cepat. Tubuhnya mengejang dan melengkung, kemudian terhempas ke tempat tidur disertai erangan panjang. Orgasme yang pertama telah berhasil kupersembahkan untuknya. Hanya dengan jemariku saja. Nona muda lalu memeluk ku dengan erat sambil berbisik,

"Ohh, itu nikmat sekali. terima kasih sayang."

Aku tidak ingin istirahat berlama-lama. Segera kutindih tubuhnya, lalu dengan perlahan kuciumi dia dari kening, ke bawah, ke bawah, dan terus ke bawah. Deru nafasnya kembali terdengar disertai rintihan panjang begitu lidahku mulai menguak kewanitaannya. Cairan vagina ditambah dengan air liurku membuat lubang hangat itu semakin basah. Kumainkan klitorisnya dengan lidah, sambil kedua tanganku meremas-remas pantatnya yang padat berisi. Tangannya kembali mengacak-acak rambutku, dan sesekali kukunya yang tidak terlalu panjang menancap di kepalaku. Ngilu tapi nikmat rasanya.

Kepalanya terangkat lalu terbanting kembali ke atas bantal menahan kenikmatan yang amat sangat. Perutnya terlihat naik turun dengan cepat, sementara kedua kakinya memelukku dengan kuat. Beberapa saat kemudian, ditariknya kepalaku, kemudian diciumnya aku dengan gemas. Kutatap matanya dalam-dalam sambil meminta ijin dalam hati untuk menunaikan tugasku atas perintah tuan muda Siwon.

Perlahan, dengan tangan kuarahkan kemaluanku menuju ke kewanitaannya. Kugosok-gosok sedikit, kemudian dengan amat perlahan, kutekan dan kudorong masuk. dia merintih keras, dan karena mungkin kesakitan, tangannya mendorong bahuku sehingga tubuhku terdorong ke bawah. Kulihat ada air mata meleleh di sudut matanya. Aku tidak tega, aku kasihan! Kupeluk dan kuciumi dia. Hilang sudah nafsuku saat itu juga. Setelah beristirahat beberapa lama, kucoba memulainya lagi, dan lagi-lagi gagal. Aku sangat mencintainya sehingga aku tidak tega untuk menyakitinya.

At Siwon and Donghae Room

Donghae tampak begitu bernafsu mencium Siwon yang bersandar disandaran ranjang besi itu. Donghae yang duduk diatas pangkuan Siwon tampak begitu mendominasi dan jauh lebih agresif

"aku ingin bercinta denganmu hyung saat ini juga!" bisik Donghae manja setelah melepaskan ciumannya

"bersabarlah! Aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" Siwon membuka laci nakas lalu mengelurkan botol kecil berisi obat bius yang selalu dia berikan untuk Donghae agar supaya Donghae berada dalam halusinasi berat setelah meminum obat terlarang itu

Glek glek glek

Donghae melarutkan obat yang baru saja dia minum dengan segelas air putih yang juga Siwon berikan untuknya. Tidak lama obat itu mulai bereaksi karena Siwon menambahkan dosisnya menjadi dua butir.

Donghae mulai mengigau dan menceracau juga semakin agresif. Siwon ikat kedua tangan Donghae menggunakan sabuk kulit miliknya kebesi sandaran ranjang itu. Donghae hanya diam pasrah menerima semua yang Siwon lakukan padanya. Donghae mulai lemas dan rupanya dia tertidur. Siwon segera turun dari ranjang lalu mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Tuut tuuut

"iya tuan muda!" terdengar suara namja menjawab panggilan Siwon

"lakukan tugasmu dengan baik! Kemarilah" Siwon melirik sinis kearah Donghae yang sudah lemas

"arraseo tuan muda!" namja itu menutup ponselnya

.

Teeet

Bel pintu kamar Siwon dipijit seseorang. Siwon segera melangkah menghampiri pintuk itu lalu membukanya

Clek

"masuklah! Kau sudah sering menggantikan peranku menggauli namja itu. Sepertinya kau mulai jatuh cinta pada namja itu Lee Hyukjae!" Siwon menyuruh namja bernama Lee Hyukjae masuk kedalam kamarnya

"bagaimana mungkin kau menyia – nyiakan namja manis juga tampan seperti dia tuan muda? Kau malah memberikannya padaku" Hyukjae menghampiri Donghae lalu membelai wajahnya

"tidak ada orang yang mampu memberiku gairah didunia ini Lee Hyukjae! Tutup mulutmu dan hentikan omong kosong itu! Nikmatilah hadiahmu. Dia milikmu!" Siwon mengambil botol winenya lalu meneguknya.

Hyukjae lalu mulai melepaskan ikatan Donghae dan mulai mencumbuinya satu arah karena Donghae benar – benar sudah "terbang"

"kalian benar – benar menjijikan!" Siwon berlalu menuju toilet agar pemandangan mesum itu tidak dia saksikan.

Siwon melangkah dengan menggenggam botol wine ditangannya menuju bathtube yang sudah dipenuhi air hangat. Dia duduk dengan kaki terlentang lalu membasahi sebagian tubuhnya didalam bathtube itu

"akulah pangeran yang terhebat didunia ini noona!" Siwon mengacungkan botol wine itu lalu meneguknya

**Back to Sungmin's Room**

**Cho Kyuhyun point of view**

Jam 12 malam sudah datang menghampiri kami.

"apa kau masih akan diam seperti itu? Sepertinya kau belum melakukan kewajibanmu sebagai suami dengan sempurna yeobo!" nona muda membuka kembali mulutnya saat dia terjaga

Aku bangun untuk duduk dan masih bertahan dalam kebisuanku. Kemudian aku arahkan nona muda untuk berbaring telentang di tempat tidur, menarik lututnya sambil sedikit mengangkang. Mulanya dia tidak mau dan malu, tapi setelah kucium mesra, akhirnya menyerah. Aku mengambil posisi telungkup di bawahnya, muka dan mataku persis di atas vaginanya. Terlihat bagian dalamnya yang merah darah, sungguh merangsang. Dengan dua jari, kubuka dan kuperhatikan bagian-bagiannya.

Seumur hidupku, baru kali ini aku melihat kemaluan seorang wanita dengan jelas. Walaupun sering melakukan oral, tapi belum pernah melihat apalagi memerhatikannya karena selalu kulakukan dengan mata tertutup. Aku baru tahu bahwa klitoris bentuknya tidak bulat, tetapi agak memanjang. Aku bisa mengidentifikasi mana yang disebut Labia Mayor, Labia Minor, Lubang Kemih, Lubang Senggama, dan yang membuatku merasa sangat beruntung, aku bisa melihat apa yang dinamakan Selaput Dara, benda yang berhasil nona muda jaga utuh dari sentuhan namja manapun. Jauh dari bayanganku selama ini. Selaput itu ternyata tidak bening, tetapi berwarna sama dengan lainnya, merah darah. Ditengahnya ada lubang kecil. Sayang aku tidak ingat lagi, seperti apa bentuk lubang tersebut.

Tidak tahan berlama-lama, aku mulai kuciumi kemaluan dia itu. Kumainkan klitorisnya dengan lidahku yang basah, hangat dan kasar, hingga membuat dia kembali mengejang, merintih dan mendesah. Kedua kakinya menjepit kepalaku dengan erat, seakan tidak rela untuk melepaskannya lagi. Kupilin, kusedot, dan kumain-mainkan benda kecil itu dengan lidah dan mulutku. Berdasarkan teori-teori yang kuperoleh dari Buku, Majalah maupun VCD Porno, salah satu pemicu orgasme wanita adalah klitorisnya. Inilah saatnya aku mempraktekkan apa yang selama ini hanya jadi teori semata.

Dia semakin liar, bahkan sampai terduduk menahan kenikmatan yang amat sangat. Dia lalu menarik pinggulku, sehingga posisi kami menjadi berbaring menyamping berhadapan, tetapi terbalik. Kepalaku berada di depan kemaluannya, sementara dia mulai meraba – raba batangku lalu dengan rakusnya telah melahap dan mengulum kemaluanku yang sudah sangat keras dan besar. Nikmat tiada tara. Tapi, aku kesulitan untuk melakukan oral terhadapnya dalam posisi seperti ini.

Aku arahkan dia telentang di tempat tidur, aku naik ke atas tubuhnya, tetap dalam posisi terbalik. Hampir bobol pertahananku menerima jilatan dan elusan lidahnya yang hangat dan kasar itu. Apalagi bila dia memasukkan kemaluanku ke mulutnya seperti akan menelannya, kemudian bergumam. Getaran pita suaranya seakan menggelitik ujung kemaluanku. Bukan main nikmatnya. Karena hampir tidak tertahankan lagi, aku segera mengubah posisi. Muka kami berhadapan, kembali kutatap matanya yang sangat indah itu.

_'kau memang buta nona muda! Tapi percayalah bagiku kau adalah yeoja paling sempurna yang Tuhan ciptakan untukku'_

Kutuntun kemaluanku menuju vaginanya. Kucium dia, sambil kuturunkan pinggulku pelan-pelan. Dia merintih tertahan, tapi kali ini tangannya tidak lagi mendorong bahuku. Kuangkat lagi pinggulku sedikit, sambil bertanya apakah dia merasa sangat kesakitan?. Dengan reaksinya yang terdiam, aku tahu bahwa dia juga sangat menginginkannya. Kumasukkan kemaluanku itu sedikit demi sedikit. Kepalanya terangkat ke atas menahan sakit. Kuhentikan usahaku, sambil kutatap lagi matanya. Ada titik air mata di sudut matanya, tetapi sambil tersenyum dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kuangkat sedikit, kemudian dengan sedikit tekanan, kudorong dengan kuat. Dia mengerang keras sambil menggigit kuat bahuku. Kelak, bekas gigitan itu baru hilang setelah beberapa hari. Akhirnya, seluruh batang kemaluanku berhasil masuk ke dalam lubang vagina dia tercinta. Aku bangga dan bahagia telah berhasil melakukan tugasku. Kucium dia dengan mesra, dan kuseka butir air mata yang mengalir dari matanya. Dia membuka matanya, dan aku dapat melihat bahwa dibalik kesakitannya, dia juga sangat bahagia.

"kau berhasil melakukannya yeobo!" bisiknya mesra didaun telingaku

Perlahan kutarik kemaluanku keluar, kutekan lagi, kutarik lagi, begitu terus berulang-ulang. Setiap kutekan masuk, dia mendesah, dan kali ini, bukan lagi suara dari rasa sakit. Kurasa, dia sudah mulai dapat menikmatinya. Permukaan lembut dan hangat dalam liang itu seperti membelai dan mengurut kemaluanku. Rasa nikmat tiada tara, yang baru kali ini kurasakan.

Aku memang belum pernah bersenggama dalam arti sesungguhnya sebelum ini. Aku hanya melakukan petting dan making out dengan kekasihku sebelumnya. Butir-butir keringat mulai membasahi tubuh telanjang kami berdua. Nafsu birahi yang telah lama tertahan terpuaskan lepas saat ini.

"ahh ohhh hmmm Cho..." aku dengar dia mendesah seperti menyebutkan margaku

Kepala dia mulai membanting ke kiri dan ke kanan, diiringi rintihan dan desahan yang membuat nafsuku semakin bergelora. Tangannya memeluk erat tubuhku, sambil sekali-sekali kukunya menancap di punggungku. Desakan demi desakan tidak tertahankan lagi, dan sambil menancapkan batang kemaluanku dalam-dalam, kusemburkan sperma sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam rahim dia. Aku kalah kali ini.

Aku masih bertahan dalam kebisuanku karena aku tidak ingin dia mengetahui bahwa yang saat ini bersamanya adalah aku. Kupeluk dan kuciumi wajah dia yang basah oleh keringat. Matanya yang bening indah menatapku bahagia, dan sambil tersenyum dia berkata

"sarangaheo Cho..." aku kembali mendengar dia menyebut margaku membuatku berfikir apakah dia memang memanggil margaku atau itu hanya halusinaku saja?

Seprai merah muda sekarang bernoda darah. Mungkin karena selaput dara dia cukup tebal, noda darahnya cukup banyak, hingga menembus ke kasur. Akan menjadi kenang-kenangan kami selamanya. Malam itu kami hampir tidak tidur. Setelah beristirahat beberapa saat, kami melakukannya lagi, lagi dan lagi. Entah berapa kali, tapi yang pasti, pada hubungan yang ke dua setelah tertembusnya selaput dara itu, aku berhasil membawa dia orgasme, bahkan lebih dari satu kali. Aku yang sudah kehilangan banyak sperma, menjadi sangat kuat dan tahan lama, sehingga akhirnya dia menyerah kalah dan tergeletak dalam kenikmatan dan kelelahan yang amat sangat. Satu hal yang pasti dia tidak pernah mendengar satu desahanpun yang keluar dari mulutku

_'ini bukahlah sekedar melakukan tugas yang kau berika padaku tuan Choi Siwon! Ternyata aku berhasil memberinya satu kebahagiaan semu karena yang ada dalam kepalanya adalah kau Choi Siwon'_

**Siwon and Donghae's room**

Donghae dan Hyukjae sudah sama – sama mencapai orgasme atas anal sex yang mereka lakukan baru saja. Donghae masih menganggap namja yang sudah menggagahinya adalah kekasihnya Choi Siwon. Setiap erangan dan desahan yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya tidak pernah lepas memanggil nama Choi Siwon.

Lee Hyukjae namja yang Siwon bayar untuk melakukan itu rupanya sama sekali tidak keberatan selama dia bisa merasakan nikmat dari tubuh namja yang sudah mengisi hatinya.

"pergilah sebelum dia sadar sepenuhnya!" Siwon menghampiri Hyukjae yang sudah mulai memakai pakaiannya

"jika kau sudah selesai dengan misimu! Ingatlah untuk memberikan namja ini untukku tuan muda. Aku sangat menyayanginya dan mencintainya" Hyukjae membuka suara

"aku sudah mengatakan berkali – kali padamu! Dia adalah milikmu" Siwon menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan yang begitu dingin dan angkuh lalu melempar sejumlah uang pada namja yang manis itu

"gomawo!" Hyukjae memunguti lembaran uang dengan nominal yang banyak

Siwon lalu menulis sebuah catatan diatas selembar kertas agar dapat Donghae baca setelah Hyukjae benar – benar keluar meninggalkan dia dan Donghae dikamar itu. Isi catanan itu adalah

_'aku kembali kekamar pengantin sebelum pelayan Sungmin kembali. Kau sungguh hebat malam ini, aku sangat menikmatinya'_

Siwon segera keluar dari kamar itu menuju kamar pengantin untuk kembali berpura – pura menjadi suami Lee Sungmin.

Clek

Tanpa mengetuk pintu Siwon masuk kedalam kamar pengantin itu. Siwon melihat Sungmin yang telanjang masih tidur lelap dipelukan Kyuhyun yang juga telanjang. Siwon hampiri Kyuhyun lalu mencoba untuk membuatnya terbangun tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun

Kyuhyun terbangun karena sentuhan kasar yang Siwon lakukan padanya. Siwon menatap mata Kyuhyun seolah memerintah untuk segera keluar dari kamarnya. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dengan perlahan lalu turun dari ranjang pengantin itu. Ada darah yang dapat Siwon lihat diatas kasur itu. Siwon tersenyum sinis melihat darah itu

_'kau ternyata tidak sebodoh yang aku kira pelayan! Kau berhasil merobohkan dinding itu hanya dalam satu malam! Kau harus berhasil membuatnya hamil seolah akulah yang sudah melakukannya'_ Siwon tersenyum sinis dan ada kepuasan yang terpancar dari wajahnya melihat Kyuhyun berhasil menggagahi Sungmin dimalam pengantin mereka.

.

.

"selamat pagi!" sapa Siwon berpura – pura tidur disamping Sungmin yang baru saja terjaga

_'aku kembali merasakan aura yang begitu buruk saat ini! Kau pasti adalah Choi Siwon suamiku. Darimana saja kau semalam yeobo? Sepertinya kau juga sibuk dengan seseorang diluar sana!'_ Sungmin berkata dalam hati meresapi aura Siwon yang begitu negatif

"selamat pagi! Kau begitu hebat semalam yeobo aku begitu terpuaskan" Sungmin membalas sapaan Siwon sekaligus menyindirnya

"tentu saja karena aku adalah Choi Siwon. Kau tahu betapa kau beruntung mendapatkan suami sesempurna aku Lee Sungmin!" Siwon mengecup kening Sungmin dengan ekspresi yang benar – benar dingin

_'kau bodoh Choi Siwon! Aku tak senaif yang kau pikirkan! Anyway gomawo karena kebodohanmu itu aku berhasil menyerahkan kehormatanku untuk namja yang benar – benar aku cintai dan bukan untukmu namja licik'_ Sungmin mengumpat dalam hatinya menghina Siwon yang adalah suaminya sendiri.

Toktoktok

Pintu kamar penganti itu diketuk seseorang

"nuguya?" tanya Siwon

"ini Kim Ryeowook tuan muda! Aku harus segera memandikan nona muda karena tuan Lee juga tuan Choi meminta kalian untuk segera bergabung menikmati sarapan" terdengar suara Ryeowook

"masuklah!" Siwon turun dari ranjang pengantin itu untuk memakai kimononya

Clek

Ryeowook segera masuk kedalam kamar lalu menghampiri Sungmin yang masih berbaring telanjang diatas kasurnya. Wajay Ryeowook merona melihat majikannya terlihat dalam kondisi seperti itu

_'kau sudah menjadi yeoja sejati nona muda! Chukkae kau begitu beruntung karena namja yang sudah berhasil menerobos bentengmu adalah namja sempurna bernama Choi Siwon'_ Ryeowook tersenyum bahagia saat memapah Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan sebelumnya dia menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin yang telanjang itu.

Sungmin memilih untuk menutup mulutnya saat dimandikan Ryeowook sahabatnya. Meskipun Ryeowook begitu cerewet memberdong Sungmin dengan banyak pertanyaan seputar malam pertamanya. Sungmin masih bergemin dalam kebisuan.

"kau pasti sangat malu sehingga kau begitu menutup rapat cerita malam pertamanmu nona muda!" Ryeowook membilas tubuh Sungmin dengan air bersih

.

.

Siwon menuntun Sungmin begitu mesra berjalan menuju meja makan yang digelar dikebun hotel milik keluarganya. Seluruh anggota keluarga sudah duduk manis menyambut kedatangan pengantin baru itu. Termasuk Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja makan itu

"selamat pagi semua! Maaf kami terlambat datang karena kami terlalu lelah melewatkan malam pertama kami" Siwon menyapa semua orang yang ada dimeja makan itu.

Clap clap clap

Suara tepukan tangan dari orang tua keduanya menyambut ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Siwon.

"kau harus segera memberikan kamu cucu! Karena kami sudah tidak sabar ingin mendapatkan bayi mungil" tuan Lee berkata

"aku terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang nenek yeobo!" nyonya Lee bercanda dan sisambut suara gelak tawa dari yang lainnya.

Sungmin tampak begitu murung dan dia tidak menikmati sarapan bersama keluarganya. Pikirannya selalu tertuju pada Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang sudah berhasil merengguk keperawatannya

_'aku bisa merasakan auramu Cho Kyuhyun walau terasa begitu tipis dan samar. Sebenarnya kau berada dimana? Apakau kau bisa melihatku dari tempatmu?'_

Suasana sarapan itu begitu hangat karena ada candaan yang biasa diberikan pada pengantin baru yang baru saja melewatkan malam pertama mereka

"bagaimana pendapatmu menantu? Apakah puteraku begitu hebat melakukannya?" tuan Choi bertanya pada Sungmin

"dia begitu hebat ayah mertua! Aku dibuatnya lelah dan kehabisan nafas. Sentuhannya, ciumannya, juga kegagahannya aku sungguh menikmatinya. Sehingga aku benar – benar ingin kembali melakukannya siang ini juga! Aku begitu terpesona oleh kegagahannya. Apakah kau bisa kembali melakukannya siang ini yeobo" Sungmin mencoba untuk menodong Siwon dengan kalimatnya berharap mengetahui apa reaksi Siwon selanjutnya

Uhhuuk uhhuk

Siwon dan Donghae beriringan tersedak setelah mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang begitu polos membuat semua orang yang ada disitu keheranan akan reaksi mereka

"gwencana?" nyonya Lee bertanya

"gwencana eomma! Aku hanya kaget kenapa noona berubah menjadi begitu agresif setelah melewatkan malam pertamanya" Donghae berbohong menutupi kegugupannya

Sementara Siwon dia menoreh kearah Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memandangi istrinya.

_'rupanya kau hebat pelayan! Yeoja bodoh ini begitu terang – terangan memuji kehebatanmu dan betapa liarnya dia memintaku untuk kembali melakukan pertempuran yang sama sekali tidak aku lakukan. Kau harus kembali berkeringat siang ini! Aku tidak perlu membayarmu kali ini. Kau tidak rugi sama sekali namja tengik! Kau mendapatkan kenikmatan dari tubuh yeoja ini walau dia begitu menyedihkan'_ Siwon terus memandang kearah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan begitu dingin dan penuh kebencian

"Siwon-ah! chukkau appa bangga padamu!" tuan Choi memuji anaknya

_'kau tidak tahu paman! Semalam dia bersamaku, menggauliku. Namja yang saat ini telah dipuja – puja oleh noona tidak lebih baik dari seorang pengemis yang meminta uang. Dia hanyalah namja yang bekerja dikebun kami tidak lebih'_ Donghae tersenyum sinis menatap Sungmin noonanya sendiri dan dia merasa tergelitik oleh situasi yang menurutnya begitu konyol itu

_'aku hanya ingin tahu Choi Siwon, apakah kau sengaja mengirim Cho Kyuhyuh untuk melewatkan malam pengantin kita? Ataukah kebetulah dia masuk lalu bercinta denganku. Kita lihat saja aura apa yang aku rasakan siang ini. Milikmu atau milik namja yang berhasil memiliki hatiku. Setelah itu aku akan mencari tahu apa motifmu melakukan kekejaman ini dalam hidupku?'_ Sungmin bersumpah dalam hatinya

**tbc**

**anneyong!**

**update juga akhirnya walau masih menggantung endingnya the Forgiveness**

**sumpah vai masih belum punya inspirasi mau bikin ending TF kaya apa cos lagi terlanjur cinta ama ff the vision ini :)**

**gomawo buat review yang buanyaaaaaaakkkk bgt di chapter 2**

**buat love Haehyuk mdh"an kamu suka yah ama sosok Hyuk dichapter ini!**

**buat always kyumin noona yang ditelpon Siwon masih rahasia yang jelas buka Heechul ntar readers bosen lagi setiap ada kuda pasti ada kusing heheh**

**buat yang merasa keberatan ama sosok Siwon yang jahat disini miane vai tuh Siwonest loh malah berharap bisa jadi istrinya Siwon #ditaboksiwonest**

**salam kenal juga buat ellaellaella26, hanna and x xq shipper**

**buat ahjuma namja eitts tebakannya salah Hyukjae bukan noona yang ditelpon Siwon tapi namja yang ditugaskan Siwon buat NC-an ama Donghae :p**

**buat JMJM and QQ kyuminshipper nee cheonmaa**

**gomawo buat Kyulovemin, myori29, yang udah menuji ff GS vai mudah"an kedepan vai bisa bikin ff kyumin yaoi amiin hehhe**

**buat Simbaa laki kita jadi jahat disini yah? gpp yg penting qta masih cinta ama abang kuda yang gagah itu #plaak**

**buat mitade endingny masih rahasia heheh**

**buat arisatae settingnya jaman modern say makanya udh ada ponsel yup kaya kerajaan gtu**

**miane buat reviewers yang g vai sebutin sumpaaaah vai baca smua review kalian n vai bener bener pgn deepbow buat kalian semua**

**nc-nya masih kurang hot yah? pinjemin vai kaset yadong biar bisa bikin nc yang hot :p**

**siwon aneh yah selalu nyuruh orang buat gantiin dia nyentuh pasangannya. ada apa dengan siwon?**

**penasaran?**

**tunggu kelanjutannya yah**

**gomawo n ttep review**

**waranghae hugs kisseu**

**muaaahhhh**


	4. Chapter 4

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

Sungmin tampak begitu gelisah ditemani Ryeowook saat hendak kembali masuk kedalam kamar pengantinnya. Dia terlalu lama berdoa didalam gereja sehingga dia melewatkan banyak hal.

Toktoktok

Ryeowook mengetukan pintu kamar pengantin itu untuk Sungmin

Clek

Pintu itu dibuka Siwon yang memang sudah sejak tadi menunggu kedatangan Sungmin istri yang baru dinikahinya kemarin pagi.

"kau bawa kemana istriku hingga sore begini? Apa kalian tersesat?" Siwon menegur Ryeowook begitu tegas

"maafkan saya tuan muda! Tadi kami terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu di gereja, setelah itu nona menemukan tanaman bunga Lily dihalaman gereja itu. Nona sangan menyukai bunga Lily jadi kami lupa waktu saat menikmatinya" jawab Ryeowook gugup

"kau tidak perlu menegurnya sekasar itu yeobo! Aku yang salah karena aku terlalu asyik memetik bunga Lily itu" Sungmin membela Ryeowook

"kau tahu? Aku begitu mengkhawatirkanmu istriku! Aku takut kalian tersesat. Kau tahukan kau adalah yeoja berharga trilyunan jika seseorang menculikmu lalu meminta tabusan" Siwon menuntun Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar

"kau pergilah! Tinggalkan kami berdua" Siwon mencegat langkah Ryeowook saat hendak masuk kedalam kamar

"baiklah tuan muda! Permisi" Ryeowook pergi meninggalkan majikannya bersama namja yang benar – benar ingin memperdayanya.

_'aku menjadi sangat penasaran dengan wajahmu Choi Siwon! Diantara semua orang yang memiliki energi negatif aku rasa kau adalah pemilik energi yang paling negatif yang bisa aku rasakan. Aku ingin tahu selicik apa tampangmu hingga kau memiliki energi begitu buruk seperti ini'_ Sungmin mulai gelisah karena ditinggalkan berdua bersama Siwon didalam kamar itu

"apa kau sudah siap dengan permintaanmu itu? Kau begitu berani berbicara dihadapan banyak orang bahwa kau ingin kembali bercinta denganku siang ini. Apa kau benar – benar sudah siap Lee Sungmin?" Siwon menarik pinggul Sungmin menempel ditubuhnya

Degdeg degdeg

Jantung Sungmin berdebar kencang dan keringat dingin membasahi sebagian tubuhnya. Bukan perasaan yang sama saat bersama Kyuhyun tapi kali ini jantung dan keringat itu adalah satu ekspresi dari ketakutan seorang Lee Sungmin

"tunggu! Jangan sentuh aku" Sungmin spontan menghindar karena dia sangat bisa merasakan energi Siwon yang begitu buruk

"waeyeo?" tanya Siwon mencurigai Sungmin

"aku harus kekamar mandi sebentar! Aku harus membersihkan diri" Sungmin meraba – raba ruangan hendak melangkah menuju kamar mandi

"aku akan menunggumu diatas kasur! Jadi segeralah naik dan kita akan segera bercinta" Siwon memerintah

"arraseo!" balas Sungmin terus menjulurkan tangannya

.

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok kamar mandi tanpa melakukan apapun. Dia jelas terlihat begitu gelisah dan kecewa karena dikamar itu ternyata hanya ada Siwon dan tidak lagi menghadirkan sosok Kyuhyun.

_'Tuhan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku keluar sekarang juga? Apakah dia akan benar – benar menyentuhku? Aku tahu dia memili hak untuk menyentuhku Tuhan! Tapi aku sungguh tidak rela tubuhku disentuh namja jahat itu'_ air mata Sungmin menetes

"chagiya! Kenapa kau begitu lama diam disana? Apa yang kau lakukan didalam sana?" Siwon berteriak dari luar kamar mandi

"nee! Aku akan segera keluar!" jawab Sungmin menyeka air matanya

Sungmin melangkah begitu berat menuju pintu. Dia menarik nafas dalam untuk bersiap – siap menerima apapun yang akan terjadi diluar kamar mandi itu.

Clek

Pintu kamar mandi dibuka Sungmin. Sungmin melangkah pelan dengan tangan yang terus menjulur. Langkah Sungmin berbelok kearah kiri menuju tempat tidur. Sungmin duduk di tepi ranjang membelakangi seseorang yang tidur diatas ranjang itu.

Kening Sungmin mengerut dia sedang berfikir dan mencerna siapa namja yang tidur diatas ranjang itu karena energi yang dia rasakan begitu berbeda dengan energi yang dimiliki Siwon begitu juga Kyuhyun.

"nuguya? Kau siapa?" tanya Sungmin saat seseorang yang ada diatas ranjang itu mencoba menyentuh dada Sungmin dari belakang

Namja itu tampak kikuk saat Sungmin bertanya tentang dirinya. Dia bertahan untuk tidak membuka suaranya karena Siwon sudah memerintahkan seperti itu.

"jawab aku? Siapa kau?" Sungmin kembali berteriak dan memukuli namja itu sekenanya

'kau ada dimana Choi Siwon?' Sungmin kalap dan melemparkan apapun yang ada didekatnya membuat kegaduhan

**Three hours before**

Seluruh anggota keluarga konglomerat itu sedang menikmati menu dessertnya. Sungmin memukulkan sendoknya kegelas kristal berisi minuman ringannya untuk memanggil Ryeowook yang berdiri tidak pernah jauh darinya untuk menghampirinya.

"nona muda memanggilku? Apa yang nona muda butuhkan?" tanya Ryeowook saat menghampiri Sungmin

"apakah semua orang akan kembali ke Seoul hari ini?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara yang amat pelan

"yang aku dengar begitu nyonya!" jawab Ryeowook juga berbisik

"apakah Cho Kyuhyun juga akan kembali ke Seoul?" kali ini Sungmin berbisik

"tentu saja nona! Dia kembali bersama pelayan lainnya" Ryeowook memandang kearah Siwon yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Sungmin istrinya

_'Tuhan apa yang akan terjadi jika Kyuhyun dibiarkan kembali ke Seoul? Aku tidak akan aman bersama Siwon'_

"setelah sarapan ini selesai antar aku ke gereja! Aku ingin berdoa" Sungmin berbisik pada Ryeowook

"baiklah nona" Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya lalu kembali berdiri ketempatnya semula.

Siwon terus memandangi Sungmin dan mengawasi gerak – gerik Sungmin bersama Ryeowook.

_'apa yang sedang kau rencanakan Lee Sungmin? Apakah kau memang seorang maniak? Kau begitu terang – terangan meminta sebuah cumbuan dihadapan banyak orang. Tampaknya kau tidak selugu yang aku kira, aku harus mengawasimu' _Siwon meneguk _Sea_ _Brezee_-nya

.

.

Siwon segera menghampiri Donghae saat acara sarapan selesai dan membiarkan Sungmin pergi begitu saja bersama Ryeowook. Tuan dan nyonya Lee menganggap itu bukanlah hal yang istimewa karena mereka menganggap Siwon dan Donghae memang bersahabat sangat baik.

"apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan noonamu itu? Apakah dia memang seorang maniak?" Siwon berbisik kesal pada Donghae

"sepertinya pelayan itu sudah membuatnya terlena hyung!" Donghae membalas dengan sebuah candaan yang tentu saja membuat Siwon menjadi kesal

"kau membuatku kesal Lee Donghae!" Siwon menunjukan wajah sinisnya

"mianata hyung! aku hanya mencoba membuatmu lebih relax" Donghae tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Siwon

"kau membosankan" ejek Siwon masih kesal

"sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu kesal hyung? permintaan noona kah? Kau tidak perlu mendengarnya. Itu hanyalah sebuah jawaban gurauan yang biasa didapat para pengantin baru" Donghae mengajak Siwon melangkah meninggalkan meja makan itu

_'kau memang bodoh Lee Donghae! Yang aku pikirkan bukanlah tentang keinginan yeoja maniak yang ingin kembali bercinta. Tapi yang aku pikirkan adalah seberapa pintarnya dia dibalik kebutaannya? Baiklah Lee Sungmin aku akan ikuti permainanmu kali ini'_ Siwon melangkah dibelakang Donghae

"aku harus meminta bantuan pelayan itu lagi siang ini!" ujar Siwon menghentikan langkah Donghae

"kau benar – benar menganggap apa yang noona katakan itu serius?" Donghae menghampiri

"kau dengar dengan baik Lee Donghae! Apa kau pikir malam yang harus aku lewati dengan noonamu itu hanya malam pertama saja? Apa tidak akan ada malam – malam selanjutnya? Atau kau rela aku menyentuh noonamu itu dan bercinta dengannya?" Bisik Siwon tegas

"kau benar hyung! sepertinya namja itu akan semakin kaya! Karena kau harus selalu membayarnya saat dia menggantikan peranmu!" Donghae memandang Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri ditempatnya

"panggilkan dia untukku! Temui aku di rumah kaca" Siwon berlalu meninggalkan Donghae

.

.

Donghae melangkah begitu cepat menghampiri Siwon yang sudah menunggunya dirumah kaca tanpa membawa Kyuhyun disampingnya.

"hyung! celaka" nafas Donghae terengah – engah

"ada apa? Katakan padaku?" Siwon tampak begitu khawatir

"pelayan itu sudah dalam perjalan kembali ke Seoul bersama pelayan lainnya. Begitu juga orang tua kita. Aku juga harus segera pulang ke Soeul karena malam ini aku harus kembali ke Tokyo" Donghae memberitakan

"mworago? Namja itu sudah kembali ke Seoul?" Siwon mengerutkan alis matanya

"aku tidak rela jika kau menyentuh noona hyung! kau harus berpura – pura dan kau harus menolaknya" Donghae memelas

"tenanglah sayang! Aku tidak akan pernah menyentuh noonamu itu. Kau tahu aku dengan sangat baik bukan? Aku begitu menginginkanmu" Siwon membelai wajah tampan Donghae

_'tidak ada seorangpun yang aku inginkan didunia ini! Aku hanya menginginkan sebuah kekuasaan mutlak'_ Siwon menggerutu dalam hatinya

"aku sangat mencintaimu hyung sampai aku mati" Donghae memulai untuk mencium Siwon

.

Siwon masih bertahan dirumah kaca itu setelah Donghae pergi pamit padanya. Tidak lupa Siwon juga memberikan Donghae obat bius dalam botol kecil yang biasa dia berikan saat mereka berkencan sebelum perannya diambil alih oleh Lee Hyukjae.

Siwon berfikir keras bagaimana mengikuti permainan yang sedang Sungmin rencanakan. Siwon lalu merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Tuuut tuut

"nee tuan muda!" suara Lee Hyukjae menjawab panggilan Siwon

"aku punya tugas penting buatmu Lee Hyukjae! Kau masih di pulau ini bukan?" Siwon menunjukan ekspresi yang begitu dingin

"nee aku masih disekitar hotel milik orang tuamu. Tugas apa yang tuan muda berikan padaku?" Hyukjae menantang

"temui aku dirumah kaca sekarang juga!" Siwon menutup ponselnya

.

.

Lee Hyungkae melangkah pasti menghampiri majikan yang selalu memberinya tugas nikmat dan menyenangkan. Tangannya melempar lalu menangkan kunci mobilnya untuk berulang kali.

"hentikan tingkah konyolmu itu Lee Hyukjae!" Siwon menegur sambil berteriak

"apa yang membuat tuan muda begitu kesal? Apa noona itu tidak memberimu kabar?" Hyukjae membahas noona yang misterius itu

"bukan urusanmu bodoh! Fokuslah dengan tugas yang akan aku perintahkan untukmu?" Siwon memukul jidat Hyukjae dan itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya

Lee Hyukjae adalah anak angkat yang diadopsi tuan Choi untuk menjadi teman bermain Siwon sejak dia masih berumur 5 tahun. Mereka seusia yang lahirnya hanya berselang beberapa hari saja. Selain noona misterius itu, Lee Hyukjae-lah yang mengetahui rahasia besar seorang Choi Siwon yang terkenal begitu sempurna.

"katakan saja kali ini apa tugas yang akan tuan berikan padaku? Aku rasa bukan untuk menggauli namja manis itu bukan? Karena ku lihat dia sudah kembali ke Seoul" Hyukjae menduga – duga

"benar! Aku menugaskanmu kali ini adalah bukan untuk menggauli Lee Donghae tapi Lee Sungmin istriku!" ujar Siwon berhasil membuat Hyukjae tersentak

"mworago? Istrimu?" wajah Hyukjae sedikit memucat

"waeyeo? Apa ada masalah dengan itu?" Siwon menunjukan wajah kecewa

"kau tahu aku tuan muda! Aku tidak mampu berdiri jika bersama yeoja" Hyukjae yang memang seorang gay membuka aibnya

"aku tidak ingin mendengar sebuah keluhan apalagi penolakan! Kau harus menerima tugas ini. Kau bayangkan saja yeoja itu adalah Lee Donghae. Mereka sama – sama memiliki lubang bukan?" Siwon berkata begitu vulgar

_'kau memang sudah gila Choi Siwon. Noona itu benar – benar sudah mencuci otakmu. Aku begitu merindukan Choi Siwon yang begitu naif dan baik hati'_ Hyukjae menatap Siwon dengan tatapan iba, kesal juga kecewa

"aku akan melakukan semua yang kau perintahkan. Dari mana aku harus memulai?" Hyukjae pasrah

"kau ikut bersamaku masuk kedalam kamar pengantinku. Aku yakin istriku masih berada digereja. Aku sudah menugaskan se suster untuk mengulur waktu dan mengajaknya bermain dipekarangan gereja yang terdapat banyak bunga Lily disana" Siwon melangkah mendahului Hyukjae

.

.

Siwon dan Hyukjae sudah berada didalam kamar pengantin. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mencurigai putra pemilik hotel itu.

"kau bersembunyilah dibawah ranjang agar istriku tidak curiga. Dia tidak sepenuhnya buta, matanya hanya tidak mampu melihat objek dengan sempurna" Siwon melancarkan rencana gilanya

"lalu bagaimana selanjutnya? Saat aku menggantikan peranmu, lalu tuan muda?" Hyukae sedikit kebingungan

"aku akan bersembunyi dibawa ranjang ini! Kita bertukar tempat" jawab Siwon melihat – lihat kolong ranjang

"apa kau memang sama sekali tidak memiliki sedikit saja perasaan pada istrimu itu tuan? Aku lihat dia adalah yeoja yang cantik" Hyukjae mencoba membuka hati Siwon

"tidak ada! Dan tidak akan pernah terjadi" jawab Siwon begitu tegas

.

**Back to Sungmin, Siwon and Hyukjae moment**

siwon menarik Hyukjae yang terjatuh karena didorong Sungmin, untuk masuk kebawah ranjangnya. Siwon kembali bertukar tempat dengan Hyukjae untuk berada dekat Sungmin diatas ranjang

"tentu saja aku adalah suamimu Lee Sungmin! Kenapa kau begitu histeris melemparkan semua barang? Dan mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh" Siwon membentak Sungmin

"aku tahu orang yang tadi menyentuhku itu bukan kau yeobo! Tapi orang lain" Sungmin balik membentak

"apa kau sudah gila! Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan orang lain masuk kedalam kamar pengantin kita. Kau cukup buta saja aku mohon. Jangan otakmu aku tidak sanggup menghabiskan waktu dengan seorang yang idiot" Siwon mulai menghina Sungmin

"apa kau pikir aku bahagia menjadi istrimu Choi Siwon? kau bermimpi jika berfikir aku bahagia menjadi istrimu" Sungmin membalas

"ahh sudahlah! Aku sudah tidak memiliki lagi hasrat untuk meneruskan bulan madu kita! Kita kembali ke Seoul sekarang juga" Siwon turun lalu melangkah dengan hentakan kaki yang begitu ditekan untuk membereskan barang – barangnya

"panggilkan aku Ryeowook pelayanku aku mohon panggilak dia" Sungmin teriak histeris

"aku tidak perlu memanggilnya! kau saja yang keluar untuk menemuinya" Siwon menuntun Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya untuk menemui Ryeowook yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kamar pengantin itu

"tenangkan nonamu ini! Dia begitu histeris hingga mendorongku terjatuh. Jika dia sudah tenang, kemasi barangnya kita akan kembali segera ke Seoul" Siwon menyerahkan Sungmin pada Ryeowook

"arraseo tuan muda!" jawab Ryeowook menuntun Sungmin melangkah

Sungmin meneteskan air matanya lalu segukan menangis memeluk Ryeowook yang sedang menuntunnya membuat Ryeowook penasaran dan ingin sekali bertanya

"nona gwencana? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ryeowook begitu mencemaskan Sungmin

"apakah kita sudah berada jauh dari suamiku?" tanya Sungmin menyeka air matanya

"nee! Kita sudah berada jauh sekali. Waeyeo?" tanya Ryeowook menyeka sisa air mata yang menempel dipipi Sungmin

"suamiku itu adalah orang gila Wookie-ah! dia benar – benar namja yang tidak normal" Sungmin kembali menangis

"nona aku mohon tenangkan dirimu! Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan tuan muda Choi adalah namja gila?" Ryeowook tampak begitu bingung

"kau tahu! Dimalam pertama kami dia mengutus Cho Kyuhyun untuk menggauliku! Dan dia berpura – pura mengakuinya saat aku memuji kegagahan semalam yang tidak dia lakukan! Dan baru saja, dia memasukan namja lainnya untuk menyentuhku namja yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal karena aku merasakan energi yang berbeda" air mata Sungmin mengalir begitu deras

"mworago? Cho Kyuhyun bersamamu dimalam pengantin mu? Apa yang nona lakukan dengannya?" Ryeowook kembali merasakan kekecewaan

"kami bercinta dan aku bahagia karena aku menyerahkan kehormatanku kepada namja yang sangat aku cintai. Aku rela melakukannya walau aku harus kesakitan karena aku tahu namja itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun" Sungmin mulai tampak sedikit cerah jika mengingat sosok Kyuhyun

"kau berdosa nona! Seharusnya kau tolak dia saat kau tahu dia bukanah suamimu! Aku kecewa padamu" Ryeowook melepaskan tuntunannya

"jika aku berdosa lalu bagaimana dengan Choi Siwon? aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan diluar kamar dimalam bulan madu kami. Dia baru kembali saat pagi hari dan berpura – pura kami baru saja berhubungan intim. Aku yakin dia sudah memiliki kekasih dan terpaksa menikahiku karena perjodohan ini" Sungmin membela diri

"aku tidak mengerti kehidupan apa yang kalian para bangsawan sedang jalani? Kalian semua benar – benar menakutkan" Ryeowook menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Kepulangan Siwon dan Sungmin yang begitu mendadak ke Seoul, membuat tuan dan nyonya Lee sedikit kecewa. Mereka berharap puteri mereka menikmati bulan madunya di pulau Jeju lebih lama lagi dan segera memberikan mereka cucu yang lucu – lucu.

Tapi tidak bagi Cho Kyuhyun. Begitu dia mendengar kembalinya Lee Sungmin ke Seoul membuat dia jauh lebih bersemangat mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai tukang kebun di istana itu.

Malam kedua setelah pernikahannya mereka lewatkan tanpa berhubungan intim. Masing – masing beralasan mereka lelah setelah melakukan perjalanan dari pulau Jeju – Seoul.

Malam ke-5 masih sama saja, Siwon sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk menyentuh Sungmin. Sungmin lebih parah lagi, dia memilih untuk mengurung diri didalam kamarnya yang kini harus rela dia bagi bersama Siwon suami tercintanya.

Siwon mulai kembali berfikir untuk memakai jasa Kyuhyun menggantikan perannya menggauli Sungmin istrinya dimalam ke-5. Siwon yang sudah mulai mencurigai Sungmin dengan kemampuannya merasakan seseorang melalui kepekaannya berniat untuk membuktikan Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang istimewa dihati Sungmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah begitu lenggang menghampiri Siwon yang sudah menunggunya dicafe yang letaknya tidak jauh dari istana keluarga Lee. Siwon yang sudah bisa menyaksikan kedatangan Kyuhyun dari tempatnya mengacungkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun agar segera menghampirinya

"aku tidak bisa menyepelakanmu ternyata! Aku belum sempat memuji kehebatanmu. Apa kau memang begitu hebat hingga yeoja itu begitu memuji kegagahanmu!" sambut Siwon tersenyum sinis

"apa yang ingin tuan lakukan lagi pada nona muda?" Kyuhyun bertanya

"lakukan malam ini dan gauli dia! lakukan dihadapanku!" jawab Siwon semakin terdengar gila ditelinga Kyuhyun

"mworago? Kau memintaku kembali melakukannya dan dihadapanmu? Kau pikir kami adalah binatang?" Kyuhyun tak mampu menahan emosinya

"buatku kau memang binatang pelayan!" tatapan Siwon begitu tajam

"ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu tuan muda? Kenapa kau memintaku melakukan itu? Dia istrimu kenapa kau tidak menyentuhnya sendiri? Apa kau memang tidak normal? Apakah 'adikmu' itu tidak dapat berdiri?" ledek Kyuhyun begitu mengena

"itu bukan urusanmu brengsek! Lakukan apa yang sudah aku perintahkan" Siwon membentak Kyuhyun

"ancaman apalagi yang akan kau berikan padaku jika aku menolakmu?" tanya Kyuhyun menodong

"aku akan memerintahkan orang lain untuk melakukan tugasmu! Dengan begitu Lee Sungmin akan disentuh namja lainnya. Apa kau rela?" Siwon menusuk jantung Kyuhyun

"kau memang menakutkan tuan muda! Kau tidak seperti apa yang aku dengar dari berita" Kyuhyun menyerah

"aku akan mengajaknya keluar! Kita akan melakukan rencana ini dihotel untuk menghindari kecurigaan keluarga Lee. Aku sudah mem-booking sebuah kamar suit! Kamarnya 608. Kau pergi lebih dulu dan tunggu kami disana. Katakan pada receptionistnya kau adalah orang yang aku tugaskan untuk mengantar dokumen. Aku akan menelpon hotel untuk menginformasikan kedatanganmu" Siwon meneguk cappuchino-nya

"Tuhan akan menghukummu tuan" Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Siwon untuk segera pergi kehotel yang Siwon maksud

.

.

Sungmin melangkah begitu berat dan begitu ketakutan saat Siwon menuntunnya menelusuri lorong menuju kamar hotel yang sudah di booking Siwon.

_'kali ini apa yang sedang kau rencanakan Choi Siwon? namja mana lagi yang akan kau tugaskan untuk menyentuhku? Lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan jika kau berani mencelakaiku' _Sungmin mengancam

_'kau tidak akan pernah menduga kejutan apa yang sudah aku siapkan didalam kamar itu Lee Sungmin! Apa kau akan kembali menolak seperti yang kau lakukan terhadap Hyukjae'_ Siwon melirik kearah Sungmin begitu sinis

Tiiit

Pintu kamar hotel dibuka Siwon. Siwon menuntun Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar itu. Suasana kamar sudah Siwon siapkan begitu matang. Ranjang royal sengaja dia hadapkan kearah kamar mandi berhadapan dengan bathtube dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh namun apa yang terjadi diatas ranjang itu dapat terlihat dengan jelas dari bathtube.

Siwon memapah Sungmin untuk duduk diatas ranjang royal itu. Dan mulai melepaskan matel yang menutup pakaian Sungmin.

"apa kau ingin melepaskan sendiri pakaianmu?" bisik Siwon memberi signal pada kyuhyun untuk bersiap

"aku akan melepaksaknnya sendiri" jawab Sungmin cemas

'kenapa aku merasakan energimu dikamar ini Cho Kyuhyun? Apakah kau ada disini?' Sungmin menengok kesegala arah seolah dia bisa melihat

"aku lupa memesan minuman! Aku keluar sebentar!"

Siwon melangkah menuju pintu luar yang sudah terhalang dinding membuka lalu menutup kembali pintu itu sementara Siwon sama sekali tidak keluar kamar itu. Semua itu Siwon lakukan adalah untuk mengelabui Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang bersembunyi dibalik tirai tebal kamar itu segera keluar untuk menghampiri Sungmin yang sudah duduk diatas royal bed-nya. Energi positif yang dimiliki Kyuhyun mampu menutup energi negatif yang dimilik Siwon sehingga Sungmin tidak dapat merasakan kehadiran Siwon dikamar itu.

Kyuhyun yang sudah begitu dekat dengan Sungmin lalu membelai wajah Sungmin dengan begitu mesra.

_'ini kau Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tahu itu'_ Sungmin tersenyum menikmati belaian dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun duduk disamping Sungmin lalu mulai menciumnya. Sementara Siwon melangkah mengendap – endap melewati pasangan yang akan bertempur itu menuju bathtube berisi air panas yang merupakan tempat favorite-nya.

Siwon mulai memasukan kakinya satu persatu kedalam bathtube dengan perlahan sementara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih berciuman. Dari tempat Siwon duduk dapat terlihat jelas adegan ciuman itu bertambah panas. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memagut dan berguling-gulingan diatas royal bed itu.

lidah Kyuhyun mulai menjalar bagai bagai ular ketelinga dan leher Sungmin . sementara tangannya menyusup kedalam blus meremas-remas payudara yang menyebabkan Sungmin mendesah-desah.

"ahhh ahhh" desahan Sungmin terdengar tertahan namun sangat sensual

Siwon tersenyum sinis melihat adegan itu tanpa berkedip.

_'baiklah! Sekarang kita lihat apa yang selanjutnya akan kamu lakukan Cho Kyuhyun'_ Siwon mulai membasahi bagian dadanya dengan air di barhtube itu

_'maafkan aku nona! Aku begitu tega melakukan ini dan dipertontonkan pada namja gila itu. Semua aku lakukan karena aku tidak rela kau disentuh namja lain'_ Mata Kyuhyun berkaca – kaca melihat nasib Sungmin yang begitu terperdaya

Aksi Kyuhyun mulai membuka dan melepaskan blus Sungmin hingga menyisakan pakaian dalam Sungmin. Bra Sungmin Kyuhyun lepaskan kaitannya lalu dia lempar begitu saja. Lidahnya mulai menjalar dan meliuk-liuk di putingnya, menghisap dan meremas-remas payudara Sungmin.

"ahh hmmm" Sungmin kembali mendesah dengan suara lebih kencang

Setelah itu tangan Kyuhyun mulai merayap kebawah, mengelus-elus bagian sensitif yang tertutup celana dalamnya. Kyuhyun berusaha membuka penutup terakhir itu, tapi sepertinya Sungmin mulai menyadari dan dengan inisiatif Sungmin lepaskan celananya hingga benar – benar telanjang

_'lakukan yang terbaik yang kamu bisa Cho Kyuhyun! Aku ingin puas malam ini'_

Kyuhyun tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu, kembali menikmati bukit kenikmatan Sungmin yang indah itu, perlahan mulutnya merayap makin kebawah.. kebawah.. dan kebawah. Kyuhyun mengecup-ngecup gundukan diantara paha.

"ahh Kyuu.." lirih Sungmin pelan menyebut nama depan Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun seketika menghentikan aksinya, meresapi apa yang baru saja didengarnya walau samar.

_'apakah kau memanggil namaku nona?'_ tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati

Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun membuka kedua paha Sungmin dan mulai mengecup kewanitaannya disertai jilatan-jilatan. Tubuh Sungmin bergetar merasakan lidah Kyuhyun.

"Agghh.. Kyu.. oohh.. hmm.. " lagi – lagi Sungmin mendesah memanggil nama Kyuhyun.

Beruntung desahan itu tidak begitu kencang sehingga Siwon tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Mendengar desahan Sungmin, Kyuhyun semakin menjadi-jadi dan tidak lagi mempedulikan kehadiran Siwon diantara mereka, ia bahkan menghisap-hisap kewanitaan Sungmin dan meremas-remas payudaranya dengan liar. Hentakan-hentakan birahi sepertinya telah menguasai Sungmin, tubuhnya menggelinjang keras disertai desahan dan erangan yang tidak berkeputusan, tangannya mengusap-usap dan menarik-narik rambut Kyuhyun, seakan tidak ingin melepaskan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"ahhh kau sungguh hebat hmmm" kali ini desahannya mampu didengar Siwon

Siwon berhenti membasahi badannya tatapannya terfokus pada dua orang yang sedang bertarung mendapatkan kenikmatan tiada tara. Tangan Siwon mulai mengitari pahanya.

_'itu sangat menjijikan tapi aku cukup terangsang'_ Siwon mulai membuka sabuk celananya

Sungmin semakin membuka lebar kedua kakinya agar memudahkan mulut Kyuhyun melahap kewanitaannya. Kepalanya mengeleng kekiri-kekanan, tangannya menggapai-gapai, semua yang diraih dicengramnya kuat-kuat. Sungmin sudah tenggelam dan setiap detik berlalu semakin dalam ia menuju ke dasar lautan birahi.

Kyuhyun tahu persis apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya, ia membuka celana dalamnya dan merangkak naik keatas tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun memasukan batangnya kedalam vagina Sungmin yang sudah basah dan licin.

"hmmm Kyu!" suara itu terdengar jelas membuat Kyuhyun dan Siwon tersentak

_'nuguya? Siapa nama yang kau sebut Lee Sungmin?'_ Siwon membuka matanya lebar – lebar

_'nona aku mohon jangan kau sebut namaku! Suamimu ada disini bersama kita' _Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin agar tidak mendesah dan memanggil namanya

Mereka bergumul dalam ketelanjangan yang berbalut birahi. Sesekali Kyuhyun di atas sesekali dibawah disertai gerakan erotis pinggulnya, Sungmin tidak tinggal diam ia melakukan juga yang sama. Kemaluan mereka saling beradu, menggesek, dan menekan-nekan. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman dari bibir masing masing. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara royal bed yang mengecit.

Melihat itu semua membuat degup jantung Siwon berdetak kencang dan bagian-bagian sensitif di tubuh Siwon mengeras. Siwon mulai terjangkit virus birahi mereka.

Kyuhyun kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya yang ditopang satu tangan, sementara tangan lain memegang kejantannya. Kyuhyun kembali menekan pinggulnya, ujung kejantanannya tenggelam dalam kewanitaan Sungmin.

"Aakhh.. Kyu.. eengghh" erang Sungmin cukup keras

Kyuhyun lebih merunduk lagi dengan sikut menahan badan, perlahan pinggulnya bergerak turun naik serta mulutnya dengan rakus melumat payudara Sungmin

"uss.. Kyu.. nikmat.. ohh.. " Sungmin meracau.

" mmhh" Kyuhyun akhirnya mendesah

Bukan hanya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang terayun-ayun gelombang birahi, Siwon yang melihat semua itu turut hanyut dibuatnya. Tanpa sadar Siwon mulai memainkan batangnya yang masih terbungkus celana dalam mahalnya membuat matanya terpejam-pejam merasakan nikmatnya.

Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin sudah akan mencapai orgasme, ia merebahkan badannya menindih Sungmin dan memeluknya seraya melumat mulut, leher dan telinga Sungmin. Kyuhyun menekan pinggulnya, dapat Siwon bayangkan bagaimana kejantanannya melesak masuk ke dalam rongga kenikmatan Sungmin.

"Auuwww.. Kyu.. Hmm" desah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Sungmin yang terus saja memanggil namanya agar tidak bersuara lagi

Beberapa saat Kyuhyun tidak bergerak, ia mengecup-ngecup leher, pundak dan akhirnya payudara Sungmin kembali jadi bulan-bulanan lidah dan mulutnya. Perlakuan Kyuhyun membuat birahi Siwon yang melihatnya terusik kembali dan mulai melepaskan pakaian yang menutupi bagian bawahnya.

Sungmin melenguh dan mendesah-desah, lama kelamaan semakin menjadi-jadi saat Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Bagian belakang tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulai dari punggung, pinggang sampai bokongnya tak luput dari remasan-remasan tangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memahami sekali keadaan Sungmin, pinggulnya mulai digerakan memutar perlahan sekali tapi mulutnya bertambah ganas melahap gundukan daging Sungmin yang dihiasi puting kecil kemerah-merahan.

"Uhh.. ohh.. Kyu" desah kenikmatan Sungmin, kakinya dibuka lebih melebar lagi.

Kyuhyun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dipercepat ritme gerakan pinggulnya.

"Agghh.. ohh.. terus Kyu" Sungmin meracau merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun yang berputar-putar di kewanitaannya, kepalanya tengadah dengan mata terpejam, pinggulnya turut bergoyang. Merasakan gerakannya mendapat respon Kyuhyun tidak ragu lagi untuk menarik-memasukan batang kemaluannya.

"Aaauugghh.. sshh.. Kyu.. ohh.. Kyu" Sungmin tak kuasa lagi menahan luapan kenikmatan yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"ahh hmmm hmmmm" Kyuhyun akhirnya mendesah dan semakin tidak mempedulikan Siwon yang menjadi penonton mereka

"mendesahlah sayang aku tahu itu kau" bisik Sungmin pelan ditelinga Kyuhyun

"saranghae nona muda" bisik Kyuhyun dengan suara lebih pelan

"nado Kyu" balas Sungmin lalu mereka berciuman

Pinggul Kyuhyun yang turun naik dan kaki Sungmin yang terbuka lebar membuat darah Siwon berdesir, menimbulkan denyut-denyut di bagian sensitifnya. Siwon kocok batangnya dengan tangan kirinya. Tubuhnya bergetar begitu jari-jemarinya meraba-raba kejantanannya.

"Ssshh.. sshh" desis Siwon tertahan, sesaat 'life show' Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terlupakan. Kesadarannya kembali begitu mendengar pekikan Sungmin.

"aahh..ahhh.. nikmat sekalii ahh" Sungmin terbuai dalam birahinya yang menggebu-gebu.

"Nikmat nona ahhh.. nikmati sepuas-puasnya" bisik Kyuhyun menggigit kuping Sungmin

"Ssshh.. ahh.. ohh.. Kyu" lenguh Sungmin

"hmm ahhh" Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya

"Ohh.. Kyu.. aku sayang kamu.. sshh" desah Sungmin seraya memeluk

Semakin liar keduanya bergumul, keringat kenikmatan membanjir menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Kyuhyun menekan pantatnya dalam-dalam dan tubuh keduanya pun mengejang. Gema erangan kenikmatan mereka memenuhi seantero kamar dan kemudian keduanya terkulai lemas.

Siwon yang masih sibuk sendiri didalam bathtube melakukan onani mencari kenikmatan atas dirinya kemudian tersadar adegan live show Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah berakhir. Siwon melihat kedua makhluk itu sudah terkulai lemas dan sepertinya tidak berdaya. Siwon perlahan turun lalu menutupi bagian bawahnya dengan handuk yang tergantung tak jauh dari bathtube.

Siwon melangkah pelan mengendap – endap mengambil ponsel pintarnya yang tadi dia simpan disamping bathtube.

Jepreet jepreet jepreet

Siwon memoto Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemas dengan telanjang dengan ponselnya. Sepertinya Siwon sudah merencakan kejahatan yang lainnya dari foto itu.

**tbc**

**annyeong!**

**update lagi nihhh**

**gimana ama chapter ini? mudah - mudahan kalian makin suka tapi pliss bgt jangan benci suami vai yah walau dia jahat disini #ditaboksiwonest**

**gomawo buat semua review yang membludak**

**miane vai gak bisa sebutin satu - satu**

**salam kenal buat new readers **

**wahh vai gak bisa banyak" chitchatnya**

**jadi g bisa bahas tanya dari review kalian**

**takut nihh suami udh melotot ngetik sampe malam mulu #curcol**

**pokonya pantengin terus ff ini yah!**

**akan banyak kejutan disetiap chapternya**

**buat yang nunggu The Forgiveness sabar yah blm juga dpt inspirasinya #alibi**

**deepbow**

**saranghae kisseu**

**muacchhhh**


	5. Chapter 5

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"yaaa bangunlah! Ayo bangun! _Palli_" teriak Siwon membangunkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan menarik kaki Kyuhyun hingga terjatuh kelantai

Bruk

Kyuhyun yang telanjang dengan air muka yang masih tampak begitu mengantuk berusaha keras membuka matanya yang masih berat sambil mengusap bokongnya yang membentur lantai bertanya

"kali ini apa yang kau inginkan?" Kyuhyun meninggikan intonasinya wajahnya yang tampan memerah, sorot matanya menyimpan kebencian karena emosi yang terpendam terhadap Siwon

Sementara Sungmin yang memang sudah merasakan energi Siwon kerena jaraknya begitu dekat dengannya berusaha menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang dengan menggapai selimut putih yang sebagiannya menjuntai kelantai kamar hotel itu. Wajah Sungmin begitu pucat dan begitu putus asa karena otaknya memikirkan rencana jahat apa yang akan Siwon lakukan untuknya yang dipergoki baru saja bercinta dengan Kyuhyun si tukang kebunnya yang tampan.

"apa ada yang mau kau bicarakan padaku chagiya?" Siwon mencengkram dagu Sungmin hingga membuat wajah Sungmin yang cantik tampak begitu konyol

"apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bukankah ini semua adalah rencanana yang sudah kau buat bukan?" air bening mulai menggenangi mata Sungmin yang teduh itu dan wajah cantik itu kini tampak begitu terluka

"aku bisa melihat dan meyakini kau mencintai namja itu! Bahkan aku mendengar kau memanggil namanya saat kau mendesah"

Wajah Siwon yang selalu terlihat tampan dan gesture yang elegan melepaskan cengkramananya di dagu Sungmin dengan kasar melangkah perlahan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih duduk diatas lantai, menarik tangan kiri Kyuhyun dengan begitu kasar lalu menghempaskan Kyuhyun keatas ranjang hingga hampir saja mengenai Sungmin

"sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan tuan muda? Apa yang kau inginkan" Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin yang sudah berlinang air mata, mata rubahnya memandangi yeoja rapuh itu penuh haru lalu melirik begitu sinis kearah Siwon yang berdiri memandangi mereka dengan tatapan jijik

"jujur saja aku merasa terbantu saat melihat kalian saling mencintai! Akan semakin mudah untukmu menjalankan tugasmu. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu khawatir melewatkan malam – malam lainnya sebagai suami seorang bernama Lee Sungmin!" Siwon mengangkat alis matanya memandangi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, melipat kedua tangannya didada, begitu tampak sisi liciknya

"bedebah gila!" urat dileher Sungmin terlihat merengkang saat Sungmin berteriak melepaskan emosinya kepada Siwon

"ohoooo! Bukankah kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku? Aku tidak menyentuhmu. Aku bahkan menghadiahkan namja yang begitu kau cintai untuk menyentuhmu, kau tidak perlu berlaga seperti pemain opera sabun yang selalu begitu menderita Lee Sungmin! Kau ternyata tidak senaif yang terlihat, kau boleh buta, matamu tidak berfungsi dengan baik, tapi hasrat sexualmu ternyata melebihi yeoja normal pada umumnya. Kau begitu liar dan binal saat berada diatas ranjang! Aku seperti sedang menyaksikan film _yadong _produksi orang bule di Amerika sana! Benar – benar menakjubkan dan aku terangsang saat melihat aksi kalian! Hahahahaha"

Mulut Siwon terbuka lebar tertawa penuh kepuasan, wajahnya menghadap kelangit – langit kamar, kedua tangannya terlentang dan memutarkan tubuhnya

"keparat!" umpat Sungmin dadanya mengembang mengempis mengatur nafasnya yang begitu cepat, kedua tangannya mengepal menatap Siwon penuh kebencian

"kita buat kesepakatan! Aku akan terus melanjalankan peranku sebagai suamimu dan selalu terlihat begitu mencintaimu, lakukan hal yang sama! Dan kau Cho Kyuhyun lakukan apapun yang kau ingin lakukan bersama kekasihmu itu, aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian, dengan syarat aku tidak lagi harus membayarmu bukan?" kedua mata Siwon mengangkat, senyum jokernya menyungging menghiasi wajah tampannya saat mengutarakan ide gilanya

"aku tidak yakin dengan rencanamu itu Choi Siwon! kau adalah orang yang paling licik yang pernah aku kenal! Apakah kau bersungguh – sungguh tidak akan mengganggu kami?" tangan Sungmin meraba – raba lalu kakinya turun menapaki lantai segera melangkah mendekati objek abstrak yang sedang berdiri

"selama kau bersikap manis! Aku tidak tertarik untuk mengganggu kalian" Siwon mencengkram bahu Sungmin dan menatap begitu serius pada Sungmin

**~~~~~~~00000~~~~~~~**

Kepanikan terjadi diistana milik Lee Sooman. Wajah Lee Sooman begitu bengis menunjukan emosinya. Matanya terbuka lebar, kulit wajahnya memerah, sorot matanya begitu tajam memandangi semua orang yang ada dihadapannya diruang keluarga itu.

Mereka baru saja mendapatkan kabar buruk dari Jepang yang mengabarkan Donghae mengalami over dosis obat bius yang sudah menjadi barang tetap yang dikonsumsinya berkat Siwon dan kini sedang mendapatkan pertolongan di sebuah rumah sakit di Tokyo.

"bocah itu sejak kapan menjadi pemakai obat – obatan? Ada yang bisa menjelaskannya padaku?" urat leher Lee Sooman menonjol disekitar lehernya saat membentak istri juga beberapa pekerjanya

"yeobo aku mohon jaga emosimu! Bagaimana kami bisa tahu anak itu menjadi seorang pemakai. Mungkin saja itu adalah bentuk pengalihan rasa kesepiannya yang harus hidup terpisah dengan kita! Kau memaksanya untuk memimpin perusahaanmu dalam kondisi dia masih belum siap, bahkan kuliahnya belum juga selesai. Apa kau pikir memimpin sebuah perusahaan itu bukan hal yang sulit? Aku bisa memahami kenapa dia menjadi seorang pemakai sekarang. Aku bahkan sangat menyalahkanmu" nyonya Lee membela diri

"itu bukan jawaban yang aku ingin dengar dari seorang eomma yang bertanggung jawab atas pribadi dan kelakuan anaknya! Kau tidak bisa seperti itu" tuan Lee berteriak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya memelototi istrinya yang duduk seperti seorang pesakitan

"aku tidak peduli apakah jawabanku dapat memuaskan dirimu! Yang akan aku lakukan sekarang adalah pergi ke Tokyo untuk merawat puteraku" Nyonya Lee beranjak berdiri lalu melangkah meninggalkan ruang tamu itu diikuti pelayan pribadinya.

.

.

**At Siwon home**

Siwon duduk bersandar dikursi malasnya, kedua tangannya mengepal seperti umat kristen yang sedang berdoa, bibirnya menyingung sebuah senyuman kemenangan dan matanya menatap pada seorang namja bernama Lee Hyukjae

"aku sudah menyiapkan perjalananmu ke Tokyo dan mengatur tempat tinggalmu disana. Temui kekasihmu itu! Dan buat dia hingga benar – benar jatuh cinta padamu seperti yang selalu kau inginkan. Buat dia merasa bersalah padaku karena telah mengkhianatiku. Kau harus berhasil melakukannya. Aku dengar saat ini dia sedang dalam masa pemulihan setelah mendapatkan perawatan karena over dosis yang dialaminya" Siwon begitu lancar membicarakan rencana barunya untuk Donghae

"apa kau harus berbuat sejauh itu tuan muda? Kau berhasil membuatnya over dosis sehingga tuan Lee berencana menariknya kembali ke Seoul dan sementara ini mempercayakan perusahaan di Jepang itu dalam pengawasanmu! Lalu sekarang kau malah berencana membuatnya semakin terpuruk karena rasa bersalahnya yang mengkhianatimu? Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu menghancurkan kehidupan mereka? Jika tujuanmu adalah harta, bukankah orang tuamu juga adalah orang kaya?" Hyukjae memasang wajah memelas menatap Siwon berharap sebuah belas kasihan, kedua matanya tampak begitu menyimpan kesedihan

"lakukan tugasmu brengsek! Tutup mulutmu sebelum aku menyumpalnya! Aku tidak ingin mendengar keluhan atau pertanyaan. Apapun tujuanku itu bukan urusanmu" mata sipit Siwon terbuka agak lebar, wajahnya memerah dan terlihat kemarahan disana

_'kau pasti akan mendapatkan hukuman tuan muda! Kelak kau akan menyesal'_ Hyukjae merapatkan mulutnya, menelan air liurnya dan hanya menatap Siwon tanpa kata.

.

.

Siwon keluar dari mobilnya setelah dia memarkirkan digarasi milik keluarga Lee. Langkahnya begitu cepat untuk segera masuk kedalam istana mewah itu karena cuaca diluar memang begitu dingin.

Siwon melihat pintu ruang kerja Lee Sooman sedikit terbuka dan lampunya masih menyela. Dia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Toktok

Siwon mengetuk pintu ruang kerja itu.

"nee" suara Lee Sooman menyahut

Siwon membuka pintu itu lebih lebar

"selamat malam appa mertua! Anda belum tidur?" sapa Siwon melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam keruang kerja itu

"belakangan ini aku tidak pernah bisa memejamkan mataku setelah Donghae mengecewakanku" Lee Sooman menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi kerjanya, matanya mencoba untuk terpejam, nafasnya begitu berat dan tampak dia begitu putus asa

"appa aku mohon jaga kesehatanmu! Jika appa sakit apa yang akan terjadi pada eomma, Lee Sungmin juga Donghae yang masih belum pulih! Begitu juga aku appa! Aku sangat membutuhkanmu" Siwon berakting memasang wajah begitu sedih menatap Lee Sooman begitu sendu

"kau memang menantu yang sangat baik Siwon-ssi! Miane aku sudah menambah bebanmu karena harus mengawasi perusahaanku di Tokyo. Aku memberimu istri yang tidak sempurna juga begitu menyedihkan. Tapi aku begitu melihat kau sangat mencintainya juga begitu perhatian padanya. Aku beruntung bisa mendapatkan menantu seperti kamu!" Lee Sooman berdiri menghampiri Siwon lalu menepuk – nepuk bahu Siwon memuji Siwon begitu berlebihan

"bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mencintai puterimu appa! Yang aku cintai bukanlah penglihatannya tapi hati dan kebaikannya. Dia begitu lembut dan sangat cerdas, dia juga begitu kuat dan tidak rapuh seperti yang terlihat. Akulah orang yang jauh lebih pantas dikatakan beruntung karena mendapatkan isteri seperti Lee Sungmin. Aku begitu mencintainya appa! Hanya saja aku merasa Sungmin tidak demikian! Dia sepertinya tidak mencintaiku appa. Aku begitu sedih dan aku hampir saja putus asa" Siwon berusaha keras agar matanya berkaca – kaca agar aksinya terlihat begitu nyata

"jinja? Bagaimana mungkin yeoja buta seperti puteriku itu tidak mencintai namja sempurna seperti kau Siwon-ssi? Oh aku begitu malu mendengar ini" Lee Sooman mengerutkan dahinya, kepalanya sesekali menggeleng – geleng karena dia tidak percaya Sungmin puterinya yang begitu memiliki keterbatasan menolak namja yang begitu sempurna dimatanya

_'apakah dia masih memperhatikan si tukang kebun itu? Kedekatan yang terjalin antara mereka memang melewati batas'_ Lee Sooman berfikir dan menduga – duga dalam hatinya

"tapi aku akan terus berusaha untuk bisa membuatnya mencintaiku appa! Aku tidak akan menyerah mendapatkan cintanya" Siwon tersenyum

_'kau harus melihat apa kejutan apa yang akan kau dapatkan esok lusa Lee Sooman! Aku harap kejutan itu akan membuat jantungmu berhenti berdetak sebelum kau merubah pikiranmu menyerahkan perusahaanmu padaku'_

.

.

Ruang kerja Siwon memang begitu mewah, bernuansa hitam putih mendominasi warna furniture, dinding juga alat perkantorannya. Siwon tersenyum sinis saat memandangi foto mesum milik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sudah dicetaknya. Siwon lalu memasukan foto itu kedalam sebuah amplop besar berwarna coklat lalu merekatnya dengan lem.

Tiit

Siwon memijit tombol ditelepon mejanya memanggil sekertarisnya untuk segera masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Toktok

Pintu ruang kerja Siwon diketuk sekertarisnya. Siwon segera menyuruh sekertarisnya untuk masuk kedalam ruangannya

"apa yang bisa saya bantu tuan muda?" seketaris cantik itu membungkuk sedikit memberikan hormat pada Siwon

"tuliskan alamat ini diamplop coklat itu! Salin sesuai dengan yang aku tuliskan! Dan segera kirimkan memakai jasa paket kilat! Ingat kau harus mengarang alamat pengirimnya" perintah Siwon pada sekertarisnya

"baik tuan!" sekertarisnya segera mengambil amplop coklat itu lalu segera keluar dari ruangan Siwon

Setelah sekertarisnya keluar, Siwon segera mengambil Iphone-nya yang dia taruh disebelah laptopnya hendak menghubungi seseorang.

Tuuut tuuut tuut

"yeobseo!" suara yeoja misterius terdengar

"noona! Apa kabar?" Siwon tersenyum saat mendengar suara yeoja misterius itu

Suara Siwon selalu sama terdengar gugup saat mendengar suara yeoja yang dia panggil noona itu.

"aku baik – baik saja Siwon-ssi! Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau menderita karena telah menjadi suami yeoja pesakitan itu?" yeoja misterius menjawab

"langkah awal untuk membuat yeoja itu menderita baru saja aku jalankan noona! Aku baru saja mengirimkan sebuah paket berisi foto mesum yeoja itu bersama seorang pelayan yang bekerja untuk appanya! Dan paket itu aku kirimkan tertuju untuk tuan Lee Sooman. Tidakkah itu begitu dramatis noona? Reaksi seperti apa yang akan Lee Sooman perlihatkan saat melihat foto itu setelah putera bungsunya over dosis?" Siwon tersenyum puas, kedua kakinya dia naikkan keatas meja, punggungnya dia sandarkan kesandaran kursi kerjanya

"kau memang genius Siwon-ssi! Kau begitu Sempurna! Aku begitu mengagumimu Siwon-ssi! Katakan padaku siapa dirimu?" yeoja misterius itu meminta Siwon menyebutkan dirinya seperti yang selama ini dia ajarkan padanya

"aku adalah putera pasangan dewa sungai Cephissus dengan peri Liriope" jawab Siwon dimana ekspresi wajahnya seperti orang yang terkena hipnotis

"lalu apakah ada yeoja yang sudah berhasil menarik perhatianmu? Atau mungkin namja?" yeoja misterius itu terus memancing

"tidak ada satu orangpun yang berhasil menarik perhatianku noona! Opso. Karena..." Siwon menghentikan kalimatnya masih dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti terhipnotis

"bosku memanggilku! Aku akan menelponmu nanti" yeoja misterius itu menutup telponnya

**20 years ago**

Ruangan kumuh itu begitu sempit hanya berukuran 4 meter persegi. Lemari pakaian terbuat dari bahan plastik yang sudah sobek bagian resletingnya, meja kecil dimana sebuah televisi 14 inci dengan model yang sangat tua terpajang juga kasur busa lipat tak terbungkus rapi menjadi pelengkap ruangan itu.

Sebuah berita akbar menjadi acara yang sedang ditonton seorang ibu yang sebenarnya usianya tidak terlalu tua namun kejamnya hidup dan kesulitan yang meliputi kehidupannya membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih tua dari usianya

Pembawa acara berita itu mengabarkan tentang kelahiran puteri pertama seorang konglomerat yang juga merupakan cucu Menteri Kebudayaan yang masih menjabat saat itu.

Air bening begitu deras mengalir dari kedua mata yeoja tua saat menyaksikan berita itu. Duduk dengan menyila kedua kakinya seorang bocah kecil yang baru saja memasuki usia 7 tahunnya tampak begitu asik menikmati kembang gulanya sehingga wajah cantiknya menjadi begitu belepotan mengamati tingkah sang eomma yang menangis

"eomma! Kenapa eomma menangis? Bukankan acara itu bukanlah drama yang biasa eomma tonton?" tanya sang bocah begitu polos sambil terus menjilati kembang gulanya

Yeoja tua itu segera menyeka air matanya dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha untuk tersenyum saat hendak menjawab pertanyaan sang anak.

_'Jaejoong-ah! kau lihat namja itu! Dia adalah orang yang harus kau hukum saat kau dewasa kelak! Bayi yang baru saja lahir itu, kau harus membuatnya jauh lebih menderita melebihi pendertaanmu sekarang ini'_ yeoja tua itu hanya memandangi wajah cantik sang puteri dan tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun

"eomma! Saranghae" tiba – tiba bocah itu memeluk tubuh kurus sang eomma, menjatuhkan kembang gulanya kelantai hingga membuat lantainya menjadi lengket

"kenapa kau buang kembang gulamu itu? Bukankah itu harganya mahal? Ahjussi pasti tidak akan membelikan untukmu lagi" yeoja itu mengambil kembali kembang gula yang baru saja dijatuhkan puterinya dan mengembalikan kembali pada puterinya

"ahjussi pasti akan membelikan aku lagi selama aku mau membuka celana dalamku dihadapannya eomma" jawab sang bocah begitu polos dan tanpa beban membuat sang eomma tersentak

"mworago? Ahjussi selalu membuka celana dalammu? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" yeoja itu meraih tubuh kecil sang puteri tampak kecemasan meliputi wajahnya yang mulai keriput dan plek hitam menjadi hiasan diwajahnya

"ahjussi hanya melihat 'pepeku' eomma! Kadang ahjussi memainkan telunjuknya di'pepeku'" bocah itu kembali menjilati kembang gulanya dan tangan kirinya menunjukan kelaminnya yang dia sebut dengan kata 'pepe'

Jawaban sang bocah membuat yeoja itu emosi, dia lalu keluar ruangan dengan langkah ditekan, membuka pintu kayu yang sudah rapuh itu dan membantingnya.

.

.

"Han Jae Sik! Keluar sekarang juga! Apa yang kau lakukan pada puteriku?" yeoja itu berteriak begitu marah dan ingin membuat perhitungan atas pelecehan yang sudah namja itu lakukan pada puterinya

Namja gendut dengan perut yang begitu buncit hanya memakai celana pendek tanpa baju yang menutupi perut buncitnya keluar dimana mulutnya mengulum sebuah tusuk gigi

"ada apa? Kau mau apa?" namja jelek dan gendut itu membalas dengan membentak

"kau berani melakukan pelecehan terhadap puteriku! Jika saja kau tau siapa appa dari puteriku itu kau pasti akan mati!" kedua mata yeoja itu melotot, wajahnya merah karena emosi, lalu mendaratkan tamparannya dipipi namja gendut itu dengan histeris

"siapa namja itu aku menjadi begitu penasaran? Katakan padaku!" tangan besar dan gemuk sang namja menampar balik pipi yeoja tua itu, dan meludahkan tusuk gigi yang menjadi mainan dibibirnya

"Lee Sooman! Arra?" teriak yeoja itu dengan urat leher yang merengkang saat meneriakan namja bernama Lee Sooman seorang konglomerat juga anak dari Menteri Kebudayaan yang masih menjabat

"hahahahaha! Kau memang yeoja gila! Bagaimana mungkin namja kaya itu menjadi appa dari Jaejoong puterimu yang cantik itu?" kedua tangan gemuk namja itu mendorong dada sang yeoja hingga terpental lalu terjatuh dengan kepala membentur ujung tembok tempat para penghuni rumah kontrakan itu duduk

Srrrr

Darah segar keluar dari kepala yeoja itu membuat namja gendut itu panik dan begitu gugup. Jaejoong yang mengikuti sang eomma kontan menangis histeris saat melihat eommanya terkapar bersimbah darah dari kepalanya

"eomma! Eomma bangun eomma!" Jaejoong menggoyang – goyangkan tubuh sang eomma, air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya yang putih mulus itu. Bocah yang masih polos itu menangis begitu histeris tanpa mempedulikan wajahnya terlihat menjadi jelek saat menangis

.

.

Yeoja tua itu meninggal karena pendarahan parah dikepalanya. Sebelum meninggal yeoja itu memberikan pesan penting pada Jaejoong untuk selalu menjaga dan selalu membawanya kemanapun Jaejoong pergi sebuah kaleng bekas biskuit yang selalu dia simpan didalam lemari bajunya dan membuka kaleng biskuit itu saat usianya sudah mencapai 17 tahun.

Jaejoong yang cantik dan juga genius segera menjadi rebutan yang ingin mengadopsi banyak pasangan suami istri dilingkungan tempat Jaejoong juga mendiang eommanya tinggal. Dan pasangan beruntung yang mendapatkan hak asuh atas Jaejoong adalah pasangan suami istri Kim Youngwon dan Park Jungsoo yang tidak memiliki anak diusia 7 tahun pernikahannya. Dimana Kim Youngwon adalah supir pribadi tuan Choi Kiho. Jaejoong mendapatkan marga sama dengan appa angkatnya menjadi Kim Jaejoong.

Tujuh tahun kemudian Jaejoong membuka isi kaleng biskuit itu. Isinya berupa sebuah foto kedekatan antar mendiang eommanya yang masih cantik bersama Lee Sooman, hasil test pack kehamilan yang positif, sepucuk surat berisikan keputusan Lee Sooman mengakhiri hubungan gelapnya dengan sang eomma juga sebuah buku harian milik sang eomma.

Jaejoong membuka buku harian itu lalu membaca isinya. Didalam buku itu sang eomma menceritakan bagaimana awalnya dia bisa berhubungan dengan putera majikannya yang baru saja kembali dari luar negeri menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Diistana pak menteri itu sang eomma bekerja sebagai asisten koki. Pertemuan pertama dengan Lee Sooman adalah saat acara makan malam resmi berlangsung dikediaman pak menteri itu menyambut kepulangan putera kebanggaannya.

Karena hidangan yang tersaji mampu memuaskan para tamu undangan, pak menteri berencana memberikan apresiasi secara langsung pada orang – orang yang bekerja didapurnya. Wajah cantik sang eomma mampu menarik perhatian sang pangeran hingga mereka nekad menjalin hubungan dibelakang pak menteri.

Hubungan yang terjalin semakin lama semakin intim hingga sang eomma hamil diluar nikah dan hendak meminta pertanggung jawaban Lee Sooman. Tapi yang dia dapat bukanlah sebuah tanggung jawab melainkan dicampakan bahkan diusir dari istana itu menjadi seorang pengangguran.

Eomma Jaejoong tidak menyerah begitu saja, dia mencoba menyebar berita dengan menghubungi salah satu wartawan untuk membeberan kebobrokan yang dimiliki putera sang menteri yang lepas tanggung jawab atas bayi yang sedang dikandungnya. Selepas berita itu menyebar, eomma Jaejoong yang sudah hamil tua diculik dan disiksa oleh orang yang diduga suruhan pak menteri.

Nasib baik masih berpihak pada sang eomma, dia berhasil lolos dari penyekapan juga penyiksaan dan melarikan diri kesebuah desa terpencil. Kondisi sang eomma yang memprihatinkan berhasil membuat iba seorang petani tua yang begitu iklas menampung eomma Jaejoong ditempannya. Didesa itu Jaejoong lahir sebulan kemudian. Lalu sang eomma menikahi petani tua itu demi kelangsungan hidupnya bersama Jaejoong.

Dua tahun pernikahannya petani tua itu menutup mata karena Tuhan memanggilnya. Cobaan dan derita sepertinya tidak pernah beranjak dari kehidupan sang eomma, petani tua itu mati meninggalkan banyak hutang pada beberapa rentenir. Eomma Jaejoong yang sudah tidak sanggup menghadapi perlakuan kasar beberapa orang yang menagih hutang petani tua itu membutuskan untuk lari hanya membawa Jaejoong dan sedikit uang yang masih tersisa.

Sang eomma menemukan rumah kontrakan yang sangat murah sesuai dengan jumlah uang yang dimiliknya. Untuk biaya hidup sehari – harinya sang eomma memanfaatkan bakat memasaknya dengan berjualan makanan. Perlahan namun pasti sang eomma berhasil membesarkan Jaejoong hingga berusia 7 tahun ditempat itu.

Jaejoong menangis setelah membaca seluruh isi buku harian yang ditulis eommanya. Satu tujuannya saat itu adalah mencari tahu siapa Lee Sooman yang diakui eomma adalah appa biologisnya. Setelah mengetahui siapa sosok Lee Sooman juga seluruh keluarganya Jaejoong menyimpan dendam yang amat besar terhadap keluarga itu dan berniat untuk menghancurkannya.

Kebencian Jaejoong begitu besar yang dia rasakan kepada Lee Sungmin puteri Lee Sooman dari istri sahnya yang usianya 7 tahun lebih muda darinya juga terhadap Lee Donghae yang usianya 9 tahun lebih muda darinya. Alasannya karena Lee Sungmin juga Lee Donghae telah merampas semua yang seharusnya juga menjadi haknya sebagai puteri dari Lee Sooman yang keberadaannya tidak pernah diakui.

**tbc**

**annyeong**

**update telat coz vai malah keasyikan nonton dramanya wonpa yang King Of Dramas sumpah seru bgt tuh drama, acting wonpa juga daebak banget disitu dia g malu terlihat babbo juga jelek heheh**

**gpmawo buat review kalian juga buat koreksi ff vai yang ada typosnya sumpah vai seneng bgt kalo ada readers yang mau koreksi biar jadi masukan juga buat vai**

**sekali lagi miane buat Siwonest yang merasa kecewa Wonpa dibikin jahat disini alasannya gak ada sosok lagi yang cocok buat meranin karakter Siwon di ff ini**

**baca dialong Siwon ama noona dehh tentang dia anak dewa dan peri haiyoo siapa dia? clue mitologi yunani**

**gomawo buat yang udah suka ama nc dichapt kemaren bahkan ada yang wonder vai horny heheheh tau aja dehh**

**salam kenal juga buat new readers semoga ff vai ini bisa muasin kalian**

**miane juga buat yang minta vai jgn menyiksa Kyumin, klo konflikny gak berat trus gmn dong? kayanya bakalan datar aja ff vai ini hhehe**

**buat njoy vai inget dong ama novie joyer gomawo udh setia baca**

**buat simbaa ming ngerasaain loh energi Siwon makanya dia yakin Siwon masukin namja didalam kamar itu ming juga ngadu kan ke wookie?**

**buat puji_siwonest mnta ff Wonmin yah! truh vai udh publish judulnya Love Of Cinderella baca yah!**

**buat ahjuma namja yippyyyyy tebakanmu benar noona yang vai maksud adalah Kim Jaejoong**

**jadi buat semua yang nebak dan bertanya" siapa sosok noona itu dichaoter ini jawabanny**

**next chap adalah gimana pertemuan sang noona dan gimana dia membentuk Siwon jadi memiliki pribadi yang super aneh**

**sekian chitchatnya mau lanjutin lagi nonton drama wonpa**

**gomawo,,, saranghae,,, kisseu**

**muaaahhhh**


	6. Chapter 6

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

**Moment when Jaejoong meet Siwon**

"berapa usia anak angkatmu itu sekarang?" tuan Choi bertanya pada supirnya yang sedang mengantarnya pulang kerumah

"14 tahun tuan! Saat saya mengadopsinya usianya baru 7 tahun" jawab Kim Youngwon menoreh kearah tuan Choi

"besok akan ada wartawan yang akan datang kerumah mewawancaraiku dan ingin mengetahui kehidupan sosialku! Aku ingin meminjam putri angkatmu sebentar saja untuk berpura – pura menjadi putri angkatku bersama Hyukjae. Aku tidak sempat menghubungi ketua yayasan untuk memilihi satu anak yang bisa masuk kerumahku! Biarkan putrimu melakukannya dan aku akan memberikan imbalan" tuan Choi menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran jok berbahan leather yang super mewah itu

"baik tuan! Aku akan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk melakukannya" Kim Youngwon menyanggupi

"bawa puterimu itu pagi - pagi sekali! Nyonya harus melatihnya terlebih dulu sebelum dia diwawancari para pewarta itu!"

.

.

Jaejoong sudah mengganti pakaiannya yang diberikan nyonya Choi padanya. Jaejoong tampak jauh lebih cantik memakai gaun mahal pilihan nyonya Choi yang memiliki selera begitu tinggi.

"kau harus ingat kau adalah puteri angkat tuan Choi dan bukan Kim Youngwon. Arra!" nyonya Choi mengingatkan Jaejoong saat dia mendadaninya

"nee nyonya! Arraseo" Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya

"baiklah sekarang aku akan mengenalkan kau pada putera tunggalku. Ikut aku!" nyonya Choi melangkah mendahului Jaejoong keluar dari kamar riasnya

.

.

Toktoktok

"sayang apa kau sudah siap?" nyonya Choi mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya lalu membuka pintu itu tanpa menunggu Siwon mempersilahkannya masuk

"nee eomma!" jawab Siwon yang tampak sedang duduk dimana pelayannya sedang memasangkan sepatu kulitnya

"dia tuan muda Siwon! putera tunggalku! Usianya baru 7 tahun tapi kecerdasannya bisa menyamai otakmu!" nyonya Choi mengenalkan Siwon pada Jaejoong

"dan anak itu adalah Lee Hyukjae anak angkat kami yang lainnya!" nyonya Choi juga tidak lupa mengenalkan Hyukjae pada Jaejoong

"annyeong! Kim Jaejoong imnida! Senang bisa mengenalmu tuan muda!" Jaejoong yang sudah remaja membungkukkan punggungnya memberi hormat pada bocah yang usianya 7 tahun lebih muda darinya

"siapa noona ini eomma?" tanya Siwon berdiri lalu menghampiri Jaejoong untuk berjabat tangan

"dia puterinya supir Kim!" jawab nyonya Choi menatap cermin melihat riasannya

"namaku Choi Siwon noona!" Siwon menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabatan

.

.

Keluarga bahagia rekayasa itu duduk rapi disofa tamu. Dimana Jaejoong, Siwon dan Hyukjae duduk bersama dalam satu sofa sementara tuan dan nyonya Choi duduk berdampingan di sofa yang lainnya.

Seorang wartawan dari sebuah majalah terbitan ibu kota banyak bertanya pada tuan dan nyonya Choi tentang rahasia keharmonisan dalam keluarga mereka juga kesuksesan yang telah diraih tuan Choi dalam kerajaan bisnisnya.

Begitu juga Siwon, Hyukjae dan Jaejoong yang mendapatkan banyak pertanyaan dari pewarta itu. yang paling menarik adalah jawaban dari seorang Kim Jaejoong yang mendapatkan pertanyaan "sejak kapan keluarga Choi mengadopsi anda dan apa yang anda rasakan saat menjadi bagian dari keluarga hebat ini?"

Dengan lantang Jaejoong menjawab tanpa dilatih oleh tuan juga nyonya Choi terlebih dahulu

"mereka mengadopsiku sejak aku berusia 7 tahun. Setelah ibu kandungku meninggal. Tuan dan nyonya Choi sangat baik memperlakukan aku. Mereka tidak membedakan aku dengan anak kandungnya Choi Siwon juga dengan adik angkat Lee Hyukjae. Seperti baju indah yang aku pakai saat ini adalah baju yang sangat mahal. Aku memiliki kamar yang sangat indah seperti kamar seorang putri. Mereka juga membelikan aku banyak boneka Barbie hingga aku menginjak usia remaja seperti sekarang ini. Aku yakin eomma akan bahagia jika melihatku dari atas sana sekarang!"

Jawaban Jaejoong yang penuh dengan kebohongan itu meninggalkan kesan bagi tuan dan nyonya Choi. Karena berkat jawaban Jaejoong yang terkesan begitu jujur membuat nama besar mereka semakin baik dimata masyarakat yang membaca majalah keluarga itu. tuan dan nyonya Choi menjadi begitu menyukai Jaejoong dan memberikan hadiah buat Jaejoong. Mereka juga mengijinkan Jaejoong untuk sesekali berkunjung kerumah mewah mereka untuk sekedar bermain bersama Siwon dan Hyukjae.

Saat Jaejoong menginjak usia 17 tahun, dimana Siwon akan memasuki usia 10 tahun. Tuan dan nyonya Choi mempercayakan semua keperluan Siwon pada Jaejoong. Pengasuhnya yang terdahulu diberhentikan karena usia yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Tuan dan nyonya Choi memang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Mereka sering melakukan perjalanan keluar negeri selama beberapa minggu dan meninggalkan Siwon juga Hyukjae di Korea dan hanya menitipkan Siwon kepada para pembantunya terutama pada Jaejoong yang sudah dipercayakan menjadi pelayan pribadi Siwon.

Suatu hari saat Siwon merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke-10, tuan dan nyonya Choi mengundang secara hormat keluarga Lee. Sungmin dan Donghae tentu saja datang bersama orang tua mereka untuk memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk Siwon. dan didalam pesta ulang tahun itu, untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong bisa bertemu langsung dengan keluarga appa biologisnya. Dipesta itu pula Jaejoong mendengar berita dari eomma angkatnya kalau Siwon dan Sungmin sudah dijodohkan sejak mereka masih bayi.

"eomma! Aku bersumpah akan membalaskan dendammu pada keluarga Lee Sooman. puterinya yang aneh itu ternyata adalah jodoh yang sudah disiapkan untuk majikanku yang naif dan polos itu. aku akan memanfaatkan kepolosannya untuk menjalankan dendamku eomma! Aku adalah Jaejoong seorang gadis yang sangat genius. Aku bersumpah akan membuat hidup mereka semua hancur dengan memanfaatkan majikanku Choi Siwon" itulah sumpah Jaejoong saat melihat keluarga Lee Sooman

Jaejoong yang memang genius memanfaatkan kepolosan Siwon yang memang sudah begitu bergantung padanya. Bagaimana tidak, Jaejoong selalu ada saat Siwon sakit, saat Siwon membutuhkan pendamping dikala dia mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, Jaejoong ada saat Siwon bersedih ketika anjing peliharaannya mati tertabrak dan Jaejoong memang selalu ada saat Siwon membutuhkan seseorang dibanding orang tuanya sendiri.

Setiap malam sebelum tidur, Jaejoong selalu membacakan sebuah cerita tentang kehidupan seorang dewa Narsiscus. Selalu cerita itu dan hanya itu sehingga cerita itu membekas dalam ingatan Siwon dan membuat Siwon menjadi terobsesi akan tokoh narsiscus dalam cerita itu.

"noona apakah aku bisa menjadi seperti dewa Narsiscus?" tanya Siwon yang sedang berbaring diatas ranjangnya begitu polos pada Jaejoong yang sedang memegang buku cerita ditangannya

"tentu saja! Kau adalah jelmaan dewa Narsiscus dalam dunia nyata tuan muda! Lihatlah dirimu dicermin! Kau adalah seorang pangeran yang amat tampan, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ketampanan yang kau miliki tuan muda! Aku akan menunjukannya padamu besok saat kau pulang sekolah" jawab Jaejoong menunjukan cermin saku yang selalu dia bawa didalam saku bajunya pada Siwon.

Hampir setiap hari Jaejoong selalu membawa Siwon berkeliling kesetiap sudut kota untuk menunjukan kehidupan sosial juga beberapa fisik anak seusia Siwon padanya. Baik yeoja maupun namja.

"lihatlah mereka! Mereka begitu menjijikan dan tidak berguna! Lihat wajah mereka tidak ada yang bisa menyamai ketampananmu tuan muda! Lihat Hyukjae adik angkatmu dia tidak ada apa – apanya jika dibandingkan dengan ujung kuku ditanganmu sekalipun! Lalu lihat dirimu! Apa ada yang kurang dalam fisikmu? Kau tampan, tinggi, kaya, cerdas, juga memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna! Tidak ada satupun yang kurang dalam fisikmu! Itu merupakan bukti kau adalah jelmaan Narsiscus yang hidup didunia modern sekarang ini"

"kau ingat anak gadis puteri tuan Lee? Dia adalah jodoh yang sudah disiapkan orang tuamu dimasa yang akan datang! Kau harus menikahi gadis buta itu! itu tidak pantas sama sekali tuan muda! Kau tidak mungkin mencintai gadis seperti itu! kau harus ingat tuan muda! Untuk menjadi Narsiscus sejati adalah kau tidak boleh memberikan hatimu untuk orang lain! Kau tidak boleh mencintai yeoja ataupun namja lainnya! Kau harus ingat kau adalah dewa Narsiscus yang hanya mencintai dirimu sendiri! Kau ingat itu?" Jaejoong seperti menghipnotis Siwon setiap dia mengucapkan kalimat itu

"arraseo noona! Aku tidak akan mencintai siapapun kecuali diriku sendiri! Aku hanya mencintai diriku sendiri!" dan jawaban Siwon selalu sama dengan ekspresi seperti terhipnotis oleh ucapan Jaejoong

Dan seiring waktu ketika Siwon semakin bertambah dewasa, tujuan lain yang Siwon miliki dalam kepalanya selain menjalankan tugas yang Jaejoong berikan adalah dia adalah mengambil alih kekuasaan mutlak juga kekayaan yang dimilik keluarga Lee. Karena menurutnya hal itu akan semakin menguatkan dirinya sebagai seorang Narsiscus didunia modern ini.

**Back to present **

Amplop berisi foto mesum milik Sungmin sudah berada diatas meja kerja tuan Lee. Seorang pelayan menyimpannya diatas meja itu saat dia membereskan surat – surat yang masuk didalam kotak surat digerbang depan istana megah itu.

Tuan Lee yang baru saja masuk untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya segera membuka amplop itu.

Blash

Jantung tuan Lee serasa ditusuk belati yang amat tajam ketika melihat gambar puterinya sedang telanjang bersama tukang kebun yang bekerja untuknya

'brengsek! Lee Sungmin apa yang kau lakukan?' tuan Lee meremas foto itu dengan tangan kanannya lalu menjatuhkan beberapa barang yang ada diatas mejanya, sementara tangan kirinya memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit

Siwon yang memang sudah mengamati tuan Lee sejak dia masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya berpura – pura menghampirinya.

"appa! Gwencana?" Siwon berlari menghampiri tuan Lee dengan mimik wajah yang amat cemas

"ahh Siwon-ssi! Aku.. aku ahhh" tuan Lee meremas foto itu semakin kecil berharap Siwon tidak melihatnya

"apa yang ada ditanganmu itu appa?" tanya Siwon memperhatikan tangan kanan tuan Lee yang disembunyikan dibelakang punggungnya

"ani! Aniyeo" jawab tuan Lee gugup dan foto itu terjatuh kelantai

"appa kau harus dibawa kedokter! Biarkan dokter memeriksamu appa!" Siwon berpura – pura menelpon seseorang memakai telpon yang ada diatas meja kerja tuan Lee

"tidak perlu! Aku hany perlu meminum obatku!" tuan Lee berusaha untuk duduk

"appa kau harus berbaring diatas sofa! Biarkan tubuhmu lebih relax!" Siwon memapah tuan Lee untuk berbaring diatas sofa yang ada didekat meja kerja itu

Siwon kembali kemeja kerja untuk membereskan barang – barang yang tuan Lee jatuhkan saat dia emosi tadi. Tatapan Siwon tertuju pada foto Sungmin yang sudah diremas tuan Lee

"jadi appa juga mendapatkan foto ini?" Siwon mulai berakting menghampiri tuan Lee yang berbaring diatas sofa membawa foto itu

"kkau! Maksudmu?" tuan Lee mencoba bangun dan tampak dia begitu gugup

"aku pun mendapatkan foto yang sama appa! Alamatnya ditujukan kekantorku!" wajah Siwon tampak begitu murung dan terluka

"kapan kau mendapatkan foto itu?" tuan Lee menatap Siwon begitu memelas dan tampak dia begitu malu

"kemarin appa! Aku sudah membuangnya" jawab Siwon berusaha mengeluarkan air matanya

"miane! Miane Siwon-ssi! Aku tidak bisa mendidik puteriku dengan baik!" tuan Lee memegang bahu Siwon

"gwencanayeo appa! Aku mencoba untuk memahami situasi ini! Aku dan Sungmin memang tidak pernah akrab sebelumnya. Jadi wajar saja jika Sungmin mencintai namja lain dan bukan aku appa! Aku sudah memaafkan Sungmin sejak aku mendapat foto itu! yang aku khawatirkan adalah bagaimana jika foto itu sampai ketangan appaku! Apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Hal yang sangat aku takutkan adalah dia memaksaku untuk menceraikan Sungmin dan berpisah dengannya! Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sungmin appa! Aku sangat mencintainya!" Siwon berhasil meneteskan air matanya dihadapan Lee Sooman

"mwo? Jadi hal yang kau khawatirkan adalah perpisahanmu dengan puteriku? Kau tidak memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri yang sudah dikhianati puteriku?" tuan Lee tampak terharu melihat akting Siwon yang sangat memukau itu

"aku melupakan rasa sakitku appa! Aku memaklumi keadaan Sungmin dan aku sudah memaafkannya! Aku akan terus berusaha untuk membuatnya mencintaiku appa! Karena aku sangat mencintainya"! Siwon memeluk Lee Sooman lalu menangis tersedu

"Siwon-ssi! Sebesar itukah rasa cinta yang kau miliki untuk puteriku? Aku semakin yakin untuk menitipkan semua kekayaanku ketanganmu! Kau adalah menantu yang sangat baik juga sempurna! Aku yakin kau pasti bisa membahagiakan Sungmin dan kau pasti bisa membimbing Donghae kembali kekehidupan yang normal! Jika sesuatu terjadi padaku dimasa yang akan datang, maukah kau meneruskan semua usaha yang sudah aku rintis selama ini juga membahagiakan puteriku?" tuan Lee menggegam tanga Siwon dengan ekspresi begitu memohon

"appa! Aku tidak yakin apakah aku akan sanggup melakukannya!" Siwon menunjukan ekspresi ragu menelan air liurnya karena dia tersentak dengan janji Lee Sooman yang akan mewariskan kekuasaannya kedalam genggamannya

"kau pasti bisa menantuku!" Lee Sooman memeluk Siwon

_'tunggulah beberapa saat lagi Lee Sooman! Apa yang akan terjadi saat appa menelponmu! Aku yakin sekali foto itu sudah sampai ketangannya'_ Siwon menatap Lee Sooman dengan tatapan dingin saat Lee Sooman meringis kesakitan merasakan sakit didadanya.

"bisakah kau memanggilkan eomma kemari! Dia pasti sedang berada diruang gym" tuan Lee meminta kepada Siwon

"tentu saja appa! Tapi apakah appa yakin appa tidak ingin kembali kedalam kamarmu" Siwon bertanya dengan mimik yang begitu cemas

"aku masih ingin berada disini" jawab tuan Lee memejamkan matanya

"baiklah appa" Siwon lalu melangkah menuju pintu untuk memanggilkan nyonya Lee sesuai dengan permintaannya

.

.

Siwon segera masuk kedalam kamarnya bersama Sungmin setelah memangilkan nyonya Lee. Didalam kamar tampak Sungmin sedang berdiri didepan jendelanya merasakan hembusan angin disore hari menerpa wajah cantiknya

"apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Siwon melepaskan ikatan dasi dilehernya

"opso!" jawab Sungmin dingin

"ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu Sungmin-ssi! Jawab aku dengan jujur!" Siwon melangkah mendekati Sungmin

"katakan!" balas Sungmin tanpa menoreh kearah Siwon

"mana yang lebih kau inginkan dalam hidup ini? Harta appamu atau Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon berdiri tepat disamping Sungmin yang seketika berubah ekspresi wajahnya

"apa maksudmu?" Sungmin menoreh kearah suara Siwon dengan tatapan mata kesembarang arah

"jawab saja! Mana yang lebih kau takutkan dalam hidup ini? Kehilangan semua kekayaan appamu atau kehilangan Cho Kyuhyun?" Siwon kali ini sedikit membentak Sungmin, menatap Sungmin begitu sinis

"aku tidak ingin kehilangan Cho Kyuhyun! Aku rela hidup miskin bahkan melarat sekalipun asal aku hidup bahagia bersama Kyuhyun! Apa kau puas?" jawab Sungmin dengan intonasi yang tinggi

"apakah seperti itu rasanya jika kau mencintai seseorang? Kau bahkan rela kehilangan semua yang sudah lama kau miliki demi sesuatu yang baru kau jumpai?" Siwon menatap jauh keluar jendela menggelengkan kepalanya menyerap jawaban Sungmin

"dan kau apakah kau tidak pernah mencintai seseorang? Kenapa pertanyaamu begitu menjijikan" Sungmin berpaling menjauhi Siwon meraba – raba untuk sampai keranjangnya

"bukan urusanmu!" Siwon melepaskan kancing kemejanya masuk kedalam kamar mandi

.

Siwon segera masuk kedalam bathtube tanpa melepaskan celana pentalonnya. Dia segera membasahi tubuhnya dengan air didalam bathtube itu. tatapan tertuju pada cermin besar yang menempel ditembok kamar mandi itu, tepat didepan bathtube itu. siwon memandangi bayangan dirinya dari cermin itu, membelai wajahnya sendiri, tersenyum lalu berkata

"tidak ada yang aku cintai didunia ini selain dirimu wahai bayanganku! Kau adalah satu – satunya yang aku cintai didunia ini"

.

.

"yeobo! Apa yang akan terjadi jika Choi Kiho mendapatkan foto ini?" nyonya Lee menangis saat melihat foto yang sudah kusut karena diremas tuan Lee

"apa lagi jika bukan kita harus merelakan semua harta kita ketangan puteranya!" jawab tuan Lee masih memegang dadanya

"mworago? Apa maksudmu yeobo?" nyonya Lee tersentak, matanya melotot menatap suaminya yang kesakitan dan dia masih memegang foto itu

"kami sudah membuat kesepakatan sebelum menikahkan anak kita. Jika ada salah satu dari mereka yang berselingkuh atau mengkhianati pernikahan mereka, perjodohan ini maka pihak yang dirugikan akan mendapatkan harta dari pihak yang berkhianat itu" jawab tuan Lee lemas

"kalian memang sinting! Kenapa kalian membuat perjanjian konyol dan begitu bodoh seperti ini?" nyonya Lee menggebrak meja kaca didepan sofa

"aku yang membuatnya! Aku yang meminta Choi Kiho menyepakati perjanjian itu! karena aku tidak yakin Siwon akan menerima Sungmin dan mencintainya dengan tulus! Kau lihat sendiri seperti apa fisik dan kesempurnaan yang Siwon miliki sementara puteri kita Lee Sungmin kau tahu sendiri seperti apa kondisinya!" tuan Lee terlihat begitu menyesali perbuatannya

"brengsek! Jika sampai aku harus kehilangan hartaku! Aku tidak akan membiarkan tukang kebun itu selamat! Aku akan membuat perhitungan karena dia sudah menggoda puteri kita yang polos itu!" nyonya Lee menunjukan wajah bengisnya, giginya dia tekan kuat – kuat, matanya melotot, nafasnya berderu dan kedua tangannya mengepal sambil meremas foto itu.

"miane chagiya! Miane! Aku juga yang membiarkan namja itu masuk kedalam rumah kita!" tuan Lee memeluk istrinya membelai rambutnya

"kau memang bodoh yeobo!" nyonya Lee melepaskan pelukan suaminya dia lalu bergegas keluar ruang kerja itu

"chagiya! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" teriak tuan Lee memanggil istrinya

.

.

Nyonya Lee melangkah begitu cepat menuju ruang pelayan dimana semua pelayan yang bekerja padanya tinggal. Semua pelayan membungkukan badannya saat berpapasan dengannya.

"dimana ruangan si tukang kebun itu?" tanya nyonya Lee membentak salah satu pelayan yang ada dihadapannya

"disebelah sini nyonya!" pelayan tersebut menunjukan arah dimana kamar Kyuhyun berada

Nyonya Lee meneruskan langkahnya menuju kamar Kyuhyun dengan langkah yang ditekan.

Dugdugdug

Nyonya Lee mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan sangat kasar.

"tukang kebun keluar kau!" bentak nyonya Lee dari luar

Clek

Pintu kamar itu dibuka Kyuhyun dengan rambut yang basah karena dia baru saja selesai mandi

"ikut aku!" bentak nyonya Lee dengan mata melotot melangkah mendahului Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti langkahnya

Kyuhyun segera mengikuti perintah majikannya mengikuti langkah itu dari belakang. Ryeowook yang kebetulan berpapasan mencari curiga dan sangat penasaran melihat Kyuhyun dijemput kasar oleh majikannya.

_'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun-ssi? Apakah nyonya mencurigai sesuatu telah terjadi antara dia dengan puterinya?'_ tanya Ryeowook dalam hati

.

.

Nyonya Lee terus melangkah keluar rumahnya menuju garasi dimana belasan mobil mewahnya terparkir disana. Ada sekitar 10 bodyguard yang sedang berjaga disekitar itu.

"bereskan namja ini segera! Aku tidak ingin melihatnya dirumahku!" nyonya Lee mendorong Kyuhyun kearah para bodyguardnya

"nyonya apa yang akan nyonya lakukan padaku?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan ekspresi begitu ketakutan dan dia tampak heran

"kau bisa menjelaskan tentang ini?" nyonya Lee melemparkan foto itu kewajah Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun segera mengambil foto yang terlipat itu lalu membukanya. Mata Kyuhyun melotot, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan dadanya mengembang mengempis saat melihat gambar dirinya tengah telanjang bersama puteri majikannya.

"apa yang bisa kau jelaskan tentang foto itu brengsek? Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu begitu saja setelah apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada puteriku?" nyonya Lee menampar pipi Kyuhyun dengan sangat keras, wajahnya terlihat dia begitu membenci Kyuhyun

"nona muda tidak pernah mengetahui kalau yang telah menyentuhnya adalah aku nyonya! Dia tidak tahu itu! yang dia tahu aku adalah suaminya! Jadi nona muda tidak bersalah sama sekali" Kyuhyun terus menunduk dan air matanya menggenang disekitar matanya

"tentu saja puteriku tidak bersalah! Dia tidak akan melakukan perbuatan hina seperti kau binatang! Aku benar – benar jijik melihat kau masih berada disini! Sekarang kau pergi tinggalkan tempat ini!" nyonya Lee melihat salah satu bodyguardnya untuk membereskan Kyuhyun

Dua dari banyak bodyguard itu menarik Kyuhyun dengan paksa untuk masuk kedalam salah satu mobil yang ada digarasi itu. diikuti empat bodyguard lainnya masuk kedalam mobil itu.

Ryeowook yang sejak tadi mengikuti langkah nyonya Lee dari jauh menyaksikan kejadian itu. dia segera berlari untuk memberitahukan Sungmin tentang kejadian yang baru saja dia saksikan itu.

.

.

Toktoktok

Ryeowook mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin

Clek

Pintu itu dibuka Siwon yang memakai baju mandi karena Sungmin sedang berbaring diatas kasurnya

"ada apa?" Siwon memandang Ryeowook begitu dingin dan ketus

"maaf tuan muda! Aku harus berbicara dengan nona" Ryeowook menunduk dia tidak berani menatap mata Siwon

"sepertinya dia sudah tidur!" Siwon menoreh kearah Sungmin yang memang sedang terbaring

"ini sangat penting tuan!" Ryeowook kali ini memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Siwon

"apa yang begitu penting hah? Kau tidak bisa menghargai waktu istirahat majikanmu? Bodoh!" bentak Siwon hendak menutup pintu kamarnya

"ini tentang tukang kebun itu tuan! Sepertinya nyonya hendak mengusirnya" teriak Ryeowook berhasil menghentikan aksi Siwon yang hendak menutup pintunya

"mwo!" teriak Sungmin dari dalam kamar

"masuklah!" Siwon menarik bahu Ryeowook masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu segera menutup pintu itu

"katakan apa yang terjadi Wookie?" tanya Sungmin, tangannya meraba – raba dan kakinya turun untuk berdiri

"Kyuhyun ditarik paksa oleh pengawal nyonya masuk kedalam mobil setelah sebelumnya nyonya menampar pipi Kyuhyun dengan sangat keras" ujar Ryeowook dengan nafas tersengal – sengal

"mwo? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" teriak Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya kearah suara Ryeowook

"mola nona! Yang aku lihat nyonya begitu marah pada Kyuhyun" jawab Ryeowook meraih tangan Sungmin

"katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Choi Siwon? apa lagi yang sudah kau lakukan dibelakangku?" Sungmin membentak Siwon tatapannya mencari – cari dimana Siwon berada

"tinggalkan kami! Saatnya Kau pergi!" Siwon mendorong Ryeowook keluar dari kamar mereka

.

"aku sudah menempatkan orang – orangku diantara pengawal eommamu! aku akan memastikan kau akan tetap bersama kekasihmu itu Lee Sungmin! Kau hanya harus bersabar sebentar saja hingga semua tujuanku tercapai dan aku akan membiarkan kau hidup bahagia bersama kekasihmu itu" Siwon segera menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin setelah memastikan Ryeowook benar – benar pergi

"sebenarnya apa tujuanmu itu? katakan padaku?" Sungmin berteriak dia tidak mampu mengontrol volume suaranya

"sebentar lagi kau akan mengetahuinya Lee Sungmin! Tanganmu yang kecil itu tidak akan mampu menggenggam terlalu banyak. Kau tidak bisa memiliki semuanya dalam genggamanmu! Aku tadi sempat bertanya padamu mana yang lebih kau inginkan didunia ini? Cho Kyuhyun atau harta appamu? Kau hanya boleh memilih satu dari dua pilihan itu. dan kau sudah memberiku satu pilihan yaitu Cho Kyuhyun. Aku berjanji akan mengabulkan permintaanmu itu selama kau mau bekerja sama denganku!" Siwon mencengkram wajah Sungmin membuat bibir Sungmin terlihat begitu jelek

"kau selalu berkata demikian tapi kau selalu melanggarnya!" Sungmin berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Siwon

"tidak untuk kali ini! Pegang kata – kataku! Aku akan memberikan Kyuhyun padamu jika kau pergi selamanya dalam kehidupanku dan tinggalkan istana ini! Aku akan membiarkan kau hidup bahagia dengannya selama kau tidak menuntut apapun dari harta yang akan Lee Sooman wariskan padaku!" Siwon menarik tangan Sungmin, mata sipitnya terbuka lebar menatap Sungmin begitu serius

"sebesar itukah kau mencintai dunia ini? Sebesar itukah kau mencintai harta? Kau benar – benar menyedihkan Choi Siwon! sangat menyedihkan" Sungmin menepis tangan Siwon dengan kasar

"itulah aku Choi Siwon! tidak ada yang benar – benar aku inginkan didunia ini selain diriku sendiri juga kekuasaan dan kekayaan yang dimiliki keluargamu!" Siwon tersenyum puas menatap Sungmin

"kau gila! Ambil semua hartaku tapi tidak harta adikku! Aku hanya meminta kau memberikan bagian adikku! Itu sudah cukup buatku! Dan aku akan pergi selamanya dari kehidupanmu!" Sungmin menurunkan badannya untuk berlutut dihadapan Siwon. dia memohon belas kasihan Siwon saat dia teringat nasib adiknya Lee Donghae

"ahaa aku lupa aku juga harus membereskan Lee Donghae! Baiklah aku akan memberikan bagiannya jika kau benar – benar menginginkannya. Anggaplah ini salah satu kebaikan dari seorang Choi Siwon" Siwon menarik Sungmin untuk berdiri

"semoga Tuhan memaafkanmu Choi Siwon!" air mata Sungmin mengalir begitu deras dan menjatuhkan kepalanya didada Siwon

"kau tahu apa kesalahan terbesarmu Lee Sungmin? Karena kau adalah puteri Lee Sooman!" Siwon memeluk Sungmin dan membelai rambut Sungmin yang menangis dalam pelukannya

Sungmin terus menangis menumpahkan kesedihannya didada musuh terbesarnya yaitu suaminya sendiri Choi Siwon

.

.

Choi Kiho datang pagi – pagi sekali membawa amplop coklat berisi foto Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sudah membawa masalah dalam ketentraman dikeluarga Lee. Tuan dan nyonya Lee menyambut kedatangan Choi Kiho pagi itu.

Mereka melibatkan Siwon untuk membahas tentang perselingkuhan yang dilakukan Sungmin dalam pernikahannya bersama Siwon. mereka mulai menyinggung tentang kesepakatan yang telah dibuat Choi Kiho bersama Lee Sooman

"aku akan menepati janjiku menyerahkan semua hartaku ketangan anakmu Choi Siwon! aku akan segera membereskannya bersama pengacaraku! Aku tidak perlu khawatir! Aku lebih yakin dan percaya menyerahkan semuanya ketangan puteramu karena dia memang anak yang sangat baik!" Lee Sooman membuka suara

"lalu bagaimana dengan rumah tangga mereka? Apa yang Siwon inginkan?apakah Siwon ingin bercerai?" Choi Kiho bertanya menatap Lee Sooman begitu kecewa

"kau tanyakan langsung pada puteramu! Dan temukan jawabannya" jawab tuan Lee begitu lemas

"aku tidak akan menceraikan Sungmin appa! Aku mencintainya! Aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk bisa memiliki harta mertuaku ini! Yang aku inginkan adalah selalu bersama Lee Sungmin istriku. Aku sudah memaafkan kekeliruannya dan dia berjanji akan memperbaikinya" Siwon pun terus menjalankan aksinya berakting didepan appa kandungnya sendiri

"mwo?" Choi Kiho tercengang mendengar pengakuan Siwon yang tiba – tiba berkata dia begitu mencintai Sungmin

_'kau adalah appa terburuk yang pernah ada didunia ini! Jangan berfikir aku tidak akan menghukummu appa! Kau tunggu saja saatnya aku membuat perhitungan denganmu'_ Siwon tersenyum miris menatap appanya sendiri

.

.

Tuuut tuuut

Siwon sedang berada diruang kerjanya menelpon Jaejoong untuk mengabarkan berita baik yang sudah diraihnya

"yeobseo!" Jaejoong menjawab telponnya

"tinggal selangkah lagi aku akan menguasai semua harta milik Lee Sooman noona! Dia sedang mengurusnya bersama pengacaranya. Aku berhasil melakukannya! Dan tugas terakhirku adalah mengirim sepasang suami istri itu masuk kedalam rumah sakit jiwa menjadi pasien disana!" Siwon menyadarkan punggungnya dikursi kerjanya menaikan kakinya keatas meja seperti yang biasa dia lakukan saat menelpon Jaejoong

"bagus! Kau memang hebat dewa Narsiscus! Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua anak mereka? Kau berhasil membereskannya?" Jaejoong kembali bertanya

"aku sudah membereskan Lee Donghae dan aku jamin dia akan terus menetap di Tokyo karena aku sudah mengirimkan kado yang istimewa untuknya. Sementara Lee Sungmin setelah aku berhasil mengirimkan tuan dan nyonya Lee kerumah sakit jiwa aku akan mengusirnya dari istana itu" jawab Siwon menatap foto keluarga Lee dengan sinis

"bagus! Dan saat dia berada dirumah sakit jiwa itu aku akan datang memberikan kejutan besar untuknya dan aku jamin jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak karena kehadiranku!" balas Jaejoong dan dia pun tertawa terbahak – bahak

**tbc**

**annyeong!**

**miane update telat**

**gomawo udh setia nunggu n review yg banyak bgt**

**salam kenal buat new readers**

**pasti makin benci ama Siwon yah?**

**ntar ada kejutan besar dinext chpt loh**

**buat jejechan yang nanya umur castnya**

**disini Sungmin, Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk mereka diusia yang sama yaitu 25 tahun, Donghae 23 tahun sementara Jaejoong 32 tahun**

**miane vai g bisa jawab pertanyaan reviewers lainnya coz berhubung udh malem bgt nihh takut dicomplain ama yg disebelah**

**next chap vai janji jelasin smua tanya kalian**

**review makin banyak yah!**

**vai selalu baca berulang - ulang loh review kalian smua**

**miane kalo banyak typos**

**sekian chitchatnya**

**saranghae gomawo**

**muaacchhh**


	7. Chapter 7

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

tok tak tok tak

suara langkah Ryeowook terdengar begitu tergesa – gesa untuk sampai kekamar Sungmin. Ryeowook sama sekali tidak menghiraukan sapaan pelayan lainnya yang berpapasan dengannya.

_'miane aku tidak bisa menanggapi kalian karena ada hal yang jauh lebih penting untuk segera aku sampaikan pada nona muda sebelum tuan Choi pulang'_ Ryeowook menghibur dirinya sendiri yang merasa bersalah telah mengabaikan teman seprofesinya

Toktoktok

Ryeowook mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin. Wajahnya begitu gelisah dan gerak tubuhnya tampak tidak tenang

"nugu?" terdengar suara Sungmin bertanya dari dalam kamar

"Wookie nona!" teriak Ryeowook membuka pintu kamar itu lalu segera masuk

"ada apa?" tanya Sungmin tangannya menggapai sosok Ryeowook yang terlihat tidak jelas

"ada hal yang sangat penting yang ingin segera aku sampaikan padamu nona!" jawab Ryeowook meraih tangan Sungmin lalu memapah Sungmin untuk kembali duduk diatas kasurnya

"katakan!" Sungmin menoreh kearah Ryeowook dan terlihat dia begitu tidak sabar

"baru saja aku mendapatkan telpon dari Kyuhyun! Dia berhasil melarikan diri dari sekapan yang dilakukan anak buah nyonya terhadapnya! Dia berhasil lari saat mobil berhenti dilampu merah. Dia meminta saya untuk menyampaikan kabar ini pada nona dengan segera. Katanya nona harus berhati – hati terhadap tuan Choi. Dia sangat licik dan jahat. Dia telah mengabadikan momen nona dengannya saat dihotel tempo hari. Dan dia dengan sengaja mengirimkan foto itu ketangan nyonya Lee. Itu sebabnya nyonya Lee murka dan berniat mengusirnya dari rumah ini. Dia berjanji akan segera menemui nona dan segera membalaskan sakit hati nona yang sudah diperlakukan dengan tidak layak oleh tuan Choi. Untuk sekarang ini dia meminta nona untuk bersabar dan bertahan sampai saatnya tiba dia datang memberikan nona kebahagiaan yang nyata" Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan wajah yang penuh haru, matanya berkaca – kaca

"jinja? Benarkah dia mengatakan demikian?" air bening itu menggenang dikedua mata Sungmin lalu menetes membasahi pipi Sungmin yang putih mulus itu

"percayalah nona! Kau pasti akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu yang sesungguhnya bersama namja itu" Ryeowook memeluk Sungmin dan mereka menangis bersama

.

.

"brengsek! Kalian memang tidak berguna!" nyonya Lee melempar telpon pintarnya hingga hancur berantakan dilantai ruang gym setelah mendapatkan kabar dari anak buahnya yang memberitakan tentang lolosnya Kyuhyun dari tangan mereka

"aaaaaaaa!" nyonya Lee melemparkan sebuah barber kecil kekaca besar yang menempel ditembok ruang gym itu hingga kaca itu pecah berkeping – keping membuat salah satu pelayannya khawatir

"nyonya gwencana?" tanya pelayan wanita menghampirinya

"panggilkan Lee Sungmin menghadapku segera kekamarku" nyonya Lee bergegas keluar ruang gym membawa handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan keringatnya

"baik nyonya!" jawab sang pelayan menunduk

.

.

Toktoktok

Ryeowook mengetukkan pintu kamar tuan dan nyonya Lee. Dia menatap Sungmin yang berdiri membisu disampingnya

Clek

Pintu itu dibuka nyonya Lee dengan tatapan begitu menyimpan amarah terhadap Sungmin

Plak

Nyonya Lee seketika menampar Sungmin dengan sangat keras meninggalkan bekas tangannya dipipi Sungmin

"eomma!" Sungmin menahan sakit. Tangan kakannya memegang pipi yang baru saja ditampar nyonya Lee

"kau memang anak tidak berguna! Kau buta dan sangat memalukan!" nyonya Lee menyeret Sungmin dengan sangat kasar masuk kedalam kamarnya

"nyonya aku mohon hentikan nyonya jangan siksa nona seperti itu!" Ryeowook berusaha keras untuk menghentikan aksi nyonya Lee yang begitu tega menyiksa anaknya sendiri

"diam kau! Brengsek" nyonya Lee mendorong kasar Ryeowook hingga terpental membentur tembok kamarnya

"eomma apa yang kau lakukan! Wookie pergilah tinggalkan kami!" teriak Sungmin meraba – raba karena dia tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada Ryeowook

"baik nona!" Ryeowook menyeka air matanya yang menetes membasahi pipinya lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

.

"aku menyesal karena telah melahirkan puteri penyakitan seperti kau Lee Sungmin! Kau tidak hanya membuat kami malu karena keadaanmu! Tapi kau juga membawa kesialan dalam hidupku! Kau membuatku bangkrut dan harus kehilangan semua harta milikku! Karena kebodohanmu itu aku harus kehilangan semua hartaku hah!" nyonya Lee kalap dia menjambak rambut Sungmin dan menarik – narik rambut Sungmin berkali – kali

"eomma itu sungguh menyakitkan eomma!" kedua tangan Sungmin menahan rambutnya yang ditarik sang eomma

"karena ulahmu itu aku harus merelakan hartaku jatuh ketangan suamimu! Kau memang anak pembawa sial! Aaaaaaaaa" nyonya Lee teriak histeris mendorong Sungmin hingga jatuh kelantai

"apa maksud eomma! Kenapa kau harus menyerahkan semua harta milik kita ketangan Choi Siwon?" Sungmin menggapai meja yang terlihat begitu buram dari pandangannya untuk membantunya berdiri

"itu semua karena perjanjian tolol yang telah dibuat appamu! Mereka membuat kesepakatan yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Dan dampaknya kita harus merelakan harta kita ketangan Choi Siwon karena kau berselingkuh!" nyonya Lee berbicara dengan intonasi yang amat ditekan

"jelaskan dengan rinci eomma! Perjanjian apa yang sudah appa buat?" Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya kearah nyonya Lee, perlahan mencoba melangkah

"jika salah satu dari kalian ada yang berselingkuh, maka hukumannya adalah harta yang kalian miliki akan jatuh sepenuhnya ketangan yang diselingkuhi! Arra?" nyonya Lee terkulai lemas diatas kasurnya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanganya

"aku mengerti dengan sangat jelas eomma! Ada hal yang sangat ingin aku tanyakan padamu eomma! Tolong jawab dengan jujur" Sungmin perlahan mencoba duduk disebelah eommanya sendiri dengan rasa takut yang tampak jelas

Nyonya Lee melirik kearah Sungmin ekspresi wajahnya terlihat dia begitu jijik melihat Sungmin yang duduk disampingnya tanpa berkata sepatah katapun

"apa yang lebih eomma takutkan didunia ini? Kehilangan semua harta milik appa atau kehilangan aku eomma?" mata Sungmin berkaca – kaca saat memberikan pertanyaan yang sangat menusuk hati itu

"kau sudah terlalu banyak membawa kesialan dalam hidupku semenjak kau lahir! Beruntung dua tahun kemudian adikmu lahir dan membawa kebahagiaan dalam hidupku! Jika kau ingin sebuah jawaban yang jujur! Maka aku lebih rela kehilanganmu dari pada kehilangan hartaku yang sudah memberiku tempat dikelas yang paling tinggi! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi!" jawab nyonya Lee dengan tatapan begitu sinis terhadap Sungmin

"gomawo eomma! Kau sudah bersikap jujur padaku. Aku pastikan kau tidak akan kehilangan hartamu! Kau hanya akan kehilangan aku eomma! Aku akan membuktikan harapanmu kelak!" Sungmin meneteskan air matanya, dia lalu berdiri melangkah meninggalkan nyonya Lee meraba – raba karena tidak ada Wookie didekatnya.

_'hati – hati dengan permohonanmu eomma! Aku pastikan kau tidak akan melihatku lagi juga tidak akan melihat yang lainnya'_ Sungmin bersumpah dalam hatinya

.

.

Sungmin dipapah Ryeowook masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dia terus menangis merasakan sakit hati yang luar biasa yang diberikan nyonya Lee padanya. Rasa sakit yang Sungmin rasakan kali ini jauh lebih besar dari pada rasa sakit yang diberikan Siwon padanya. Sungmin merasa begitu hina dan sia – sia terlahir kedunia ini karena eomma kandungnya sendiripun sangat tidak menginginkan kehadirannya.

"Wookie-ah! apakah kau menyimpan nomer telpon Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin menyeka air matanya

"dia memang meninggalkan nomer telponnya nona! Tapi saya belum pernah mencoba untuk menghubunginya" jawab Ryeowook memapah Sungmin duduk diatas kasurnya

"berikan padaku! Aku akan memberikan kejutan besar untuk mereka semuanya! Terutama eomma dan Choi Siwon! tugasmu adalah membereskan semua pakaiaanku juga milikmu kedalam tas. Dan jangan lupa kau masukan juga semua perhiasanku kedalam kotak. Kita akan pergi dari rumah ini. Percayalah padaku kau akan lebih diperlakukan manusiawi jika ikut denganku dari pada tinggal dineraka ini" wajah Sungmin berubah menjadi sadis dan amat dingin, kedua tangannya mengepal. Terlihat kali ini Sungmin membenci semua hal.

.

.

Semua anggota keluarga Lee juga Choi sudah berkumpul diruang pertemuan dikediaman keluarga Lee. Pengacara Jung Yunho yang merupakan penerus mendiang appanya juga sudah hadir disana. Malam itu adalah malam dimana tuan Lee akan merubah semua harta miliknya beralih kepemilikan atas nama Choi Siwon.

Sungmin duduk dengan ekspresi wajah yang amat tenang dan tersenyum sinis. Dia menyimpan banyak rencana yang akan dia lakukan malam itu. Siwon yang duduk disampingnya menaruh sedikit rasa curiga karena dia mencemaskan sikap Sungmin yang tampak begitu tenang disaat dia harus kehilangan semua hartanya.

Tuan Lee hendak membubuhkan tanda tangannya juga stempel diatas beberapa lembar kertas yang disodorkan pengacara Jung padanya. Tiba – tiba...

"hentikan appa! Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Kau tidak akan pernah menyerahkan harta milikmu ketangan Choi Siwon suami yang akan segera menjadi mantan suamiku!" Sungmin tiba – tiba berdiri tegak mengeluarkan suara yang amat lantang

"apa maksud ucapanmu Minnie-ah?" tuan Lee dan semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tercengang

"perjanjian yang appa buat bersama tuan Choi benar – benar menjijikan! Kenapa semudah itu appa bisa terperdaya oleh sebuah foto yang menggambarkan perselingkuhan yang aku lakukan? Aku yakin ada konspirasi dibalik semua ini appa! Aku yakin Choi Siwon sudah merencanakannya dengan sangat matang untuk bisa menguasai hartamu" Sungmin berkata dengan berapi – api. Wajahnya merah karena dia memang menyimpan banyak amarah yang ingin dia keluarkan saat itu

"kau menoceh Lee Sungmin! Sudah jelas kau telah berselingkuh mengkhianatiku! Dan kau sekarang menuduhku merencanakan semua ini? Kau memang wanita jalang" Siwon murka karena ucapan yang dilontarkan Sungmin memojokan dirinya

"jaga ucapanmu Choi Siwon! Aku akan membuktikan apa yang baru saja aku katakan!" Sungmin membentak Siwon tanpa menoreh kearahnya

"sejak awal pernikahan kami dimalam pertama, Choi Siwon tidak pernah menyentuhku sama sekali! Dia memerintahkan orang lain untuk menggantikannya melewatkan malam pertama bersamaku, begitu juga malam – malam berikutnya hingga malam dimana foto itu berada! Aku memiliki saksinya" Sungmin berkata ditemani air mata yang terus menetes membasahi pipinya

"mwo?" pertanyaan yang sama keluar hampir dari semua orang yang ada diruangan itu

"Cho Kyuhyun masuklah!" Sungmin memanggil saksinya masuk kedalam ruangan itu

Semua mata yang memandang kehadiran Kyuhyun dengan wajah babak belur karena penyiksaan yang dilakukan anak buah nyonya Lee, terlihat begitu terkejut, termasuk Siwon juga pengacara Jung.

"katakan pada mereka apa yang sudah Choi Siwon perintahkan padamu Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin memerintah Kyuhyun dengan arah pandang yang masih sama terhadap tembok ruangan itu

"tuan muda Choi memintaku untuk menggauli nona muda dimalam pertama pernikahannya bersama nona muda! Dia mengancam akan membunuhku jika aku tidak melakukannya!" Kyuhyun berkata begitu datar tanpa beban menatap Siwon dengan senyum sinis menyungging menghiasi wajah tampannya yang dipenuhi lebam dan sedikit robek dipelipis kanannya

"apa – apaan ini? Kita tidak mungkin mempercayai ucapan namja hina ini bukan?" tuan Choi protes menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan tatapan angkuh

"jika tuan tidak mempercayai ucapanku, ada saksi yang ikut menyaksikan bagaimana tuan muda Choi memerintahkan aku untuk melakukannya! Saksi itu adalah putera tuan Lee sendiri! Tuan muda Lee Donghae adalah saksinya!" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tidak sedang menatapnya. Nyata terlihat tatapan Kyuhyun begitu penuh cinta

"mworago? Lee Donghae terlibat dalam rencana bejad ini?" nyonya Lee meremas kerah blusnya, air matanya seketika menetes membasahi pipinya. Dia menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya karena dia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dia dengar

"itu memang benar nyonya! Tuan muda Lee ikut memintaku melakukannya! Alasan kenapa dia tega melakukannya nyonya tanyakan sendiri pada putera nyonya itu!" Kyuhyun melirik kearah nyonya Lee dengan tatapan yang masih menyimpan dendam karena dimalam dimana dia memerintah anak buahnya, Kyuhyun mendapatkan banyak dera dan siksaan yang dilakukan anak buahnya.

"jadi sekarang sudah jelas bukan? Appa kau tidak perlu menyerahkan semua kekayaanmu pada Choi Siwon! dan ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian semua! Aku akan segera menggugat cerai Choi Siwon dan akan segera menikahi Cho Kyuhyun karena aku sedang mengandung anaknya! Anak yang aku kandung adalah anak dari Cho Kyuhyun! Satu – satunya namja yang sudah menyentuhku sejak aku menjadi seorang istri! Dan untuk kau eomma! Suka atau tidak kau harus menerima Cho Kyuhyun situkang kebun menjadi menantumu! Oh ya, kau pernah bilang kau lebih rela kehilangan aku dari pada harta milik suamimu bukan? Sepertinya kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku yang akan menikahi tukan kebun itu. karena kau tidak kehilangan hartamu!" Sungmin melangkah menjulurkan tangannya menuju energi positif yang dipancarkan Kyuhyun

"Lee Sungmin! Kau pikir ini semua sudah berakhir untukmu?" Siwon berdiri menarik tangan Sungmin

"lepaskan aku Choi Siwon! aku ingat kau pernah bertanya padaku apa yang lebih aku takutkan dalam hidup ini, kehilangan harta appaku atau kehilangan cinta sejatiku! Aku sudah memberimu jawabannya dan itu memang benar! Walaupun appa tidak akan kehilangan hartanya tapi aku tidak akan meminta sepeserpun dari harta itu! aku akan hidup bahagia bersama pilihanku. Oh aku menjadi begitu tergelitik untuk memberimu pertanyaan. Dimana kau ingin berakhir? Penjara dengan tuduhan perbuatan tidak menyenangkan dan penipuan atau rumah sakit jiwa karena diagnosa penyakit narsismu? Kau yang menentukan sendiri pilihannya" Sungmin menghempaskan tangan Siwon dengan sangat kasar

"apa maksud ucapanmu Lee Sungmin?" tuan Choi menatap Sungmin dengan mata terbuka lebar, dadanya mengembang mengempis mengatur nafasnya yang menderu

"aku sarankan kau periksakan putera kebanggaanmu itu ke seorang psikiater! Aku yakin puteramu mengalami gangguan psycologis! Dia terlalu mencintai dirinya sendiri" Sungmin melengos berpaling muka juga badan mendekati Kyuhyun yang sudah mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Sungmin

"Apa yang akan diberitakan para pewarta jika kau bercerai dengan Choi Siwon" nyonya Lee berteriak dengan cemas meliputi wajahnya melihat Sungmin dengan wajah bingung

"kau lebih memikirkan pencitraan dibanding perasaan hina yang dirasakan putrimu sendiri eomma? Aku menjadi penasaran apakah aku lahir dari rahimmu?" Sungmin mengehentikan langkahnya tanpa menoreh kearah suara nyonya Lee dan air matanya terus menetes

"lalu kau mau kemana sekarang?" giliran tuan Lee bersuara

"aku akan pergi bersama orang – orang yang membuatku nyaman berada didekatnya appa! Kenyaman itu tidak pernah aku dapatkan didalam rumah ini appa. Mereka yang membuatku nyaman adalah Kim Ryeowook dan Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan coba menghentikanku! Ingat aku berjasa mengembalikan harta milikmu. Aku tidak akan meminta sedikitpun dari hartamu aku hanya ingin appa membiarkan aku pergi bersama pilihanku!" Sungmin menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah meraihnya

"kajima! Kajima Minnie-ah!" nyonya Lee berlari mengejar Sungmin

"wae? bukankah eomma pernah bilang eomma tidak ingin melihatku lagi?" Sungmin merapatkan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun

"miane! Eomma terlalu emosi saat itu" nyonya Lee memegang tangan Sungmin

"kau selalu mengingatkan aku untuk selalu menjaga sikap dan ucapanku eomma! Tapi malam itu kau sama sekali tidak melakukannya! Hatiku sudah terlanjur sakit eomma. Sulit buatku untuk melupakannya!" Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun dan meneruskan langkah mereka

"lalu kemana kau akan pergi? Bagaimana dia bisa memberikan kehidupan yang layak buatmu?" nyonya Lee terus berusaha menghentikan langkah Sungmin

"aku berbeda denganmu eomma! Aku bisa terus hidup meski mataku tidak mampu melihat dan aku tidak mengeluh. Kini ada seseorang yang aku cintai berada disisiku bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bisa hidup?" Sungmin menyandarkan wajahnya dibahu Kyuhyun

Nyonya Lee hanya terdiam tanpa berkata sepatah katapun mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang lagi – lagi menyayat hatinya. Dibelakang nyonya Lee, tuan Lee, Siwon, tuan dan nyonya Choi juga pengacara Jung hanya diam terpaku memandangi kepergian Sungmin bersama Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

.

"kau ternyata jauh lebih rendah dari tukang kebun itu Choi Siwon! aku sempat terperdaya oleh aktingmu yang seolah – olah mencintai puteriku! Aku sempat berfikir kau memang begitu sempurna bisa mencintai puteriku yang begitu memiliki banyak kekurangan. Aku sungguh kecewa Choi Siwon!" tuan Lee menatap Siwon penuh luka

"sekarang bawa puteramu pergi dari rumahku! Seperti yang dikatakan Minnie puteriku! Dimana kau ingin berakhir Choi Siwon? penjarakah atau rumah sakit jiwa? Pilih salah satunya dan aku akan membiarkan kau tetap hidup" tuan Lee berdiri dari kursinya memandangi keluarga Choi dengan mimik wajah yang penuh rasa jijik

"kau atur semuanya pengacara Jung! termasuk gugatan cerai yang akan diajukan Sungmin. Aku tidak akan menghabiskan waktuku melayani keluarga ini" tuan Lee berdiri bergegas melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa begitu sakit.

.

.

Kyuhyun menuntun tangan Sungmin melangkah bersamanya meninggalkan istana tuan Lee diikuti Ryeowook dibelakang mereka membawa tas berisi pakaian Sungmin juga miliknya yang mereka bawa dari istana itu termasuk kotak perhiasan berisi semua perhiasan mahal milik Sungmin, melewati kumpulan bodyguard nyonya Lee. Kyuhyun terus memandangi wajah Sungmin yang ada disampingnya begitu dekat. Meski langit sudah gelap dan tidak ada sinar yang mampu menerangi mereka, Kyuhyun masih bisa menikmati pemandangan indah wajah Sungmin.

"nona! Apa kau yakin kau akan ikut bersamaku meninggalkan semua milikmu?" tanya Kyuhyun tatapannya tidak pernah berpaling dari wajah Sungmin

"aku ingin hidup denganmu Cho Kyuhyun! Aku harus bersamamu! Kau adalah appa dari janin yang ada didalam rahimku" wajah Sungmin terlihat begitu bahagia, senyumnya mengembang, intonasi suaranya begitu lantang dan penuh keyakinan

"jinja? Apa sekarang kau memang sedang mengandung nona?" Kyuhyun menoreh kearah Ryeowook lalu berpaling kembali menatap Sungmin, wajahnya menunjukan keterkejutan karena ucapan Sungmin

"aku belum yakin apakah aku memang sedang hamil atau tidak! Hanya saja aku merasa ada yang tidak biasa didalam tubuhku ini!" Sungmin menunduk, tangannya mengusap lembut bagian perutnya

"nona aku jadi teringat nona sepertinya belum memintaku untuk menyiapkan pembalut dimasa menstruasimu! Seharusnya nona sudah mendapatkan periode nona kira – kira dua minggu yang lalu! Aku yakin nona pasti memang sedang hamil" Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Sungmin, wajahnya jauh lebih cerah dibanding wajah Sungmin.

"itulah sebabnya kenapa aku mengatakan aku sedang mengandung anakmu Cho Kyuhyun! Jika itu memang benar aku sungguh bahagia!" mata Sungmin berkaca – kaca hampir menangis haru karena kebahagiaan yang masih belum dia yakini sepenuhnya

"nona apakah kau yakin aku bisa membuatmu bahagia? Aku namja yang sangat miskin dan hidup sederhana hanya mengandalkan warisan appaku yang tidaklah banyak. Dan saat ini aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang patut nona banggakan. Aku takut aku tidak mampu memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu nona!" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, menggenggam tangan Sungmin lalu menempelkan didadanya, memandang Sungmin penuh keraguan

"Cho Kyuhyun dengarkan aku baik – baik! Aku tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan yang utuh sejak aku dilahirkan walau berada ditengah keluarga kaya raya. Bagi mereka aku bukanlah puteri tapi adalah boneka jelek yang masih bisa dijadikan mainan. Aku tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan seperti saat bersamamu. Bawa aku pergi dan buatlah aku bahagia dengan caramu!" Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya didada Kyuhyun

"baiklah nona! Aku akan membuktikannya! Aku akan melakukan semua hal yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu nona!" Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin lalu memeluknya dihadapan Ryeowook

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara mesin mobil berderu dibelakang mereka. Mobil hitam itu melaju begitu cepat kearah mereka dan sepertinya mobil sedan hitam itu itu hendak menabrak mereka bertiga yang sedang berjalan menuju jalan raya.

"andweeee!"

Ryeowook berteriak mendorong Sungmin juga Kyuhyun ketrotoar jalan, dan membiarkan dirinya terlindas benda besar dan keras beroda empat itu dan Ryeowook terkapar bersimbah darah diatas aspal itu.

"Ryeowook-ssiiiii!" Kyuhyun berteriak seketika menghampiri Ryeowook melupakan Sungmin yang juga tersungkur ditrotoar jalan

"katakan padaku apa yang terjadi Cho Kyuhyun?" Sungmin mencoba berdiri meraba – raba berteriak histeris karena dia benar – benar tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi

"Ryeowook-ssi aku mohon bangunlah buka matamu! Buka matamu aku mohon" Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook dan menopang kepalanya dipahanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah apa yang terjadi pada Wookie temanku?" Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya menghampiri sosok yang sedang duduk diatas jalanan

"seseorang telah menabrak Ryeowook-ssi nona!" jawab Kyuhyun lemas. Memandang penuh luka kepada Ryeowook yang bersimbah darah

"mwoo? Andweeeeeeee!" Sungmin histeris menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas aspal lalu menangis

"taksi!" teriak Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya menghentikan taksi yang melewati mereka

"kita pergi sekarang nona! Ada taksi yang sudah menunggu kita. Kita harus segera membawa Ryeowook kerumah sakit" Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin masuk lebih dulu kedalam taksi dijok belakang, lalu kembali menghampiri Ryeowook lalu mengangkatnya dibantu supir taksi yang baru saja keluar. Memasukan Ryeowook dijok belakang bersama Sungmin.

Tidak lupa Kyuhyun membawa serta tas berisi pakaian milik Sungmin dan Ryeowook bersamanya.

Uhuuuk uhuuuk

Ryeowook tiba – tiba sadar dan terbatuk memuntahkan darah membuat Sungmin yang memberikan pahanya untuk menyanggah kepala Ryeowook panik.

"Wookie-ah! berjanjilah padaku kau harus bertahan dan terus hidup menemaniku" Sungmin mencoba menyentuh wajah Ryeowook walah dia tidak pernah tahu seperti apa rupa wajah sahabatnya itu

"nona! Apakah kau masih sangat menginginkan sebuah penglihatan?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan suara terbata – bata. Memandang wajah majikannya dengan sendu

"Wookie-ah apa maksudmu? Aku tidak menginginkan apapun sekarang ini! Aku hanya ingin kau bertahan dan terus hidup menemaniku" Sungmin menangis dan menurunkan wajahnya juga tubuhnya untuk dapat memeluk Ryeowook

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Berjanjilah kau akan membuat nona muda bahagia aku mohon padamu" Ryeowook berkata pada Kyuhyun juga dengan terbata – bata

"aku berjanji Ryeowook-ssi! Bahkan mata pun aku rela memberikannya jika dia meminta untuk bisa melihat! Kau jangan banyak berpikir. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah bertahan dan terus hidup bersama kami!" Kyuhyun tersenyum menoreh kebelakang melihat Ryeowook dengan mata berkaca – kaca.

"nona aku tidak kuat lagi! Nona berjanjilah padaku, jika sesuatu terjadi padaku dan aku tidak selamat, aku mohon terimalah mataku ini untukmu!" Ryeowook meremas tangan Sungmin yang sejak tadi menggenggamnya menahan sakit yang luar biasa

"aku akan hidup Wookie-ah percayalah! Kalaupun aku ingin melihat dan memerlukan mata untuk itu, aku tidak akan meminta matamu Wookie-ah! karena matamu terlalu berharga untuk kau berikan padaku" Sungmin memeluk Ryeowook lalu menangis sejadinya.

_'kenapa aku begitu merasakan aura itu dengan sangat jelas? aura seseorang yang mencelakakan Wookie, aku tahu siapa pemilik aura itu, aku yakin aura itu adalah milikmu eomma!'_

Taksi itu sudah sampai di UGD rumah sakit terdekat. Kyuhyun pontang – pating mencari bantuan petugas medis untuk segera membawa Ryeowook masuk kedalam ruang UDG. Ryeowook pun segera ditangani petugas medis yang sedang bertugas malam itu.

.

.

.

Pengacara Jung sedang merenung dibalik kemudinya meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Lee klien yang diwariskan mendiang appanya. Tangan kanannya memegang stir sementara tangan kirinya memegang pelipis. Terlihat pengacar Jung begitu kebingungan.

Tangan kanan itu lalu memijit tombol telpon dan rupanya dia hendak menelpon seseorang.

Tuuut tuuut

"oppa! Bagaimana meetingmu bersama keluarga Lee? Apakah berjalan lancar?" terdengar suara yeoja menjawab telponnya memanggilnya dengan panggilan oppa

"Jaejoong-ah! keluarga Lee selamat mereka membatalkan rencana menyerahkan hartanya pada menantunya itu karena ada satu kejadian yang benar – benar mengejutkan sungguh diluar dugaan" Yunho mengehentikan mobilnya tepat didepan sebuah rumah sederhana dipinggiran kota

"mworago? Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Siwon? katakan oppa?" suara Jaejoong terdengar begitu panik dan sangat cemas

"sepertinya puteri tuan Lee hendak menggugat cerai dan dia dibawa pulang kembali oleh tuan dan nyonya Choi" jawab Yunho dengan mimik wajah yang heran karena reaksi Jaejoong yang begitu gelisah

"andweee! Oppa kau ada dimana sekarang?" suara Jaejoong semakin terdengar begitu cemas

"aku berada tepat didepan rumahmu! Wae?" jawab Yunho semakin bingung

"tunggu aku oppa! Aku harus pergi kerumah tuan Choi! Siwon dalam bahaya" Jaejoong menutup telponnya

.

Jaejoong keluar memakai mantel untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya karena malam itu memang sangat dingin. Jaejoong berlalu menuju mobil Yunho dengan sangat tergesa – gesa. Membuka pintu mobil itu lalu masuk dan kembali menutupnya dengan garakan yang amat cepat membuat Yunho semakin heran dibuatnya.

"oppa aku mohon antarkan aku segera kerumah tuan Choi! Pally!" Jaejoong memerintah Yunho seolah Yunho adalah sopir pribadinya

"arra! Tapi bisa kau jelaskan padaku kenapa kau begitu mencemaskan Choi Siwon dan mengabaikan aku kekasihmu?" tanya Yunho menyalakan mesin mobilnya

"akan aku ceritakan nanti oppa! Untuk saat ini aku mohon cepatlah antarkan aku kerumah tuan Choi aku mohon!" Jaejoong bergitu gelisah dan matanya berkaca – kaca

"aku tahu kau memang mengenal baik keluarga kaya raya itu! tapi apakah kau harus bereaksi seperti ini? Aku bisa cemburu dibuatnya" Keluh Yunho berusaha fokus mengemudikan mobilnya

"oppa aku mohon jangan bilang kata cemburu padaku! Bagaimana dengan perasaanku sendiri? Kau setiap malam menghabiskan waktu bersama istrimu juga keluargamu! Kau sudah berjanji padaku akan segera menceraikan istrimu lalu menikahiku! Tapi mana buktinya? Hingga setahun hubungan kita, kau masih hidup bersama keluargamu" Jaejoong membalas keluhan Yunho. Pandangannya tertuju pada jalanan yang mulai sepi itu.

"miane! Ternyata tidak mudah menceraikan istriku untuk saat ini. Aku berjanji akan berusaha untuk segera menceraikannya!" Yunho mengecup tangan Jaejoong mencoba untuk meluluhkan hatinya yang sedang emosi.

.

.

.

**At Choi's Family home**

bukk

Tuan Choi menonjok wajah tampan Siwon hingga terpelanting kebelakang. Siwon memegang bagian wajahnya yang baru saja dipukul appanya sendiri, lalu menoreh kearah tuan Choi dengan ekspresi marah dan wajah memerah. Sementara nyonya Choi hanya menyaksikan adegan itu tanpa bereaksi apapun

"kau memang bodoh dan tidak berguna Choi Siwon! kekayaan Lee Sooman hampir saja ada didalam genggamanmu dan kini lepas begitu saja karena pengakuan yeoja pesakitan itu. benar – benar gila dan tidak masuk akal!" tuan Choi meremas kerah kemeja Siwon hingga membuatnya kusut

"bukankah aku pernah bilang aku tidak mencintai yeoja pesakitan itu! kau memaksaku untuk menikahinya. Tentu saja tidak mudah buatku untuk dapat menidurinya, aku tidak ingin menyentuhnya appa!" Siwon melepaskan cengkraman tangan tuan Choi dari kemejanya dengan sangat kasar

Plak

Kali ini giliran nyonya Choi yang memberikan tamparan ke pipi Siwon begitu keras membuat pipi putih mulus itu memerah

"tapi bukan berarti kau harus mengutus seseorang untuk menggantikan mu bukan? Apa kau memang tidak menyukai yeoja sama sekali? Ataukah kau adalah seorang gay?" nyonya Choi menjambak rambut Siwon, membentak puteranya dengan kasar, matanya melotot dan terlihat jelas dia begitu kalap

"tidak ada yang aku cintai didunia ini selain diriku sendiri! Aku bahkan tidak mengintai kalian orang tuaku sendiri" Siwon melepaskan rejaman nyonya Choi lalu merapihkan rambutnya dengan gesture yang amat elegan

"kau gila!" nyonya Choi terbelalak melihat tingkah anaknya yang sungguh tidak normal itu

"inilah aku! Putera tunggalmu!" Siwon membungkukan badannya lalu berpaling membelakagi kedua orang tuanya melangkah menjauhi mereka.

.

.

Siwon masuk kedalam kamar mewahnya, membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya, ekspresi wajahnya begitu dingin, tatapannya kosong tertuju kearah kamar mandi, melangkah perlahan masuk kedalam kamar mandinya, menjatuhnya kemejanya kelantai dingin itu, mengeluarkan Iphonenya dari saku celananya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Tuuut tuuut

Siwon menghubungi seseorang, tangan kirinya membuka kran air panas dan dingin untuk mengisi bathtube nya. Satu persatu kakinya masuk kedalam bathtube itu. seperti biasa Siwon tidak pernah membuka celana yang dipakainya saat dia merendam tubuhnya didalam bathtube

"yeobseo!" terdengar suara Jaejoong menjawab panggilannya

"noona! Dewa Narsiscusmu ini gagal menguasai dunia! Aku tidak akan pernah memiliki harta Lee Sooman! Aku gagal menjadi Narsiscus yang selama ini kau idamkan" Siwon duduk terlentang didalam bathtube mulai membasahi tubuh bagian bawahnya masih dengan ekspresi yang sama terhipnotis saat menelpon Jaejoong

"Siwon-ah dimana kau sekarang? aku mohon jangan melakukan apapun hingga aku datang! tunggu aku Siwon-ah bukankah kau sangat merindukanku?" suara Jaejoong semakin terdengar gelisah

"aku memang sangat merindukanmu noona! untuk menceritakan kembali padaku bagaimana akhir kisah Narsiscus?" mata Siwon berkaca – kaca, bibirnya menggigil, hidungnya mengembang menahan tangis yang akan tumpah

"aku akan menceritakannya saat kita bertemu Siwon-ah!" terdengar suara Jaejoong segukan seperti seorang yang sedang menangis

"jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya maka aku yang akan bercerita. Narsiscus mati tenggelam kedalam sungai karena mengejar bayangannya sendiri bukan?" Siwon memandangi cermin besar yang menempel didinding tepat berhadapan bathtube

"annieo... annieo!" suara Jaejoong terdengar samar

"begitupun dengan akhir kisahku seorang Choi Siwon putera pengusaha kaya Choi Kiho. Aku akan berakhir didalam air yang membasahi tubuhku ini noona! Aku memang gagal menguasai dunia ini! Tapi aku tidak akan gagal menjadi Narsiscus yang hidup hanya mencintai dirinya sendiri hingga akhir. Selamat tinggal noona! Kau adalah yang terbaik dalam hidupku" Siwon melempar Iphonenya kecermin dengan sangat keras hingga cermin besar itu pecah berkeping – keping, Siwon lalu memasukan seluruh kepalanya kedalam bathtube yang dipenuhi air hangat itu dan memilih bertahan didalam air hingga kehabisan oksigen.

**tbc**

**anneyong!**

**update nihhh dengan kejutan yang cetarrr membahana**

**gimana ama kejutannya? banyak bgt kan?**

**gomawo buat reviews nya yang super duper banyak (deepbow buat reviewers)**

**yg minta diadain Yunho nooh udh vai munculin,, pdhl dr awal bikin crita ini vai udah nyiapin sosok Yunho lohh :p**

**yg minta momen eunhae masih harus sabar yah next chapt hae balik ke Seoul bareng Hyuk**

**kasian yah nasib Wookie dan Wonnie mereka korban ambisi seseorang**

**review yang makin banyak yah biar vai bisa bikin ending yang sangat cetarrr dan memuaskan kalian semua**

**next chapt adalah ending dari ff ini**

**mdh"an ff selanjutnya vai bisa bikin Kyumin yaoi yang berchapter**

**sekian chitchatnya**

**gomawo,,, saranghae,,, kisseu**

**muaaaaccchhhh**

**paypay**


	8. Chapter 8

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

Bruk

Jaejoong menutup pintu mobil itu dengan begitu keras. Dia segera berlari menuju pintu masuk rumah milik keluarga Choi meninggalkan Yunho melongo didalam mobilnya sendirian.

'kau tidak boleh mati Choi Siwon aku mohon! Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika sesuatu terjadi menimpamu' air mata Jaejoong terus menetes

Toktoktok

Pintu berwarna krem itu diketuk Jaejoong dengan perasaan cemas dan gelisah.

"tuan Choi aku mohon segera buka pintunya!" teriak Jaejoong begitu keras dari luar istana itu

Sreeeet

Pintu besar berwarna krem itu akhirnya dibuka seorang pelayan. Jaejoong sekilat masuk kedalam rumah itu tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan

"nona apa yang nona lakukan?" pelayan tadi berusaha mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah menuju tangga

"aku harus segera menemukan tuan muda!" jawab Jaejoong tanpa menghentikan langkahnya

"nona! Aku mohon berhenti!" pelayan tersebut membuat keributan karena suaranya yang amat kencang membuat tuan dan nyonya Choi berhamburan keluar kamar

"ada apa ini? Apa yang kau lakukan Jaejoong-ssi?" tuan Choi menegur dengan mimik wajah yang bingung melihat Jaejoong

"tuan muda dalam bahaya tuan! Kita harus segera menemuinya" jawab Jaejoong dengan langkah semakin cepat menuju kamar Siwon

"apa maksudmu? Kenapa Siwon dalam bahaya?" nyonya Choi mengikuti langkah Jaejoong dari belakang

Brak

Pintu kamar Siwon dibuka Jaejoong. Dia terus masuk menuju kamar mandi diikuti tuan dan nyonya Choi dibelakangnya

"andweeeee!" teriak Jaejoong histeris dengan berlinang air mata melihat tubuh Siwon yang terendam didalam bathtube

"apa yang terjadi?" tuan Choi berusaha membantu Jaejoong mengeluarkan tubuh Siwon dari dalam bathtube

"Siwon-ah! kenapa kau?" nyonya Choi gugup melihat anaknya terbujur kaku basah kuyup tidak sadarkan diri

Tuan Choi beserta Jaejoong membaringkan Siwon diatas lantai kamar mandi itu. dengan sigap Jaejoong berusaha membuat Siwon sadar dengan cara memberikan nafas buatan dan kompresi dada. Jaejoong terus mencoba memompa dada Siwon agar jantungnya kembali berdenyut

"tuan muda aku mohon bangunlah!" bergantian Jaejoong menekan bagian dada Siwon lalu memberikan nafas buatan begitu seterusnya dengan air mata yang terus menetes

"apakah dia masih hidup? Katakan padaku?" nyonya Choi mulai terlihat panik dan histeris

"kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit" tuan Choi memandang Jaejoong yang sibuk memberikan pertolongan pada Siwon

Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan tuan Choi dia terus saja berusaha membuat Siwon sadar karena dia takut semua akan terlambat

_'aku mohon Choi Siwon bertahanlah kau harus hidup atau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu'_

Jaejoong merasakan hembusan nafas dari hidung Siwon walau terasa begitu samar, namun mulut Siwon tidak juga mengeluarkan air yang sudah masuk kedalam paru – parunya.

"chagiya segera telpon ambulance!" bentak tuan Choi dengan mata melotot karena kecewa melihat nyonya Choi hanya kaku dan memandangi tubuh Siwon tanpa melakukan apapun

"katakan padaku kenapa kau tahu Siwon berada dalam bahaya?" tuan Choi menatap Jaejoong sedikit curiga

"aku tahu lebih banyak tentang puteramu dibanding anda tuan Choi! Dia tadi menelponku dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi dirumah keluarga Lee. Dia pamit padaku untuk pergi selamanya dari kehidupan yang menurutnya sungguh memuakan ini. Terutama pada kalian orang tuanya sendiri" jawab Jaejoong menatap wajah tuan Choi begitu dingin

"jadi dia menyerah begitu saja hanya karena dia tidak berhasil menguasai harta Lee Sooman? Itu bukan sifat yang dimiliki puteraku! Dia adalah anak yang genius dan tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan hidupnya hanya karena kegagalan seperti ini" tuan Choi menyangkal lalu meraih tubuh Siwon dalam pelukannya

"dia menyerah bukan hanya karena masalah yang baru saja menimpanya tuan! Semua kekecewaan dalam hidupnya terakumulasi hingga dia dewasa. Dia menyimpan banyak luka yang sudah kalian berikan sejak dia masih kecil tuan! Bagaimana tuan meninggalkan dia berbaring dirumah sakit saat operasi amandel. tuan dan nyonya lebih memilih pergi ke Tokyo untuk menyelesaikan bisnis kalian, saat tuan muda bermain drama musikal disekolahnya dia berharap tuan dan nyonya bisa menyaksikan aksinya bermain dalam drama itu namun hingga drama selesai tuan dan nyonya tidak muncul juga, dan beberapa kejadian lainnya yang tuan dan nyonya pasti tidak ingat" Jaejoong berdiri membawa handuk untuk menghangatkan dan mengeringkan tubuh Siwon yang basah kuyup didalam pelukan tuan Choi

"Tuhan sedang menamparku saat ini Jaejoong-ah! aku memang terlalu sibuk mencari kekayaan didunia ini dan melupakan puteraku sendiri. Miane Siwon-ah! miane" tuan Choi menangis segukan menyesali masa lalunya lalu memeluk Siwon dengan sangat erat

_'sebenarnya akulah yang paling bersalah disini tuan! Aku sudah mencuci otaknya dengan dongeng yang aku ceritakan disetiap malamnya. Aku salah karena telah membentuk dirinya menjadi seorang Narsiscus. Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus semua kesalahan yang sudah aku perbuat jika dia bertahan hidup'_ air mata Jaejoong terus menetes memandangi ayah dan anak itu

.

.

Ambulance datang 5 menit berikutnya membawa Siwon kerumah sakit untuk mendapatkan pertolongan. Saat sampai dilorong menuju ruang UDG, Jaejong yang ikut masuk bersama petugas medis berlari mengejar blankar yang mengantar Siwon menuju ruang UGD, dia bertemu dengan pasangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang duduk juga begitu cemas menunggu kepastian nasib Ryeowook pahlawan dalam hidupnya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak menyadari blankar yang baru saja melewatinya adalah blankar yang membawa tubuh Siwon. Sungmin tidak merasakan energi dari tubuh Siwon yang sekarat.

_'kau Lee Sungmin! Taukah kau namja yang baru saja melewatimu adalah tubuh suamimu dan kau kini sedang menangis didalam pelukan pelayanmu itu. sepertinya sejarah terulang kembali'_ Jaejoong mendelik sinis saat melihat pasangan itu. dan saat ada kesempatan Jaejoong mengabadikan kemesraan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menggunakan ponsel pintarnya.

_'jika aku gagal membuat kalian sengsara karena kelihalang harta, maka akan aku hancurkan kalian dengan cara yang lain'_ Jaejoong memposting foto Sungmin yang sedang bersandar didada Kyuhyun juga foto saat Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin dilorong rumah sakit itu kesebuah sosial media dengan judul _'puteri sulung Lee Sooman diduga telah berselingkuh bersama pelayannya'_

.

Dokter jaga dengan begitu sigap segera memberikan pertolongan pada Siwon dan berharap Siwon dapat diselamatkan. Tindakan – tindakan yang diberikan dokter pada korban tenggelam seperti pemberian infus cairan isotonik pada 40'c, pemberian Oksigen hangat, pemanasan pipa Nasogastrik juga mengeluarkan cairan dari dalam paru – paru milik Siwon.

"dia sudah menelan banyak air dan membasahi paru – parunya, dia mengalami hipoksia sehingga menyebabkan hiperkalemnia, kita harus segera menyuntikan Streptomycin Sulfat untuk melindungi paru – parunya" ujar dokter bermarga Shim yang memeriksa Siwon

"dosisnya dok?" tanya sang asisten menatap dokter itu bingung

"dosis yang lebih tinggi!" jawab sang dokter tegas menatap assistennya

"dosis tinggi tentu saja akan sangat beresiko bagi sang pasien dok!" asisten mengeluhkan

"menurutmu lebih penting mana? Nyawa pasien ini atau pendengarannya?" bentak sang dokter karena kesal

"baiklah dok! Akan saya berikan segera!" asistennya menyerah untuk berdebat lalu segera melaksanakan perintah dokter

.

.

Tuan dan nyonya Choi sudah tiba dirumah sakit dan mereka berlari menyusul Jaejoong yang sudah lebih dulu tiba bersama Siwon. langkah mereka menjadi pelan saat melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun juga berada dilorong rumah sakit itu.

"Sungmin-ssi! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya tuan Choi saat mereka sudah dekat dengan posisi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berada

"nugu?" tanya Sungmin menoreh kearah suara dan tangannya terus menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun

"aku Choi Kiho!" jawab tuan Choi menelan ludah

"paman! Apa yang paman lakukan disini?" Sungmin tersentak saat mendengar nama Choi Kiho disebut

"ini semua gara – gara kau Lee Sungmin! Puteraku mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya karena kau memberikan sebuah pengakuan yang tidak masuk akal!" bentak nyonya Choi penuh emosi yang berdiri disamping tuan Choi

"chagiya sudahlah tenangkan dirimu!" tuan Choi mengusap lengan istrinya untuk lebih tenang

"nyonya duduklah! Tenangkan dirimu" Jaejoong segera menghampiri mantan majikannya lalu menuntun nyonya Choi untuk duduk

"mwo? Siwon mencoba bunuh diri?" Sungmin semakin tersentak begitu juga Kyuhyun

_'kenapa kau menjadi begitu lemah Choi Siwon? kau sungguh berbeda dengan sikap arogan yang selalu kau tunjukan padaku selama ini'_ Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan berfikir dalam hati

"sepertinya dia memang sudah terlalu banyak menyimpan masalah dalam hidupnya! Dan malam ini mungkin adalah puncak masalah yang sudah tidak ingin dia pikul lagi" tuan Choi menunduk meneteskan air matanya. Terlihat jelas tuan Choi yang sangat egois dan begitu gila harta begitu banyak berubah sejak tragedi yang menimpa puteranya

.

.

Ryeowook sudah dipindahkan keruang operasi karena tindakan medis yang akan segera diterimanya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengikuti Ryeowook dan menunggunya diruang tunggu ruang operasi itu.

Ryeowook terus saja mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. Detak jantungnya semakin cepat. Membuat suasana ruang operasi semakin panik.

"dok! Aku tahu aku tidak akan selamat. Aku punya permintaan terakhir sebelum aku mati dok!" Ryeowook berbisik pelan menatap dokter yang merawatnya begitu memelas

"kau akan selamat nona! Percayalah kau begitu kuat dan tangguh!" dokter itu menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dengan erat disaat assitennya menyuntikan obat anestesi untuk membius Ryeowook karena kaki kiri Ryeowook harus segera diamputasi karena tulang kakinya remuk terlindas ban mobil.

Perlahan mulai gelap dan semakin gelap dalam pandangan Ryeowook. Ryeowook tidak sadar karena obat anestesi yang sudah disuntikan kedalam tubuhnya. Dan jika dia selamat dan sadar nanti dia tidak akan lagi melihat kaki kirinya untuk selamanya.

.

.

Dokter yang merawat Siwon segera keluar setelah melaksanakan tugasnya. Dia keluar didampingi asistennya untuk memberikan kabar pada keluarga pasien yang baru saja ditanganinya.

"kalian keluarga tuan Choi?" tanya dokter Shim pada tuan dan nyonya Choi juga Jaejoong.

"bagaimana kondisi putera kami dok?" tuan Choi bergegas berdiri menyambut dokter Shim diikuti nyonya Choi dan Jaejoong

"kami sudah berusaha maksimal mengeluarkan cairan yang masuk kedalam paru parunya! Saat ini kondisinya masih belum stabil dia masih belum sadar dan bisa kami katakan kondisinya koma! Jadi berdoalah semoga Tuhan memberikan keajaiban untuk putera anda. Dan perlu kami sampaikan pada anda! Dampak terburuk dari korban yang tenggelam yang selamat adalah kerusakan susuran syaraf pusat disebabkan oleh Asidosis atau bahasa yang lebih dikenal adalah henti jatung. Kami tidak tahu kerusakan seperti apa yang tibul nanti bisa saja dia menjadi hilang ingatan, atau mungkin lumpuh dan lainnya yang berhubungan dengan syaraf. Maka dari itu berdoalah" dokter Shim menjelaskan panjang lebar

"Siwon-ah! kenapa kau harus seperti ini?" nyonya Choi kembali duduk karena kakinya terlalu lemas menopang tubuhnya yang syock berat

_'Siwon-ssi! Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun untukmu demi menebus kesalahanku! Berikan aku waktu untuk menyelesaikan urusanku dengan keluarga Lee! Jika semua sudah selesai aku akan kembali padamu'_ Jaejoong melirik kearah Sungmin dengan tatapan begitu sinis dan penuh benci

"kita akan segera memindahkan tuan Choi keruang ICU!" dokter Shim kembali berbicara

"berikan pelayanan yang terbaik untuk putera kami dok! Kami mohon! Kami akan membayar berapapun" nyonya Choi meremas jas putih yang dipakai dokter Shim dengan wajah memelas

"kami akan memberikan yang terbaik nyonya!" dokter Shim mengusap bahu nyonya Choi

.

.

"nona aku rasa kau harus beristirahat! Tidurlah dalam pelukanku! Aku akan menunggu kabar Ryeowook untukmu! Jadi istirahatlah jangan paksakan tubuhmu" Kyuhyun membelai wajah Sungmin lalu mengarahkan kedadanya

"bagaimana mungin aku bisa tidur sementara sahabatku sedang kritis didalam sana" Sungmin memegang telapak tangan Kyuhyun lalu menciumnya

"aku tidak ingin kau sakit nona! Kau sudah melewatkan banyak kejutan hari ini. Rapat keluarga, kecelakaan yang menimpa Ryeowook-ssi juga bunuh diri yang dilakukan suamimu! Itu semua membuatmu lelah bukan?" Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin lalu membelai pipinya

"semua terjadi diluar dugaanku Kyuhyun-ssi! Tapi aku beruntung karena ada kau disampingku" Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya dipinggul Kyuhyun lalu mereka saling memeluk

.

.

Nyonya Lee terus saja merubah posisi tidurnya kekiri dan kekanan dan setiap gerak – geriknya begitu resah dan gelisah membuat tuan Lee yang sudah tidur lelap disampingnya terjaga

"chagiya apa kau begitu gelisah karena puteri kita pergi bersama pelayan itu?" tuan Lee mengucek matanya menengok kearah nyonya Lee

"aku sangat gelisah dan aku takut yeobo! Aku takut sangat takut" nyonya Lee menggelengkan kepalanya, terlihat dia begitu gugup dan kikuk. Keringat membasahi wajahnya juga tubuhnya

"apa yang membuatmu takut chagiya? Katakan padaku!" tuan Lee duduk lalu menyalakan lampu meja diatas nakas untuk menerangi kamar yang gelap itu

"aku telah menabrak seseorang yeobo! Aku tidak tahu siapa yang aku tabrak! Aku harap bukan Minnie puteri kita" nyonya Lee menangis menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya

"apa maksudmu? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan tanpa sepengetahuanku?" teriak tuan Lee menarik tangan nyonya Lee yang menutup wajahnya

"aku benci pelayan bodoh yang sudah membuat Minnie hamil! Aku sangat membencinya hingga membuat ku gila! Aku tidak ingin sejarah masa lalumu dengan pembantu itu terulang kembali aku tidak ingin Minnie melahirkan cucu kita dengan darah mengalir dari keluarga rendah seperti itu aku tidak ingin" nyonya Lee berteriak histeris memukuli tuan Lee

"jadi kau mendengarnya?" tuan Lee membuka matanya lebar, menatap wajah nyonya Lee dengan tatapan terkejut

"jangan kau pikir aku tidak mengetahui masa lalumu dengan koki itu itu Lee Sooman! Aku bahkan tahu dia telah melahirkan seorang bayi dari hubungannya denganmu" nyonya Lee melempar vas bunga yang ada diatas nakas kewajah tuan Lee

"kendalikan dirimu chagiya! Setiap orang punya masa lalu begitu juga denganku! Dan tentang Sungmin, aku mohon berusahalah untuk lebih tenang. Kau harus ingat Sungmin sudah menyelamatkan kita" tuan Lee menyimpan kembali vas bunga itu diatas nakas

"sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menerima golongan rendah seperti mereka dalam lingkungan hidupku! Aku tidak ingin golongan rendah itu bersentuhan dengan turunanku! Aku benci mereka. Itu sebabnya aku nekad menabrak pelayan bodoh itu agar Sungmin mau kembali kepada kita" nyonya Lee menjerit – jerit histeris melempar semua yang ada didekatnya kekasur

Plak

Tuan Lee menampar pipi nyonya Lee berusaha membuatnya sadar dari kekalapannya namun nyonya Lee membalas dengan memukul – mukul tuan Lee sekuat yang dia mampu.

"chagiya sadarlah! Sadarlah aku mohon!" tuan Lee menahan dan menangkis setiap pukulan dari nyonya Lee. Dan begitulah mereka melewatkan malam hingga ada yang mengalah karena lelah.

.

.

Dokter yang mengoperasi Ryeowook keluar setelah mengamputasi kaki kiri Ryeowook selama hampir 5 jam didalam ruang operasi itu. kyuhyun tertidur tanpa menyandarkan kepalanya begitu juga Sungmin yang tertidur pulas didada Kyuhyun. Dokter bedah ortopedi itu menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

"selamat pagi!" dokter menyapa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tertidur pulas meski tidak ditempat yang nyaman

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang masih berat lalu membangunkan Sungmin pelan.

"kalian pasti menunggu lama hingga kalian tertidur disini" ujar dokter sedikit menyindir

"bagaimana kondisi Ryeowook-ssi dok? Apakah operasinya berjalan lancar?" tanya Sungmin mencoba melihat kearah sosok berpakaian hijau itu

"operasi amputasi sudah selesai dilakukan! Saat ini pasien masih berada diruang pemulihan dan masih tidak sadar. Saya sarankan kalian berada disisinya karena saya yakin dia membutuhkan kalian saat dia sadar nanti. Kami terpaksa memotong kaki kirinya yang hancur karena kecelakaan itu" jawab dokter mengusap bahu Sungmin

"andweeee! Ryeowook kehilangan kakinya! Eottokhe?" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya karena kecewa sahabatnya harus kehilangan kakinya karena kejahatan yang dilakukan eommanya sendiri

"apakah dia baik – baik saja dok? Maksud saya apakah ada dampak lain dari kecelakaan yang menimpanya selain dia kehilangan kakinya?" Kyuhyun bertanya dan membenamkan wajah Sungmin didadanya

"saya harap tidak ada hanya itu saja, tentu saja selain syock, trauma juga desperate yang akan dia alami nantinya setelah kehilangan kakinya" jawab dokter tersenyum

_'Tuhan kenapa ini harus terjadi menimpa Ryeowook? Dia adalah orang yang sangat baik'_ Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin penuh kelembutan

.

.

Satu hari sudah berlalu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih bertahan menemani Ryeowook diruang rawat. Begitu juga dengan kepalan pelayan Kim ayah dari Ryeowook yang baru saja datang setelah mendapatkan telpon dari Kyuhyun yang mengabarkan berita buruk yang sudah menimpa puterinya

Uhuuk uhuuk

Ryeowook terbatuk – batuk dan kembali memuntahkan darah. Kyuhyun juga pelayan Kim yang memang terjaga panik melihat darah keluar dari mulut Ryeowook. Kyuhyun segera keluar untuk memanggil perawat sementara pelayan Kim menghampiri anaknya.

.

Dua orang perawat masuk untuk memeriksa kondisi Ryeowook yang semakin kritis. Satu perawat kembali keruang perawat untuk menghubungi dokter yang menangani Ryeowook.

Kondisi Ryeowook semakin parah dan terus saja memuntahkan darahnya. Sungmin menangis mendengar suara batuk Ryeowook dan suara muntah yang dikeluarkan Ryeowook

"nona dimana kau? Nona kemarilah!" Ryeowook masih menyempatkan diri memanggil Sungmin

"Wookie-ah! bertahanlah! Aku disini disampingmu. Ahjussi ada disini" Sungmin mendekati Ryeowook dituntun Kyuhyun yang terus menemaninya

"appa miane membuatmu khawatir. Appa aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi aku sudah tidak sanggup menemani nona lagi! Ini sungguh menyakitkan appa!" Ryeowook mengeluh meringis kesakitan dan memandangi wajah kepala pelayan Kim begitu memelas

"berjuanglah puteriku! Kau harus berjuang dan bertahan hidup! Kami sangat menyayangimu dan berharap kau kembali pulih seperti dulu!" pelayan Kim berkata terbata – bata dengan air mata terus menggenangi matanya, memeluk puterinya dengan begitu kaku karena dia khawatir pelukannya akan menambah rasa sakit yang dirasakan puterinya

"aniyeo! Sepertinya eomma sangat merindukanku appa! Eomma sudah memanggilku untuk menamaninya disana! Aku iklas jika Tuhan mencabut nyawaku sekarang. Aku sudah lelah appa! Aku ingin beristirahat dengan tenang bersama eomma!" Ryeowook mencengkrang bahu appanya menahan sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya

"maaf tuan berikan kami ruang untuk dapat memeriksanya!" tiba – tiba dokter datang mengejutkan pelayang Kim, Sungmin juga Kyuhyun

Semua orang yang menunggu Ryeowook berada diluar kamar karena dokter harus memeriksa kondisi Ryeowook yang masih labil. Sungmin begitu gelisah dan tidak tenang menunggu nasib sahabatnya. Begitu juga kepala pelayan Kim yang mondar mandir tidak karuan menunggu kabar sang puteri.

15 menit berlalu, dokter yang memeriksa Ryeowookpun akhirnya keluar dengan ekspresi wajah yang lelah dan tidak semangat

"maafkan kami! Kami tidak dapat menyelamatkan nyawanya! Nona Ryeowook meninggal 5 menit yang lalu! Kami sudah berusaha keras untuk dapat menolongnya, namun Tuhan berkata lain, nona Ryeowook mendahului kita menghadap Tuhan" ujar dokter Shim menepuk bahu pelayan Kim

"andweeeeeeee! Sungmin teriak histeris menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai dan menangis sejadinya

Pelayan Kim hanya diam tanpa kata. Perlahan air matanya mulai memenuhi kelopak matanya. Lalu mulai menetes membasahi pipinya. Dadanya mengembang mengempis pelan.

"Wookie-ah kenapa kau begitu egois meninggalkan appa sendirian?" pelayan Kim melangkah pelan meninggalkan Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan dokter Shim untuk masuk kedalam kamar rawat Ryeowook

"ahjussi! Ahjussi!" Sungmin mencoba memanggil pelayan Kim, berusaha berdiri dibantu Kyuhyun

"maaf nona! Sesuai dengan permintaan terakhir pasien, dia meminta kami untuk memindahkan matanya untuk anda! Sebelum terlambat anda harus bersiap – siap" dokter Shim menghentikan langkah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun

"mworago? Jadi sebelum dia meninggal, dia berpesan dia ingin memberikan matanya untukku?" Sungmin menoreh kearah suara dokter

"betul nona! Perawat sudah menghubungi dokter mata, dokter bedah juga anestesi!" jawab dokter Shim

"shiro! Aku tidak ingin menerimanya, aku tidak berhak membuatnya kembali menghadap Tuhan dengan tidak utuh! Dia sudah cukup kehilangan kakinya namun tidak matanya!" Sungmin kembali menangis memeluk Kyuhyun

"anda pikirkan kembali saja nona sebelum semuanya terlambat atau anda akan menyesalinya!" dokter Shim mencoba untuk membujuk Sungmin

Sungmin meneruskan langkahnya dengan tangan menggapai tembok untuk bisa masuk kedalam kamar rawat Ryeowook. Kyuhyun membantu memapahnya tanpa berkata sepatah katapun karena dia memang benar – benar bingung harus berkata apa untuk dapat menghibur Sungmin.

.

"kenapa nona menolak donor mata yang diberikan Ryeowook untuk nona?" tiba – tiba pelayan Kim membuka percakapan dimana tatapannya terus tertuju pada tubuh Ryeowook yang sudah ditutupi kain putih

"ahjussi! Aku tidak bisa menerima semua pengorbanan yang Wookie berikan untukku! Aku terlalu hina untuk dapat menerimanya!" Sungmin terus menangis, tangannya mencoba menyentuh tubuh Ryeowook

"perawat bilang itulah permintaan terakhir yang Ryeowook amanatkan sebelum ajal menjemputnya! Saya rela jika nona memang bersedia menerima persembahan terakhir yang diberikan Ryeowook untuk nona!" pelayan Kim membungkukan badannya menghadap Sungmin

_'alasan yang paling besar kenapa kau menolak mata miliknya adalah aku terlalu berdosa karena aku adalah puteri dari orang yang sudah membuatnya mati ahjussi!'_.

.

.

**One week later**

Berita tentang perselingkuhan yang dilakukan Sungmin bersama Kyuhyun yang dihembuskan Jaejoong melalui media internet berkembang begitu pesat. Banyak pewarta yang menyerang kediaman keluarga Lee untuk mendapatkan klarifikasi dari keluarga kaya itu. namun para bodyguard selalu berhasil menghalau mereka. Begitu juga rumah sakit dimana Sungmin dirawat dalam masa pemulihan setelah menjalankan operasi cangkok mata dari donor mendiang Ryeowook. Bejubel – jubel para pewarta yang ingin mewawancarai Kyuhyun namja yang diduga adalah pria idalan lain dari Lee Sungmin.

Tuan Lee sudah mengirimkan beberapa bodyguardnya untuk menjaga agar kondisi rumah sakit tetap kondusif tanpa gangguan dari para wartawan. Sehingga tidak satupun pewarta yang berhasil mendapatkan statment dari orang yang bersangkutan.

Sementara berita yang dihembuskan Jaejoong tentang kondisi Siwon yang tergeletak koma dirumah sakit yang sama adalah, Siwon terpeleset didalam kamar mandi lalu terjatuh dengan kepala membanting pinggiran bathtube hingga dia pingsan dan terendam didalam bathtube yang berisi air. Selain itu berhembus juga gosip yang mengabarkan keluarga Choi mewakili Siwon, akan segera menggugat cerai Lee Sungmin yang sudah berselingkuh hingga mengandung anak yang bukan dari benih Siwon.

Keluarga Choi mendapatkan banyak keuntungan dari gosip yang beredar karena keluarga Lee lebih memilih menghindar dibanding memberikan klarifikasi pada wartawan.

Kyuhyun berjuang begitu gigih dan berusaha begitu keras agar gosip murahan yang mengabarkan dirinya juga Sungmin tidak sampai ketelinga Sungmin, karena Kyuhyun khawatir akan mempengaruhi kondisi psikologis Sungmin pacsa operasi mata.

.

Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana Sungmin untuk pertama kalinya dapat melihat dunia ini dengan begitu jelas. Kyuhyun dan pelayan Kim sudah begitu setia menunggui saatnya perban itu dibuka. Tuan dan nyonya Lee sama sekali tidak diijinkan Sungmin untuk dapat menjenguknya. Seminggu lamanya Sungmin dirawat dirumah sakit itu, dan tidak pernah semenitpun dia mengijinkan kedua orang tuanya untuk dapat melihatnya. Itulah sebabnya tuan Lee menugaskan pelayan Kim mewakilinya mendampingi Sungmin dirumah sakit.

_'aku tidak akan pernah melupakan dosa besar yang sudah kau lakukan eomma! Aku harus kehilangan sahabat terbaikku karena keserakahanmu! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu meski kau adalah orang yang sudah melahirkanku! Aku akan terus mengingatkanmu akan dosa yang sudah kau perbuat hingga benar – benar menyesalinya'_

Dokter sudah menggunting plester yang merekatkan perban yang membalut mata Sungmin. Satu gulungan, gulungan berikutnya hingga mata Sungmin yang masih terpejam dapat terlihat jelas.

"siapakah orang yang ingin kau lihat untuk pertama kalinya dudunia ini Sungmin-ssi?" tanya dokter menggoda Sungmin

"seumur hidup aku tidak pernah mengeluhkan Agnosia Visualku dok! Tapi sejak aku mengenal namja ini aku menjadi begitu berambisi untuk dapat melihat wajahnya! Namja itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun! Dan orang kedua yang ingin aku lihat adalah mendiang sahabatku Kim Ryeowook yang sudah memberikan matanya untukku, aku harap ahjussi tidak lupa membawakan fotonya. Orang ketiga adalah..." Sungmin tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya

_'orang ketiga yang ingin aku lihat wajahnya adalah kau Choi Siwon! aku begitu penasaran seperti apa rupa seorang yang sudah begitu jahat sekaligus memberikan jalan kebahagiaan dalam hidupku! Aku tidak bisa memungkiri karena kau aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan bersama kekasih sejatiku ini! Itu sebabnya aku memaafkanmu dan berharap kesembuhanmu'_

"baiklah tuan Cho silahkan duduk disamping Sungmin-ssi dan sambutlah dia dunia barunya!" dokter tersenyum ramah pada Kyuhyun menunjukan tempat dimana Kyuhyun seharusnya berada

"buka perlahan kedua matamu Sungmin-ssi! Mungkin pada awalnya akan terasa sedikit perih dan ngilu tapi kau harus melawannya. Lihatlah wajah tampan namja yang sudah begitu setia menunggu setiap hari dan malammu!" dokter memerintah Sungmin, memandangi Sungmin dengan senyum puas karena dia rasa tugasnya hampir berhasil

Perlahan Sungmin membuka kedua mata indahnya, dan tatapannya tertuju pada wajah namja tampan berkulit pucat, bermata bulat, hidung mancung sedang tersenyum haru memandanginya.

"nona muda!" sapa Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca – kaca

"Cho Kyuhyun apakah ini kau?" tangan Sungmin meraba wajah tampan Kyuhyun, kedua matanya berkaca - kaca, ekspresi wajahnya begitu haru dan sendu seolah tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya

_'ternyata wajahmu begitu indah Cho Kyuhyun! Apakah ini yang dikatakan tampan? Kenapa kau memilih bertahan mendampingi aku yeoja yang penyakitan sementara dengan ketampananmu kau bisa mendapatkan semua!' Su_ngmin mengagumi Kyuhyun dalam hatinya

"benar nona ini adalah aku!" Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin dan air mata bahagianya menetes membasahi pipinya

"selamat untukmu Sungmin-ssi! Kau bisa melihat dunia ini dengan matamu!" dokter menimpal memberikan selamat pada Sungmin yang baru saja mendapatkan pernglihatannya

"jeosomida dokter! Jeongmal jeosomida!" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya menatap dokter lalu menganggukan wajahnya

.

Dokter dan para perawat keluar meninggalkan Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga pelayan Kim untuk memberikan kesempatan mereka untuk berbagi kebahagiaan atas penglihatan Sungmin.

"ini foto Wookie seperti yang nona minta!" pelayan Kim menunjukan foto mendiang puterinya pada Sungmin dengan ekspresi wajah yang masih berduka

"dia begitu cantik ahjussi! Aku menyesal tidak dapat melihatnya saat dia masih hidup! Tapi setidaknya aku memiliki matanya dalam tubuhku! Bagiku Wookie tidak pernah pergi" Sungmin segukan menumpahkan dukanya memandangi foto wajah mendiang sahabatnya

"gunakan matanya hanya untuk melihat apa yang bisa membuat kalian bahagia nona! Kau juga Wookie sudah terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dalam kemunafikan dan keegoisan ambisi orang tua!" pelayan Kim berkata dengan ekspresi wajah serius seperti sedang menyindir seseorang

"baiklah aku rasa kalian berdua butuh waktu sendiri! Saya akan keluar" pelayan Kim keluar pamit meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berdua didalam kamar rawat itu untuk pertama kalinya dalam kondisi Sungmin yang sudah dapat melihat

.

"apa nona bahagia karena sekarang nona bisa melihat?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup membuka percakapan menyandarkan Sungmin dalam pelukannya

"kebahagiaan terbesarku adalah bisa terus berada disampingmu Cho Kyuhyun! Dan penglihatan ini adalah kebahagiaan keduaku!" Sungmin tersenyum manja menyandarkan wajahnya didada Kyuhyun

"ada banyak hal yang indah diluar sana yang bisa kau lihat nona! Aku berjanji akan selalu berada disampingmu, menemanimu saat kau ingin menikmati semuanya" Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin

"gomawo! Setelah Siwon sadar dari komanya, aku akan segera membereskan perceraianku dengannya lalu kita akan segera menikah!" Sungmin menengadah menghadapkan wajahnya kearah wajah Kyuhyun

Sesaat mereka terdiam tanpa bahasa dan kata. Mereka saling menatap dan memandang, mengagumi keindahan yang dimili pasangannya. Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Sungmin, dan jarak itu semakin tidak berbatas, bibir mereka sudah semakin dekat lalu menempel dan merekapun bercuman mesra dan penuh cinta.

.

.

Jaejoong masih begitu setia menunggui tubuh Siwon yang terbaring tidak berdaya diruang rawatnya. Yunho sesekali datang saat tuan dan nyonya Choi tidak ada bersama Jaejoong diruang rawat kelas VVIP itu.

"aku dengar hari ini puteri tuan Lee keluar! Dia sudah mendapatkan penglihatannya!" Yunho melipat koran yang baru selesai dibacanya menaruhnya keatas meja

"jadi yeoja itu bisa melihat sekarang? Selamat untuknya!" Jaejoong bereaksi begitu sinis membuat Yunho sedikit curiga

"aku rasa kau memiliki masalah dengan keluarga klienku itu? katakan padaku ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kau selalu bereaksi sinis saat aku membahas keluarga itu?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah yang menyimpan banyak rasa penasaran atas sikap Jaejoong

"opso! Aku tidak memiliki masalah apapun dengan keluarga itu! aku hanya sedikit iri pada keluarga kaya yang kini sedang ramai dibicarakan masyarakat itu" jawab Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya menatap tubuh Siwon

"aku sudah membuat keputusan aku akan segera menceraikan Kibum saat dia kembali dari pameran di pulau Bali! Aku sudah memikirikan alasan kenapa aku menceraikannya! Dia terlalu sibuk dengan karirnya dan melupakan kewajibannya sebagai seorang ibu juga istri" Yunho melangkah menghampiri Jaejoong lalu memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang

"andwee! Kau pikirkan kembali dengan keinginanmu menceraikan Kibum! Aku berubah pikiran! Aku tidak lagi terlalu berambisi memilikimu sepenuhnya! Aku sudah cukup puas hanya menjadi kekasih gelapmu saja! Aku mohon pikirkan kembali!" Jaejoong membalikan badannya menghadap Yunho dengan wajah yang panik

"wae? bukankah kau ingin aku menikahimu? Satu – satunya jalan untukku bisa menikahimu adalah menceraikan Kibum!" Yunho memegang bahu Jaejoong menatap Jaejoong heran

"miane! Aku terlalu banyak memikirkan nasib Siwon-ssi! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku membuatnya menjadi seperti ini! Aku sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan dalam hidupnya! Beri aku kesempatan untuk bisa menebus kesalahanku padanya! Hingga dia sadar dan kembali pulih aku akan memikirkan kembali nasib hubungan kita selanjutnya" jawab Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho yang tadi menyentuh bahunya, memandangi Yunho dengan memelas

"kau selalu seperti itu jika membicarakan Choi Siwon! katakan padaku apakah kau memang menaruh hati padanya? Kenapa kau begitu mempedulikannya?" Yunho melepaskan tangan Jaejoong, membelakanginya karena kecewa

"semua terserah bagaimana kau memikirkannya! Aku tidak peduli sama sekali!" Jaejoong membalas dengan melangkah semakin menjauhi Yunho, menghampiri Siwon lalu menggenggam tangan Siwon

"Siwon-ssi! Noona mohon bangunlah! Kau tahu betapa noona merindukanmu, rindu bagaimana kau bersikap manja padaku, rindu bagaimana kau memaksaku menceritakan dongen diwaktu tidurmu, rindu saat kau menceritakan keluh kesahmu! Noona merindukan itu semua Siwon-ssi bangunlah aku mohon!" Jaejoong spontan dan tidak disadarinya menciumi tangan Siwon dengan derai air mata kepedihan

Yunho melihat semua itu dan membuat hatinya semakin panas. Tanpa bicara Yunho segera mengambil jasnya yang dia gantung di capstock, meraih tas kerjanya lalu bergegas keluar tanpa pamit pada Jaejoong.

.

.

Kyuhyun dibantu pelayan Kim membereskan semua barang milik Sungmin selama dirawat dirumah sakit. Sungmin yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan mata barunya diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter yang merawatnya.

"ahjussi apakah para pewarta itu masih ada dan mengawasi kita diluar sana?" tanya Kyuhyun berbisik pada pelayan Kim menunggu Sungmin yang masih berada didalam kamar mandi

"tentu saja! Tapi tidak sebanyak hari – hari sebelumnya" jawab pelayan Kim sama pelannya

"lalu apakah kita akan keluar dengan selamat tanpa bertemu mereka?" Kyuhyun cemas tatapannya tertuju pada jendela kamar memperhatikan pemandangan halaman rumah sakit dari jendela kamar rawat Sungmin

"aku rasa sebaiknya nona muda segera diberi tahu! Bagaimanapun juga dia bisa melihat sekarang! Walau mungkin dia tidak bisa membaca karena dia terbiasa menggunakan hurup braile. Tapi dia punya telinga yang sewaktu – waktu bisa saja mendengar berita itu" pelayan Kim menyarankan dan lupa mengontrol volume suaranya hingga Sungmin mendengar karena dia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi

"mworago? Apa yang kalian sedang bicarakan?" tanya Sungmin melangkah perlahan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan pelayan Kim

Terpaksa Kyuhyun menceritakan semua berita yang sudah terlanjur menyebar dikalangan masyarakat, berita yang sangat memojokan dirinya juga Lee Sungmin. Termasuk berita yang menimpa Choi Siwon.

"jadi selama ini kau berusaha keras agar berita itu tidak sampai ketelingaku? Aku yakin berita ini keluar dari mulut keluarga Choi sendiri! Berita yang hanya memojokanku seolah – olah Choi Siwon adalah korbanya" Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, wajahnya memerah menahan emosi melupakan niatnya yang sudah memaafkan Siwon

"selama ini tuan Lee sudah menugaskan beberapa pengawal untuk menjaga agar para wartawan itu tidak dapat masuk dan menemui nona! Tapi benar apa yang dikatakan ahjussi, kita harus menghadapi mereka dan memberikan klarifikasi bahwa gosip yang beredar luas itu tidaklah benar" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat, menatap Sungmin sendu dan penuh harap

"aku pasti akan menghadapi mereka dan memberikan pernyataan! Tapi sebelumnya antarkan aku untuk melihat Choi Siwon! aku ingin melihatnya dan mengatakan sesuatu padanya!" wajah Sungmin semakin memerah, intonasi suaranya begitu ditekan dan kembali kedua tangannya mengepal

"nona yakin ingin melihat suami nona itu?" pelayan Kim menimpal

"aku yakin ahjussi!" jawab Sungmin tegas dan singkat

.

.

Toktoktok

Punti kamar rawat Siwon diketuk Kyuhyun. Menemani Sungmin yang memang ingin sekali melihat Siwon terbaring koma.

Clek

Pintu itu dibuka Jaejoong yang langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi begitu ketus dan dingin saat melihat Sungmin

"ada apa? Apa kau ingin melihat tubuh calon mantan suamimu?" tanya Jaejoong sinis dengan wajah yang tidak ramah

"dia masih berstatus suamiku bukan? Aku berhak melihatnya!" jawab Sungmin tak kalah ketusnya

"ohh jadi kau masih mengakui dia adalah suamimu? Lalu bagaimana dengan namja ini?" Jaejoong terus menyerang Sungmin dengan kalimat pedas

"bukan urusanmu!" balas Sungmin mendorong Jaejoong untuk memberikan ruang agar dia bisa masuk kedalam kamar itu

"nona! Apa yang akan nona lakukan?" teriak Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Sungmin

.

"jadi begini rupanya wajah seorang Choi Siwon yang sempurna itu! kau memang begitu tampan meski kau sedang tertidur! Sayang kau hanyalah namja bodoh yang tidak berguna! Kau bahkan tidak bergairah terhadap istrimu sendiri sehingga menugaskan orang lain untuk mengauliku dimalam pertama kita! Kau seorang impoten! Itulah statment yang akan aku berikan pada para wartawan yang sudah menyebarkan gosip aneh tentang aku yang berselingkuh" Sungmin menatap Siwon begitu sinis lalu berpaling meninggalkan Siwon segera lalu keluar diikuti Kyuhyun dibelakangnya

'jadi kau sudah mulai menunjukan perlawananmu? Jadi kau bersiap untuk berperang denganku? Aku masih punya banyak kartu yang aku pegang dan cukup untuk membuat keluargamu semakin hancur' Jaejoong bersumpah dalam hatinya memandangi punggung Sungmin yang sedang berjalan keluar kamar itu.

_'dan skandal yang dilakukan appamu dimasa lalunya akan menjadi kartu pertama yang akan aku lempar kemeja judi. Lihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika aku membeberkan semua isi buku harian eommaku termasuk foto mesra appamu dengan eommaku dimasa lalu' _

_._

_._

Sungmin benar – benar membuktikan kata – katanya. Dia berani berhadapan dengan wartawan salah satu tabloid ternama di Seoul saat menghentikan langkahnya dibasement rumah sakit itu. wartawan tersebut mengambil foto – foto Sungmin juga Kyuhyun saat melakukan sesi wawancara dan memberikan beberapa pertanyaan pada Sungmin. Dan jawaban Sungmin yang tidak akan dilupakan keluarga Lee juga keluarga Choi adalah;

'aku memang telah berselingkuh dengan tukang kebun yang bekerja dirumahku! aku bahagia menjalin hubungan terlarang dengannya! Aku tersiksa karena harus menikahi namja seperti Choi Siwon! ternyata dia tidak sesempurna yang selalu dikabarkan oleh kalian! Dia hanyalah seorang impoten yang tidak sanggup memberikan kebahagiaan pada istrinya. Bahkan bayi yang ada dalam kandungaku bukanlah darah dagingnya! Selama menikahiku dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuhku! Aku akan segera menggugat cerai dirinya dan segera menikah dengan appa dari janin yang sedang aku kandung ini! Dan namja itu adalah dia Cho Kyuhyun" Sungmin menunjuk sosok namja yang sempurna dimatanya penuh kebanggaan pada para wartawan itu, tersenyum lebar

.

.

Pelayan Kim segera menyalakan mesin mobil untuk mengantar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menempati rumah baru dan sederhana pemberian tuan Lee. Sungmin yang masih terus dikejar wartawan bergegas masuk kedalam mobil itu dikawal Kyuhyun dengan ketat.

"antarkan aku kerumah appa! Ada seseorang yang ingin sekali aku temui dirumah itu!" perintah Sungmin tegas dan terkesan menyimpan emosi dari intonasi suaranya

"baik nona!" jawab pelayan Kim segera melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

Istana megah yang tidak pernah terlihat jelas dalam penglihatan Sungmin kini tampak begitu jelas dan nyata. Dan itu semua tidak mampu membuat Sungmin terkagum – kagum. Dia benar – benar tidak tertarik untuk memperhatikan secara detail bagaimana megah dan mewahnya istana yang selama ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

Semua pelayan yang berpapasan dengannya membungkuk juga tercengang karena Sungmin melangkah begitu pasti menuju ruang - ruang berikutnya diikuti Kyuhyun juga pelayan Kim yang setia mendampinginya.

"selamat datang kembali nona!" sapa kepala pelayan yang baru menggantikan posisi pelayan Kim

"dimana nyonya Lee?" tanya Sungmin ketus

"nyonya sedang berada diruang spa nona!" jawab pelayan itu

Tanpa buang waktu Sungmin segera menuju ruang spa untuk menemui eommanya. Masih diikuti Kyuhyun dan pelayan Kim. Dan sesampainya mereka diruang spa, Sungmin menarik nafas dalam sebelum memasuki ruangan itu lalu menoreh kearah Kyuhyun

"kalian tunggu disini! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengn nyonya Lee didalam" Sungmin memengang tangan Kyuhyun lalu menatap pelayan Kim

"baik nona!" balas keduanya bergantian

.

Sungmin melangkah pelan menghampiri eommanya yang sedang dipijit oleh pelayan pribadinya.

"apa kabar eomma?" tanya Sungmin menyentuh minyak zaitun yang diusapkan ketubuh nyonya Lee

Nyonya Lee kontan tersentak lalu terbangun dan memposisikan dirinya duduk menutupi bagian dadanya dengan handuk yang ada disampingnya

"tinggalkan kami berdua!" nyonya Lee memerintah pelayannya

.

"kau masih sempat merawat dan memanjakan tubuhmu diistana mewahmu ini nyonya! Kau sepertinya lupa telah menghabisi nyawa seseorang yang sudah kau lindas dengan mobil mewahmu itu! aku tidak tahu sebenarnya siapa sasaranmu malam itu! bisa saja aku yang terbunuh, mungkin Kyuhyun dan naas Wookielah yang harus meregang nyawa karena kebodohanmu nyonya Lee" Sungmin menghirup aroma lotion mahal yang ada dimeja disamping matras dimana nyonya Lee duduk

"apa maksud ucapanmu itu Minnie-ah? eomma tidak mengerti?" tanya nyonya Lee dengan wajah begitu pucat

"kau mungkin berfikir tidak ada orang yang melihat kejahatanmu malam itu, tapi aku tahu kaulah pelakunya! Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang sudah membunuh Ryeowook malam itu" Sungmin membelai wajah nyonya Lee dan membuka atanya dengan lebar agar nyonya Lee melihat jelas mata yang dimiliknya itu

"bukan aku pelakunya! Bukan aku" teriak nyonya Lee histeris dan panik

"lihat mata ini! Kau pasti ingat siapa pemilik mata ini! Mata ini adalah milik Ryeowook! Mata ini akan selalu membuatmu teringat akan dosamu padanya! Mata ini yang akan mengantarkanmu pada hukuman atas kejahatanmu!"

Sungmin mencengkram wajah nyonya Lee dengan sangat kasar, tingkah Sungmin saat itu seperti seorang yang sudah dirasuki setan membuat nyonya Lee berhamburan dengan telanjang keluar ruang spa itu seperti orang gila.

**tbc**

**anneyong!**

**masih tbc nihh**

**g jadi selese di chapter ini coz ternyata msh banyak yang belum selese :p**

**gomawo udh setia nunggu smp vai update**

**miane kemaren" vai g dapet ide buntu terus baru malam ini bisa ngetik lagi**

**vai g bisa banyak chitchat**

**udh kemaleman nihh**

**mdh"an chapter dadakan ini bisa sedikit memuaskan rasa penasaran kalian yang nunggu lanjutan the vision**

**next chap bener - bener ending buat ff ini**

**ada moment Kyumin yang suiiiiiiitttt bgt diakhir cerita sebagai bonus buat kalian**

**ttep review yg banyak yah walau vai g bahas juga pliiissssss**

**gomawo saranghae kisseu**

**muaacchhhh**


	9. Chapter 9

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

**Tokyo few month ago**

toktoktok

Hyukjae mengetuk pintu kamar rawat Donghae setelah mendapatkan informasi dari resepsionis rumah sakit bertaraf internasioanal itu.

"masuklah!" balas Donghae yang terbaring lemas dengan selang infus menempel ditangan kirinya, menengok kearah pintu dan menunggu siapa tamunya

"annyeong! Lee Hyukjae imnida! Tuan muda Choi mengutus saya untuk menjaga tuan muda Lee selama tuan muda mendapatkan perawatan disini!" Hyukjae membungkukan badannya menghadap Donghae

"Siwon hyung mengutusmu?" wajah Donghae ceria saat mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut Hyukjae

"nee!" Hyukjae melangkah mendekati Donghae

"apakah hyung mengkhawatirkan aku? Apa dia kecewa padaku? Karena aku seperti ini?" Donghae mulai memberikan Hyukjae banyak pertanyaan

"tuan muda! Jika tuan seperti ini bagaimana tuan Choi bisa melihat anda? Sementara tuan muda tahu dengan pasti betapa perfeksionis-nya seorang Choi Siwon dan begitu menuntut kesempurnaan orang – orang disekitarnya juga. Fokuslah untuk segera pulih dan kumpulkan energimu untuk merubah hidupmu menjadi jauh lebih baik! Untuk sementara ini lupakan sejenak tuan muda Choi dalam pikiran anda! Jika anda sudah pulih dan kembali seperti dulu saya yakin tuan muda Choi akan sangat senang melihat anda" jawab Hyukjae memberikan dorongan semangat buat Donghae karena dia sedih melihat namja yang dicintainya terbaring lemas tak berdaya karena over dosis yang disebabkan saudara angkatnya

Semakin hari hubungan pertemanan Donghae dan Hyukjae menjadi semakin akrab walau Donghae sering kali menanyakan tentang Siwon Hyukjae selalu sabar dan berusaha menjawabnya. Kebaikan juga perhatian Hyukjae yang begitu tulus mampu menempatkan sosok Hyukjae yang manis didalam hati Donghae walau hanya sedikit saja hingga suatu hari saat Donghae sudah diijinkan pulang oleh dokter yang merawatnya, Donghae membuat rencana untuk mabuk bersama Hyukjae untuk merayakan kepulangannya. Dan saat mabuk itu Donghae dan Hyukjae bercinta hingga pagi menjelang tanpa ada penyesalan dihati Donghae yang sudah mengkhianati Siwon.

"gomawo atas apa yang sudah terjadi dengan kita baru saja! Aku tidak menyesalinya. Aku senang ternyata kau juga adalah seorang gay yang memiliki peran yang sama dengan Siwon hyung! berusahalah untuk dapat menggeserkan posisi hyung dihatiku Hyukjae-ssi karena aku sudah mulai memperhatikanmu!" ujar Donghae saat anal sex itu baru saja terjadi

"aku pasti akan mampu menggesernya dihatimu Lee Donghae! Kau pasti akan menjadi milikku!" ujar Hyukjae melumat bibir Donghae yang terbaring disampingnya

Dan hubungan intim itu terjadi dan terjadi lagi seperti kebutuhan pokok yang tidak bisa mereka lewatkan setiap harinya. Donghae semakin menikmati apa yang sudah dia lakukan bersama Hyukjae dan melupakan Siwon dalam hatinya. Mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama diapartemen Donghae yang mewah. Hyukjae begitu setia melayani dan memenuhi kebutuhan Donghae yang sudah tidak lagi bekerja diperusahaan tuan Lee sang appa karena sudah dikendalikan oleh Siwon dari Seoul Korea atas perintah tuan Lee.

"apakah kau berani mengakui hubungan yang sudah kita jalin ini pada tuan muda Choi? Apa kau benar – benar sudah rela melupakan tuan Choi dihatimu?" tanya Hyukjae pada Donghae dengan wajah yang memelas karena dia memang semakin mencintai Donghae

"kau harus memperpanjang ijin tinggalmu disini sebelum habis! Maksudku, aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke Seoul karena aku sudah menemukan hidupku disini bersamamu! Aku jauh lebih bahagia bersamamu Lee Hyukjae. Jadi tidak ada yang harus aku akui ataupun jelaskan pada Siwon hyung karena aku sudah tidak ingin menemuinya lagi" jawab Donghae menyandarkan wajahnya dibahu Hyukjae

"jinja?" Hyukjae terperangah karena dia tidak percaya pada pengakuan Donghae yang diluar dugaannya

"selama menjalin hubungan dengan Siwon Hyung, aku tidak pernah merasa benar – benar mengenalnya. Dia begitu misterius bagiku, bahkan saat bercintapun entah kenapa aku merasa dia masih saja begitu misterius, aku tidak merasa seperti dia sedang menyentuhku. Kadang aku merasa dia begitu jauh dan tidak dapat aku raih dan ku sentuh" Donghae menatap jauh kedepan berfikir keras untuk mengingat Siwon dalam benaknya

_'dia memang tidak pernah menyentuhmu Lee Donghae, akulah yang melakukannya!'_

.

.

**Present day in Tokyo**

Berita yang berhembus tentang gugatan perceraian yang dilayangkan Sungmin terhadap Siwon, juga berita koma-nya Siwon di rumah sakit termasuk berita impotensi yang dihembuskan Sungmin juga kondisi Sungmin yang kini dapat melihat karena mendapatkan donor mata dari Ryeowook yang meninggal karena kecelakaan, Sampai juga ditelinga Donghae dan Hyukjae.

"kenapa semua ini terjadi begitu diluar dugaanku? Kita terlalu asyik berdua dan melupakan kehidupan keluarga di Seoul" reaksi Donghae begitu kecewa dan menyesal saat mendengar kabar itu

"tuan muda Choi mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara menenggelamkan dirinya didalam air! Itulah yang aku dengar dari orang tua angkatku chagiya!"

"aku heran dan tidak habis pikir. Apa alasan yang membuat Siwon hyung si sempurna itu mencoba melakukan bunuh diri hanya karena gugatan cerai yang dilayangkan oleh Sungmin noona? Bukankah dia tidak pernah mencintai kakakku?" Donghae menunjukan wajah bingung dan penasaran

"Sejak Jaejoong noona masuk dalam kehidupan tuan muda, dia menjadi banyak berubah. Penuh ambisi dan sangat misterius. Aku yakin Jaejoong noona adalah salah satu penyebab kenapa tuan muda melakukan percobaan bunuh diri itu" Hyukjae sedikit demi sedikit menjelaskan pada Donghae akar masalah yang disebabkan Siwon dengan wajah yang serius menatap Donghae

"tunggu! Jaejoong noona? Kim Jaejoong maksudmu?" Donghae terperanjat menatap Hyukjae dengan heran dan kaget

"nee! Apakah kau mengenalnya?" Hyukjae sama penasarannya

"aku mengetahuinya! Dia sekertaris pengacara appa. Jung Yunho. Apakah Siwon Hyung mencintainya? Bukankah dia seorang gay?" Donghae mengerutkan dahinya semakin kebingungan

"mola! Aku tidak pernah bisa memahami seperti apa hubungan yang terjadi diantara mereka! Tuan muda begitu bergantung padanya dan sangat membutuhkannya. Semua yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong noona pasti akan dilakukan apapun resikonya!" Hyukjae menarik nafas dalam menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran sofa

"bagaimana Siwon Hyung mengenal Kim Jaejoong?" Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipaha Hyukjae

"dia adalah mantan pengasuhnya saat tuan muda masih kecil! Mereka menjadi semakin dekat dan intim sejak saat itu" jawab Hyukjae singkat membelai rambut Donghae yang menyandarkan kepala diatas pahanya

"aku tetap akan bertahan disini! Berita itu tidak cukup menarik minatku untuk kembali ke Seoul! Berita busuk itu bukan urusanku!" mimik wajah Donghae berubah menjadi begitu dingin

"lalu kejadian apa yang bisa membuatmu kembali ke Seoul?" tanya Hyukjae masih membelai rambut Donghae

"jika sesuatu terjadi pada eommaku! Aku pasti akan kembali. Dialah satu – satunya orang yang sangat menyayangiku! Dan Aku sangat menyayanginya!" jawab Donghae tegas

.

.

.

**Back to Seoul Sungmin and her mother moment**

Sungmin segera menyusul nyonya Lee dan tidak lupa dia membawakan kain untuk menutupi tubuh eommanya yang telanjang berlari keluar menghandarinya. Namun saat Sungmin tiba diluar ruang spa, tuan Lee sedang menunggunya dengan wajah yang merah memandang Sungmin dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak terbaca. Sementara nyonya Lee, sudah diamankan pelayan pribadinya dan membawanya kekamar.

"Minnie-ah! bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tuan Lee perlahan melangkah mengdekati Sungmin

"tentu saja appa!" jawab Sungmin melangkah kembali

Tuan Lee mengajak Sungmin menuju ruang pribadinya yang tidak pernah dimasuki oleh siapapun meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang menunggu diruang keluarga saat mereka melewatinya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbuat banyak dirumah besar itu saat Sungmin melewatinya begitu saja mengikuti langkah tuan Lee memasuki sebuah ruangan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun berada.

.

.

Sungmin duduk berhadapan dengan tuang Lee disofa panjang. Mereka berdua tampak begitu kaku tidak seperti appa dan puterinya.

"apa yang ingin appa bicarakan denganku? Katakanlah!" Sungmin berusaha keras mengontrol dirinya, mencoba membuka kebisuan yang ada

"entahlah darimana appa harus memulai. Dan appa memang harus menceritakannya padamu" jawab tuan Lee menarik nafas dalam kemudian perlahan membuangnya

"aku harap cerita yang appa akan sampaikan padaku tidak teralu panjang karena aku ingin segera pulang ketempatku bersama Kyuhyun" Sungmin menunjukan sikap yang dingin dan tegas pada tuan Lee

"apakah kau yakin dengan pilihan hidup yang kau jalani Minnie-ah? apa kau yakin kau ingin menghabiskan hidupmu dengan namja itu?" tuan Lee menatap Sungmin begitu sendu dan memelas

"aku tidak pernah seyakin ini appa! Dia adalah namja yang baik dan sangat menyayangiku! Aku sangat mencintainya dan ingin terus bersamanya. Apa appa sama sekali tidak bisa menerimanya?" Sungmin berkata menatap mata tuan Lee tajam

"sejujurnya appa masih malu menghadapi kamu Minnie-ah! apa sudah salah memilihkan pendamping hidup untukmu! Appa tidak pernah mencari tahu seperti apa sikap dan tingkah laku Siwon. yang ada dalam pikiran appa dia adalah putera sahabat appa" tuan Lee menyentuh tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat

"aku sudah melupakan masa yang pahit itu appa! Sekarang Siwon terbaring koma dirumah sakit dimana Ryeowook dirawat" Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangan tuan Lee perlahan

"appa mendengarnya dari pengacara Jung! appa sunggung menyayangkan tindakan bodohnya. Itu sungguh berbeda dengan Siwon yang appa kenal" tuan Lee melihat kearah tangan Sungmin yang menghindari sentuhannya dengan ekspresi sedikit kecewa

"apa ada hal lain yang ingin appa bicarakan denganku selain masalah Siwon?" Sungmin menodong, menatap tuan Lee masih begitu dingin

"ini tentang eommamu Minnie-ah! appa rasa appa memang harus menceritakannya padamu!" raut muka tuan Lee berubah menjadi begitu memilukan, suaranya memelan dan lemas tak bersemangat

"ada apa dengan mereka appa?" Sungmin mulai merubah cara dia memandang tuan Lee

"ampunilah eommamu Minnie-ah! appa mendengar percakapan kalian didalam ruang spa itu! appa sudah mengetahui peristiwa yang menimpa Wookie adalah ulah eommamu. Dia mengakuinya pada appa setelah dia menabrak seseorang dari kalian bertiga. Tujuannya adalah Kyuhyun karena dimata eommamu Kyuhyun hanyalah batu kerikil yang harus disingkirkan" tuan Lee memejamkan matanya dengan mata yang terturup begitu rapat menahan air matanya keluar

"appa! hhhkkk" Sungmin menangis dengan air mata yang berlinang

"ampuni eommamu karena keserakahannya Minnie-ah! dia melakukannya karena terlalu mencintai kamu!" tuan Lee meraih tangan Sungmin, menggenggamnya dengan erat. Dia sungguh sedang memohon

"Wookie adalah sahabat terbaikku appa! Dia sengaja mendorongku juga Kyuhyun dan merelakan tubuhnya terlindas mobil eomma demi melindungiku! Pengorbanannya tidak cukup sampai disitu appa! Sesaat sebelum ajal menjemputnya dia meminta dokter untuk memberikan matanya untukku agar aku bisa melihat. Jika appa berada diposisiku, apakah appa akan membiarkan pembunuh Wookie begitu saja? Membiarkan eomma melangkah bebas dan tidak memberikan keadilan pada Wookie? Sementara aku tahu dengan pasti eomma adalah pelakunya" air mata Sungmin mengalir begitu deras selama Sungmin berkata begitu panjang

"keadilan macam apa yang kau harapkan? Apa kau ingin memenjarakan eommamu sendiri?" tuan Lee berdiri menatap Sungmin dengan emosi. Wajahnya memerah, matanya melotot dan deru nafasnya begitu cepat

"tentu saja appa! Aku yakin Wookie sampai saat ini tidak akan beristirahat dengan tenang dialamnya. Dia pasti ingin pembunuhnya ditangkap dan mendapatkan hukuman" jawab Sungmin dengan lantang juga ikut berdiri berhadapan dengan tuan Lee

"jika appa menggantikan posisi eommamu didalam penjara sana, apa kau sudah puas?" dada tuan Lee mengembang dan mengempis begitu cepat, nafasnya terdengar berat, tatapan matanya begitu dalam dan tajam

"aku rasa percakapan ini sudah selesai appa! Aku tidak ingin berdebat lagi denganmu! Terserah apa maumu!" Sungmin berbaling membelakangi tuan Lee, bergeras keluar ruangan itu dan meninggalkan tuan Lee tanpa pamit

Sungmin berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya menumpahkan tangisnya didada Kyuhyun. Tangisan itu sungguh terdengar begitu memilukan membuat Kyuhyun ikut larut dalam kesedihan Sungmin tanpa tahu apa penyebabnya

"nona! Jangan menagis aku mohon! Aku tidak sanggup terus melihatmu meneteskan air mata itu! kau hanya boleh meneteskan air matamu saat kau sedang bahagia! Bersamaku kau tidak boleh menangis karena kecewa, karena terluka, juga karena bersedih" Kyuhyun membelai rambut Sungmin yang masih menangis hingga membuat kemejanya basah karena air mata miliknya

"aaaaaaa tidaaaaak pergi kau! Aku tidak membunuhmu" terdengar jeritan nyonya Lee begitu kencang membuat panik seisi rumah

Tuan Lee yang baru saja keluar berhamburan berlari menuju kamar miliknya bersama nyonya Lee. Terlihat jelas dia begitu panik

"appa! Appa! Apa yang terjadi?" teriak Sungmin mencemaskan tuan Lee

"beginilah eommamu setiap hari Minnie-ah! dia kerap kali menjerit seperti itu saat berada didalam kamar sendirian" jawab tuan Lee menghentikan langkahnya, berteriak tanpa menoreh kearah Sungmin

"aku harus melihatnya Kyu!" Sungmin berlari mengejar tuan Lee diikuti Kyuhyun yang sangat mencemaskannya

.

.

Keadaan kamar begitu berantakan. Nyonya Lee menjatuhkan semua yang tersimpah diatas meja rias miliknya. Memecahkan koleksi parfume mahal yang tersusun rapi didalam lemari kaca membuat aroma kamar itu membiuskan karena tercampurnya puluhan aroma dari parfume yang dia pecahkan. Mengeluarkan susunan beberapa pakaian yang terlipat rapi didalam lemari pangjang. Sementara dirinya hanya berdiri dipojok ruangan dengan telanjang

"eomma! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Sungmin tersentak melihat kondisi eommanya yang sangat labil

"beginilah eommamu sekarang Minnie-ah! tanpa kau menjebloskannya kedalam penjara demi menghukumnya, Tuhan sudah lebih dulu menghukumnya! kadang dia bisa bersikap begitu normal, mengerjakan rutinitasnya seperti berolah raga didalam ruang Gym, merawat tubuhnya diruang spa, belanja dan kegiatan lainnya yang biasa dia lakukan. Tapi saat sakitnya kambuh! Dia tidak jauh berbeda dengan pasien rumah sakit jiwa!

"kenapa appa tidak membawa eomma kerumah sakit dan memeriksakan kondisi eomma?" tanya Sungmin dengan ekspresi serius memandang tuan Lee

"appa sudah memanggil dokter pribadi keluarga kita. Dia menyarankan eomma untuk dibawa keseorang psikiater dan appa sudah mencobanya tapi eomma selalu menolak dan menghindar" jawab tuan Lee putus asa

"sampai kapan appa akan menyerah dan tidak memaksa eomma? Sampai keadaan menjadi semakin parah?" Sungmin melangkah lebih masuk mendekati nyonya Lee yang sedang berjongkok

"pergiiiii jangan dekati aku!" nyonya Lee semakin histeris berteriak saat Sungmin semakin mendekat

"apakah eomma bahagia sekarang? Apakah kehidupan seperti ini yang eomma inginkan? Apakah dengan mencoba menyingkirkan Kyuhyun bisa membuat hidup eomma jauh lebih baik?" Sungmin berbicara pada eommanya dengan air mata berderai membasahi pipinya.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah berpamitan pada tuan Lee untuk pulang kerumah yang tuan Lee sediakan untuk mereka. Pelayan Kim ditugaskan untuk menjaga Sungmin dan melayani Sungmin selama dia hidup diluar istana tuan Lee mengikuti langkah sepasang kekasih yang masih belum bisa mengokohkan hubungannya karena terhalang status Sungmin yang masih menjadi istri sah dari Siwon yang kini masih terbaring koma dirumah sakit.

"sebelum kita pulang aku ingin sekali melihat kebun bunga itu! seperti apa indahnya saat melihat kebun itu dengan mata yang normal?" Sungmin menyandarkan pelipis kanannya dibahu Kyuhyun saat mereka melangkah keluar rumah mewah dan megah itu

"aku juga merindukan kebun itu nona! Disanalah awal perjumpaan kita! Dikebun itulah aku melihatmu untuk kedua kalinya" Kyuhyun membelai pipi kanan kiri Sungmin yang masih menyandar dibahunya

"kedua? Lalu dimana yang pertama?" Sungmin melangkah maju mendahuli Kyuhyun untuk berhadapan dengannya, berjalan mundur

"aku melihat fotomu yang terpampang diruang keluarga nona! Sejak itu aku sudah jatuh cinta pada pemilik wajah cantik itu" jawab Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin yang berdiri dihadapannya

"jinja?" tanya Sungmin riang

"nee! Aku sudah tertarik pada anda nona sejak saat itu" Kyuhyun menuntun tangan Sungmin lalu meneruskan langkah mereka menuju kebun

"hmm hmm... nona! Miane jika saya lancang! Sebaiknya kalian menjaga sikap mesra kalian saat berada diluar seperti ini. nona harus ingat, nona masih menjadi istri sah tuan muda Choi walau nona sudah menggugat cerai. Nona tentu tidak lupa kondisi tuan muda Choi yang masih terbaring koma dirumah sakit bukan?" pelayan Kim mengingatkan karena dia mencurigai ada seseorang disekitar halaman istana mengawasi Sungmin juga Kyuhyun

"arraseo!" Sungmin perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari Kyuhyun

"jeosomida" Kyuhyun membalikan badannya kearah pelayan Kim lalu membungkuk

"jika begitu lain kali saja kita melihat kebun itu Kyu! Sekarang aku ingin segera pulang aku ingin beristirahat!" ekspresi wajah Sungmin berubah drastis menjadi murung juga cemberut

"jika itu yang nona inginkan!" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dia memahami perubahan ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang kecewa karena tidak bisa menikmati kenangan indah yang dimiliki kebun itu untuknya juga Kyuhyun.

.

.

Pelayan Kim mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sesekali mengawasi gerak – gerik Kyuhyun juga Sungmin yang duduk dijok belakang dari kaca spionnya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling menggenggam tangan walau duduk agak berjauhan.

"saat melewati apotik nanti, tolong belikan test pack untukku ahjussi! Aku ingin memastikan apakah aku benar – benar sedang mengandung atau tidak. Karena akhir – akhir ini aku menjadi sering mual dan pusing!" Sungmin memerintah melihat mata pelayan Kim dari spion

"arraseo! Nona" balas pelayan Kim singkat.

.

.

Sungmin sedang berada didalam kamar barunya yang jauh lebih kecil dari kamar pribadinya dirumah orang tuanya. Dia duduk diatas kursi goyang yang sengaja dibelikan tuan Lee karena Sungmin memang sangat suka menikmati santainya duduk dikursi goyang.

Toktoktok

Pintu kamar Sungmin diketuk seseorang yang langsung membukanya tanpa menunggu Sungmin persilahkan untuk masuk. Orang itu adalah Kyuhyun yang datang membawa segelas susu untuk Sungmin.

"sebelum nona tidur minumlah susu ini lebih dulu! Ahjussi membelinya tadi saat nona memintanya untuk membeli test pack" Kyuhyun menyerahkan gelas berisi susu itu pada Sungmin

"aku rasa ahjussi pasti membeli susu untuk ibu hamil! Dia selalu selangkah lebih maju dari appa dalam memberikan perhatian buatku" tebak Sungmin menerima gelas itu lalu meneguk susunya

"nona benar! Susu itu memang susu untuk ibu hamil" Kyuhyun tersenyum spontan mengusap kepala atas Sungmin tanpa disadarinya

Sungmin diam dan tidak melanjutkan untuk meminum susunya lagi, dia menatap Kyuhyun gugup dan kaku tanpa kata, Kyuhyun menelan air liurnya yang mengalir dikerongkongan saat mereka beradu pandang. Sungmin lalu berdiri dari kursinya, menyimpan gelas berisi susu itu keatas meja kayu yang berada disamping kursi goyangnya, melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Kyuhyun lalu memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menunggu ciuman mesra dari sang kekasih.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam untuk memberanikan diri mencium yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu. mereka saling menempelkan bibir lalu membuka mulut itu untuk saling menghisap, menjilat juga melumat. Berpagutan dan saling bertukar posisi kepala menyamping kiri kanan. Ada suara decak dari air liur yang bertukaran.

Perlahan bagian bawah Kyuhyun ada yang berubah menegang juga membesar membuat celana jeans yang dipakainya terasa sedikit sempit. Sungmin mulai nakal, dia pindahkan rangkulan tangannya menuju resleting celana Kyuhyun dan memegang bagian yang membesar itu kemudian meremasnya dari luar celana jeans Kyuhyun.

"nona! Ingat pesan pelayan Kim" Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya seketika saat ingat kehadiran pelayan Kim ada diantara mereka

"aku tidak peduli! Ini hidupku dan aku sudah bosan selama ini orang – orang mengaturnya!" Sungmin melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya lalu menguncinya

"nona yakin?" Kyuhyun menyeringai menunjukan senyum evilnya menatap Sungmin menggoda

"aku selalu merasa yakin saat bersamamu Kyu!" balas Sungmin berdiri menempelkan tubuhnya didepan pintu kamarnya yang sudah terkunci

Perlahan Kyuhyun melangkah menghampiri Sungmin yang masih berdiri menempel dipintu itu masih dengan senyum evilnya. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Kyuhyun segera melumat bibir Sungmin dengan nafsu yang sudah menguasai dirinya. tangannya kanannya membuka tali yang mengikat kimono yang Sungmin pakai lalu membelai dari paha bawah hingga selangkangan Sungmin, memasukan tangannya kedalam lingery Sungmin, lalu memainkan jemarinya didalam itu untuk membuatnya basah.

"ahh Kyu!" Sungmin menggeliat melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Kyuhyun saat nikmat dari permainan jari Kyuhyun dia rasakan

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu segera membuka kaitan juga resleting celana jeansnya yang sudah semakin terasa sempit. Dan benar saja member Kyuhyun terbentuk begitu sempurna juga besar masih terbungkun celana dalamnya. Kyuhyun menurunkan celana jeansnya lalu mengarahkan tangan Sungmin untuk meraba membernya. Sungmin yang sudah mengalami adegan itu berkali – kali dengan Kyuhyun semakin pintar saja. Dia turunkan celana dalam Kyuhyun hingga member Kyuhyun menyembul dengan tegak lurus kearahnya. Sungmin kocok – kosong batang itu. begitu juga Kyuhyun yang terus memaikan jemarinya didalam celana dalam Sungmin.

"ahhhh hhhhh Kyu!" Sungmin mengatur nafasnya mengejat merasakan nikmat

Kyuhyun lepaskan kimono yang Sungmin pakai begitu juga dengan lingerynya hingga Sungmin talanjang. Kyuhyun arahkan batangnya menuju selangkangan Sungmin yang berdiri menempel didepan pintu kamarnya, membuka selangkangan Sungmin lebih lebar, menurunkan sedikit tubuhnya agar posisinya sejajar dengan Sungmin, mencari lubang intim itu lalu memasukan batangnya kedalam lubang vagina Sungmin

"ahhhh Kyu!" Sungmin mengejat saat seluruh batang Kyuhyun sudah berada didalam vaginanya.

Kyuhyun angkat tubuh Sungmin hingga posisi intim mereka sejajar, menyandarkan Sungmin semakin menempel dipintu itu sebagai penopang saat mereka bergerak, Sungmin linkarkan kedua kakinya dibokong Kyuhyun sementara kedua tangan Sungmin melingkar kembali dileher Kyuhyun untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. Kyuhyun mulai gerakan bokongnya maju mundur agar batangnya keluar masuk didalam vagina Sungmin membuat suara gesekan dari tubuh Sungmin dengan pintu kamar itu

"hmmm mmmm ahhh" Kyuhyun mendesah lebih dulu

"Kyuuuhh kamu hhhh" Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya

Dukdakduk

Suara pintu yang bergesek dengan tubuh Sungmin yang ditekan Kyuhyun terdengar semakin kencang dan cepat juga suara rintihan dan desahan salih berganti dari Sungmin dan Kyuhyun membuat siapapun yang berada diluar kamar itu pasti akan menaruh curiga pada mereka.

Gerakan bokong Kyuhyun semakin cepat dan semakin cepat membuat gaduh dan tulang punggung Sungmin yang menekan pintu terasa sakit

"Kyu turunkan aku! Punggungku sakit" keluh Sungmin sesaat orgasme itu hampir saja mereka capai

Kyuhyun segera menurunkan Sungmin dari pangkuannya dan otomatis batangnya keluar dari vagina Sungmin. Sungmin lalu menuntun Kyuhyun menuju ranjang untuk melanjutkan kembali pertarungan mereka. Sungmin berbaring terlentang dengan kedua kaku terbuka lebar, Kyuhyun ikut naik keatas kasur itu berada diatas Sungmin dan mulai memasukan kembali batangnya kedalam vagina Sungmin, sungmin lingkarkan kakinya diatas bokong Kyuhyun lalu kembali bergerak naik turun.

Rikrakrikrak

Rekitan suara ranjang mengganti suata pintu kamar saat sesi pertama tadi.

"hmmm mmm" Sungmin meremas remas kepala Kyuhyun yang ada diatasnya menahan nikmat

"ahhh nona aku ahhh" Kyuhyun semakin cepat menggerakan bokongnya karena dia akan mencapai klimaks dan,,,

Crooott

Sperma Kyuhyun keluar membasahi dinding vagina Sungmin

"ahhhh Kyuhhh hmmm" Sungmin pun mencapai Klimaksnya

Sementara dibalik pintu kamar itu, pelayan Kim sedang berdiri menempel membelakangi pintu kamar itu. menunduk dengan ekspresi wajah yang amat sedih juga kecewa

_'Tuhan ampuni mereka yang sedang dikuasai nafsu duaniawi! Aku harap puteriku tidak menyesal menyerahkan kedua matanya pada pendosa seperti dia'_ pelayan Kim memasukan selembar kertas melalui lubang pintu kamar Sungmin. Lembar kertas itu bertuliskan..

_'nona Lee Selamat tinggal! Ahjussi rasa ahjussi sudah tidak lagi nona perlukan dirumah ini. Hiduplah dengan baik bersama namja pilihan nona dan berbahagialah! Semoga Tuhan memaafkan dosa yang sudah nona lakukan bersama namja itu sementara puteriku harus mengorbankan nyawanya juga memberikan matanya untuk nona agar bisa melihat. Semoga Wookie tidak menyesali semua pengorbanannya. Satu permintaan ahjussi untuk nona dan semoga nona bisa mengabulkannya. Gunakan mata Wookie untuk melihat semua hal yang benar, jangan gunakan mata Wookie untuk berbuat dosa seperti yang nona lakukan malam ini'_

.

.

.

Sejak pernyataan lisan yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin, gosip berkembang semakin memanas. Perang opini begitu ramai bersahutan didunia maya. Sebagian besar menaruh simpati pada Siwon dengan semua kekurangannya dan tidak sedikit juga perasaan iba terhadap pasangan beda status sosial itu.

Pro dan kontra menjadi kawan setia mengisi hari - hari keluarga Lee juga Choi, nama Siwon pun terus menjadi bahan pergunjingan dan bahan olok olok didunia maya tenang impotensinya membuat Jaejoong meradang dan segera akan mengeluarkan kartu terakhirnya. Dia menyebarkan foto mesra milik Lee Sooman bersama mendiang eommanya, termasuk halaman – halaman isi buku hariannya dimana dia menceritakan bagaimana kejamnya dia diusir dari istana itu oleh mantan menteri yang dikenal sebagai orang yang sangat dermawan dimasa keemasannya.

Waktu makan siang Jaejoong manfaatkan untuk mengundang seorang wartawan senior yang bekerja disebuah stasiun televisi yang khusus menyiarkan berita dan politik untuk makan siang dengannya.

"apakah ini benar - benar foto saat tuan Lee Sooman masih muda?" tanya wartawan itu melihat foto yang diberikan Jaejoong

"nee! Dan ini adalah buku harian milik yeoja yang berfoto mesra dengannya" jawab Jaejoong menyerahkan buku harian milik eommanya

Wartawan itu membuka lembaran buku itu dengan acak. Dan berhenti disalah satu halaman.

"bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan buku ini?" tanya wartawan tersebut menutup kembali buku harian menatap Jaejoong penasaran

"buku itu milik eommaku! Dengan kata lain aku adalah anak Lee Sooman yang dilahirkan diluar nikah" jawab Jaejoong dengan begitu dingin dan tegas

"apa kau benar – benar ingin aku memberitakan apa yang diceritakan buku ini? Itu bisa merusak reputasinya sebagai seorang pengusaha juga seorang pemimpin beberapa perusahaan kakap bahkan seorang pemimpin didalam keluarganya" wartawan itu mereguk air sodanya

"aku ingin seluruh masyarakat Korea tahu tentang seorang yeoja yang sudah diperlakukan dengan tidak semena – mena oleh keluarga mantan menteri itu! itu saja!" jawab Jaejoong meremas lap tangan yang dia pegang

"kau tunggu saja! Berita menghebohkan ini akan segera tayang dan mengejutkan publik Korea!" wartawan itu tersenyum puas

_'kau tunggu saja saat kehancuranmu Lee Sooman! Lihat apa yang akan terjadi pada keluargamu saat berita ini menyebar!'_

.

.

**At the Incheon airport**

Yunho sudah berada dibandara untuk menjemput istrinya yang baru saja kembali dari pulau Bali Indonesia. Seorang yeoja yang cantik berambut hitam sebahu memakai short pants warna pink dipadu kaos putih bertuliskan I Love Bali didada berjalan menarik travel bagnya diikuti asisten yang setia menemaninya kemanapun dia pergi mendorong beberapa koper milik sang majikan menghampiri Yunho yang berdiri tersenyum menyambutnya.

"apakah kau merindukanku yeobo?" sapa Kibum memeluk Yunho

"bogosipoyo chagiya!" jawab Yunho mengusap rambut Kibum

"nyonya saya hanya ingin mengingatkan anda untuk menemui dokter anda secepatnya!" sang asisten mengintakan majikannya

"asisten Chen! Apakah kau tidak melihat aku sedang melepaskan rindu dengan suamiku?" keluh Kibum melirik asistennya

_'kau tidak tahu nyonya! Suamimu sudah lama sekali mengkhinatimu dengan sekertarisnya. Aku saja yang teralu baik dan tidak menceritakannya padamu'_

"kenapa kau harus segera pergi menemui dokter? Apakah selama di Bali kau merasa tidak sehat?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah yang cemas memperhatikan tubuh istrinya dari atas sampai bawah

"bukan hal yang besar yeobo! Tapi aku memang akan menemuinya sekarang juga!" jawab Kibum melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Yunho melanjutkan untuk melangkah

.

.

Dunia memang tidak terlalu luas untuk Yunho, Kibum, Jaejoong dan Siwon. dokter pribadi yang biasa memeriksa Kibum bertugas dirumah sakit yang sama dimana Siwon dirawat. Yunho sedikit khawatir saat memarkirkan mobilnya dipelataran parkir rumah sakit bertaraf internasional itu karena dia yakin Jaejoong selingkuhannya berada disana.

Yunho keluar lebih dulu untuk membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk sang istri. Kibum keluar dengan sangat anggun dan elegan meski dia hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaos oleh – oleh dari Bali.

.

Mereka sudah masuk kedalam lobi rumah sakit untuk mendaftarkan nama Jaejoong disalah satu dokter yang bertugas disana.

"apa kau yakin sakitmu itu tidak serius?" tanya Yunho menuntun Kibum berjalan menuju ruang praktek dokter bermarga Ha

"aku sangat yakin!" jawab Kibum tersenyum

Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk diruang tunggu didepan ruang praktek dokternya menunggu namanya dipanggil sang perawat.

.

.

Nyonya Choi dan Jaejoong berdiri berdampingan begitu cemas menunggu dokter yang sedang memeriksa Siwon didalam kamar rawatnya. Saat dokter selesai mengerjakan tugasnya, nyonya Choi segera menghampiri dokter yang didampingi 2 orang asistennya juga 3 orang perawat.

"bagaimana kondisi putera saya sekarang dok? Apakah dia masih akan terus begitu?" tanya nyonya Choi menatap dokter memelas

"Seharusnya tuan muda sudah sadar. Entah apa yang membuat jiwanya tidak ingin kembali menikmati kehidupan nyata didunia ini! Sepertinya kita harus melakukan scaning untuk memastikannya" jawab sang dokter menyerahkan status Siwon pada asistennya

"mungkin dia memang masih belum siap untuk kembali kedunia ini dok! Mungkin dia menemukan kedamaian didunia barunya" nyonya Choi meneteskan air matanya menenggelamkan kesedihannya dalam pelukan Jaejoong

"sabarlah nyonya! Putera anda pasti akan segera sadar!" dokter tersenyum ramah berusaha memberikan nyonya Choi semangat

Dokter juga beberapa asisten dan perawatnya sudah keluar meninggalkan Jaejoong dan nyonya Choi didalam kamar rawat. Nyonya Choi melangkah mendekati Siwon yang berbaring diatas ranjangnya.

"aku keluar sebentar untuk membeli makanan nyonya!" Jaejoong pamit pada nyonya Choi membawa tas tangannya

"jangan terlalu lama Jaejoong-ah! aku membutuhkanmu disini" nyonya Choi merajuk

"tentu saja nyonya!" balas Jaejoong tersenyum dan segera keluar

.

Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari lift yang sudah mengantarnya lantai dasar dimana kantin rumah sakit berada. Untuk sampai dikantin Jaejoong harus melewati lorong dimana beberapa tempat prakter beberapa dokter berjajar dan otomatis Jaejoong mungkin saja bertemu dengan Yunho yang datang menemani istrinya. Saat Jaejoong hendak melewati pintu tempat praktek dimana Kibum diperiksa, tiba – tiba pintu itu terbuka lalu keluar Yunho diikuti Kibum dari ruang praktek itu dan tentu saja mengejutkan Jaejoong. Mereka bertiga saling memandang dan bertatapan dengan ekspresi wajah yang gugup dan kaku yang ditunjukan Yunho dan Jaejoong tapi tidak bagi Kibum yang terlihat sangat santai saat melihat Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ssi! apa kabar? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kibum bertanya menyapa Jaejoong yang berdiri kaku dihadapannya

"nyonya! Aku dengar anda ada di Bali? Kapan anda kembali?" Jaejoong berusaha mengontrol kegugupannya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kibum

"baru saja kembali! Dan berikan aku selamat dong! Karena aku akan memberikan bos mu ini anak kedua! Aku hamil!" Kibum berseru ceria memeluk Jaejoong

Jaejoong dan Yunho bertatapan begitu beku dan nafas mereka seketika berhenti mencerna apa yang dikatakan Kibum baru saja.

"chchukae nyonya!" Kibum terdengar gugup tanpa ekspresi

"gomawo!" Kibum melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaejoong, melingkarkan tangannya kelengan Yunho dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong

"kami harus segera pergi Jaejoong-ssi! kembalilah bekerja kapanpun kamu siap!" Yunho membuka suaranya

"tuan! Sebenarnya aku ingin mengundurkan diri karena aku ingin fokus menjaga seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupku!" mata Jaejoong berkaca- kaca mengatur nafasnya

"mwo? Apakah keluargamu sedang dirawat dirumah sakit ini?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran

"calon suamiku nyonya!" jawab Jaejoong berbohong melirik kearah Yunho lalu berpaling kembali menatap Jaejoong

"sakit apa?" tanya Kibum kembali

"dia koma karena tenggelam nyonya! Itu sebabnya kebetulan saya bertemu tuan disini! Saya tidak akan kembali lagi kekantor! Anda tidak perlu membayar gaji terakhir saya! Saya rela" Jaejoong menundukan wajahnya meneteskan air matanya

"yeobo apa sebaiknya kita tengok dulu calon suami sekertarismu ini!" ajak Kibum manja

"tidak perlu nyonya! Saya tidak mengijinkan siapapun melihat kondisinya" Jaejoong menolak lalu menyeka air matanya.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkah begitu berlahan saat kembali keruang inap Siwon. hatinya masih merasakan begitu sakit saat mendengar Kibum hamil anak kedua mereka. Itu menandakan perceraian tidak mungkin terjadi antara Yunho dengan istrinya.

_'miane! Jeongmal miane Jaejoong-ah semua diluar dugaanku'_ isi pesan singkat yang dikirim Yunho saat mereka baru saja pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit itu dikirim keponsel Jaejoong dan Jaejoong segera menghapusnya.

.

.

Malam itu Jaejoong sendirian menunggu Siwon yang masih terbaring koma. Dia duduk disamping Siwon menangis meratapi kisah cinta terlarangnya dengan Yunho yang harus kandas karena kehamilan Kibum. Jaejoong merintih, segukan membenamkan wajahnya dikasur Siwon.

Perlahan jemari Siwon bergerak satu persatu. Kemudian matanya sedikit terbuka dan semakin terbuka. Siwon pelan – pelan menelan air liurnya untuk membasahi kerongkongannya. Matanya memutar memandangi seisi ruangan lalu berakhir ditempat dimana Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

"dimana aku sekarang?" tanya Siwon dengan suara yang parau dan seketika wajahnya terlihat agak panik seperti sesuatu terjadi padanya

Jaejoong tersentak setelah mendengar suara Siwon yang lemah dan agak serak itu.

"Siwon-ssi! kau sadar?" Jaejoong berdiri menatap Siwon begitu antusias dan agak berteriak

"noona! Kenapa aku tidak bersuara?" tangan Siwon berusaha menyentuh wajah Jaejoong dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedih

"Siwon-ssi! apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau baru saja bertanya? Kau baru saja bersuara!" Jaejoong berseru setengah berteriak menatap Siwon heran dan bingung

"noona kenapa aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu?" Siwon terus bertanya dan sangat bersedih

"mwo? Kau tidak bisa mendengar suaraku?" Jaejoong melangkah menuju bel untuk memanggil perawat agar datang memeriksa Siwon yang baru sadar dari komanya.

"apakah sekarang kau masih tidak bisa mendengar suaraku Siwon-ssi?" Jaejoong mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Siwon. dan dia kecewa karena Siwon sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

.

.

Perawat datang membawa dokter jaga yang sedang bertugas untuk memeriksa Siwon dan bukan dokter yang selama ini merawatnya. Dokter itu memeriksa telinga Siwon juga bagian tubuh lainnya. Dokter itu segera memberikan penjelasan pada Jaejoong perihal kondisi Siwon saat ini.

"pengobatan untuk paru – paru pasien karena tenggelam memang mengharuskan kami menggunakan obat Streptomycin Sulfat untuk melindungi paru – parunya yang terendam air. Dan jika dosisnya tinggi memang memiliki efek samping yang tidak bisa dihindari. Saat itu fokus kami tertuju pada menyelamatkan nyawa pasien walau kami tahu resikonya. Dan efek dari suntikan itu adalah pasien akan menjadi tuli sehingga tidak mampu mendengar. Inilah efek yang selama ini kami khawatirkan saat pasien sadar" dokter menjelaskan dengan ekspresi wajah menyesal menatap Jaejoong

"jadi Siwon-ssi kehilangan kemampuan mendengarnya? Dia tuli?" mata Jaejoong mengeluarkan ari bening dan membasahi pipinya menyesali nasib Siwon yang kehilangan pendengarannya

"betul nona!" jawab dokter menunduk

**tbc**

**anneyong**

**miane update telat nee**

**gomawo udh setia mantengin ff vai**

**ternyata ttep gak bisa yah beresin cerita ini disatu chapter!**

**gak jadi tamaaaat :p**

**sebenernya vai mau sedikit curhat nihh**

**ada salah satu KMS yang gak suka vai bikin ff kyumin karena vai juga bikin ff wonkyu**

**dia malah minta vai hapusin semua ff kyumin vai**

**dia blg vai munafik bikin ff kyumin cuma pgn popular dan dongkrak review yang banyak**

**dia blg vai udh nyakitin perasaan kms krn ulah vai**

**sekali lagi miane jeongmal miane klo tanpa vai sadari vai udh nyakitin para KMS**

**ff ini mungkin akan menjadi ff kyumin vai yang terakhir berdasarkan beberapa pertimbangan dan pemikiran yang matang**

**demi menghindari bashing dan flame**

**miane buat janji vai yang bakalan bikin ff kyumin yaoi jadi gak terealisasi**

**kalian gak bakalan kehilangan cuma karena author hypocrate dan munafik macam vai ini mengundurkan diri dari ff kyumin**

**karena banyak sekali author yang super duper daebak yang setia dan idealis always bikin ff kyumin gak kaya vai yang bikin banyak craick pair**

**next chapt adalah terakhir vai buat kalian**

**gomawo buat pengalaman indah yang vai dapat dari respon kalian my lovely kyumin shipper readers**

**deep bow buat kalian**

**saranghae kisseu**

**annyeong**


	10. Chapter 10

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

_'andwee! Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku yang telah membuat hidupmu menjadi seperti ini Siwon-ssi'_ Jaejoong melangkah pelan dan begitu lemas saat kembali masuk kedalam kamar rawat Siwon

.

Tampak Siwon sedang berbaring dengan mata terbuka yang meneteskan air mata membasahi pelipisnya. Jaejoong melangkah mendekati Siwon lalu menggenggam tangannya.

"wahai dewa Narsiscus-ku miane! Miane ini semua salahku" Jaejoong terisak meneteskan air matanya memandangi Siwon haru

"noona! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya? Apakah aku memang tidak lagi bisa mendengar? Apakah aku tuli?" Siwon bertanya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, memandangi Jaejoong penuh duka

Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja lalu menangis tersedu dan membenamkan wajahnya didada Siwon.

_'gwencanayeo! Biarlah aku menjadi tuli. Setidaknya aku tidak lagi harus mendengar dongengmu yang begitu menyedihkan! Aku tidak perlu mendengar suara appa dan eomma yang selalu membentak dan menuntut, aku tidak lagi harus mendengar semua keluhan dan kesedihan. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah bertemu lagi denganmu wahai yeoja pemilik wajah yang sangat indah'_

.

.

**At Yunho and Kibum place**

Kibum begitu gelisah didalam kamar mandinya. Dia berjalan mondar – mandir tidak karuan memakai lingery yang sangat sexy dan transparan. Sementara diluar sana Yunho sang suami sudah menunggunya dengan telanjang untuk melepaskan rindu dan hasrat birahi yang selama ini tertahan.

_'Tuhan aku tidak mampu melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri yang sudah membagi hatiku pada seorang namja yang aku temui saat di Bali tempo hari. Aku harus mengatakannya pada Yunho tentang pengkhianatan yang aku lakukan dengan namja itu. aku harus mengatakannya'_

Kibum segera membuka pintu kamar mandi lalu keluar menghampiri Yunho yang sudah siap untuk menggaulinya.

"yeobo! Miane aku tidak bisa melakukannya!" tiba – tiba Kibum berkata begitu lantang tanpa beban

"waeyeo? Apa maksudmu?" Yunho merubah posisinya duduk lebih tegak

"sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf darimu. Selama masa sulit yang kita hadapi, aku sengaja menghindarimu untuk menenangkan diri ke pulau Bali. disana aku banyak berfikir dan berfikir tentang masa depan rumah tangga kita yang sudah begitu kaku dan tidak sehat lagi" Kibum lalu terdiam dan menundukan wajahnya

"lalu?" Yunho penasaran

"aku ingin bercerai denganmu! Miane! Aku tidak menyangka sakit yang aku alami selama berada di pulau Bali adalah tanda bahwa aku sedang hamil. Ini semua diluar dugaanku. Aku hamil dan aku tidak mungkin melayangkan gugatan cerai saat ini" Kibum semakin menunduk lalu terisak meneteskan air matanya

"katakan apa alasanmu sehingga kau ingin bercerai denganku?" Yunho menarik tangan Kibum untuk duduk lebih dekat dengannya

"aku tidak lagi memiliki perasaan dan hasrat padamu yeobo! Semua terasa begitu hambar. Kau begitu jauh meski kau berada tepat dihadapanku. Miane! Miane! Yeobo" Kibum menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya

"apakah kau menemukan seorang yang baru dalam hatimu?" tanya Yunho dengan mimik wajah kecewa

"miane! Aku telah mengkhianatimu. Aku bertemu dengan namja Korea saat berada di pulau Bali. dengan begitu mudah namja itu sudah mencuri hatiku yeobo! Hingga saat ini aku masih terus teringat pada namja itu! ampuni aku aku mohon" Kibum turun untuk berlutut dihadapan Yunho karena merasa sangat bersalah telah mengkhianatinya. Kibum tidak pernah tahu Yunho jauh lebih buruk memperlakukannya yang sudah menghadirkan Jaejoong dalam rumah tangga mereka

"apakah kau tidur dengan namja itu? atau mungkin janin yang ada dalam rahimmu adalah benih cinta namja itu?" Yunho membentak dengan wajah yang merah

"astaga yeobo! Serendah itukah kau menilaiku? Kami tidak pernah melakukannya! Pengkhianatan yang aku lakukan hanyalah sebatas makan malam bersama, menghabiskan malam dipantai. Itu saja. Aku tidak pernah membiarkan namja itu menyentuhku" Kibum berdiri balik membentak dan menunjukan ketidak sukaannya pada pernyataan Yunho

"lalu bagaimana mungkin kau bisa begitu mencintainya sementara hubungan kalian hanya sebatas itu saja?" Yunho menurunkan intonasinya

"itu semua masih misterius bagiku! Sama misteriusnya saat namja itu datang dan pergi dalam hidupku. Namja itu menghilang begitu saja saat malam terakhir kami dipantai Sanur" jawab Kibum menoreh kearah Yunho dengan mimik wajah yang bingung

"apakah rumah tangga kita memang tidak bisa lagi diselamatkan?" tanya Yunho menggenggam tangan Kibum

"saat terakhir kita bertengkar hebat, aku masih ingat ucapanmu yang ingin segera menceraikan aku. Kau bilang aku terlalu sibuk sehingga aku melupakan kewajibanku sebagai seorang eomma juga istri" Kibum balik menyerah menyindir Yunho

Yunho terdiam menundukan wajahnya, menarik nafas dalam lalu kembali menatap Kibum.

"jika kau memang benar ingin berpisah denganku. Aku pasti akan mengabulkan keingiananmu. Kita akan bercerai setelah kau melahirkan anak kita" Yunho memeluk Kibum erat

"gomawo! Semoga hubungan kita jauh lebih baik saat kita mengambil jalan masing – masing! Mulai besok aku kan pindah menempati apartemen kita! Aku rasa aku sudah tidak sanggup diam satu atap denganmu yeobo! Aku tidak ingin tergoyahkan lagi" Kibum menggenggam tangan Yunho yang melingkar didadanya.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah itu kota Seoul sudah dibuat heboh dengan munculnya berita tentang skandal yang dilakukan satu penguasa dan pengusaha kakap mantan anak menteri dimasa lalu. Berita yang disiarkan oleh sebuah stasiun televisi dimana hampir 60% penduduk Korea menonton berita yang selalu disiarkan stasiun televisi itu. sebuah foto mesra antara sang penguasa bersama seorang yeoja menjadi potongan klip berita itu.

Kontan berita itu membuat gerah dan merah telinga tuan Lee dan nyonya Lee yang sedang menikmati sarapannya.

"kenapa bisa muncul berita seperti itu? dan bagaimana mungkin foto itu muncul? Siapa yang menyebarkannya?" tuan Lee membentak asistennya yang dia panggil untuk menjelaskan berita itu

"jeosomida tuan! Saya tidak tahu kenapa stasiun televisi itu bisa memuat berita itu" jawab sang asisten

"aku tidak menyukai ini Lee Sooman! Cari tahu siapa yang telah menyebarkannya" bentak Nyonya Lee melempar alat makan yang ada dihadapannya

"bereskan berita ini! Panggil pengacara Jung untuk mewakiliku memberikan klarifikasi pada pewarta yang akan datang untuk melakukan wawancara! Aku tidak ingin menghadapi mereka" tuan Lee beranjak berdiri dari kursinya, meninggalkan meja makan untuk segera bertolak menuju kantor

"awasi nyonya Lee! Jangan sampai dia melakukan hal yang fatal!" tuan Lee mengingatkan kepala asisten rumah tangganya

.

.

Jaejoong sudah berdandan sangat cantik memakai stelan kerja mahal hadiah dari Yunho kekasih yang akan segera menjadi mantannya. Membereskan tas Chanel-nya lalu segera keluar dari rumah sederhananya. Sejak kemarin Jaejoong memang tidak menunggu Siwon lagi dikamar rawatnya, karena nyonya dan tuan Choi yang memintanya untuk pulang.

Banyak sekali yang berubah dalam kehidupan tuan dan nyonya Choi sejak tregadi yang menimpa putera tunggal mereka. Tuan dan nyonya Choi menjadi lebih peka dan perhatian terhadap puteranya ditambah kondisi Siwon yang kini menjadi tuli.

Jaejoong menghentikan sebuah taksi yang akan mengantarkan dia pergi kesatu tempat.

"antarkan saya ke Lee Tower!" perintah Jaejoong pada sang supir.

Rupanya tujuan Jaejoong siang itu adalah tempat dimana tuan Lee bekerja memimpin perusahaannya.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah berada didalam lift menuju lantai dimana ruang kerja tuan Lee berada. Dengan memakai statusnya sebagai sekertaris Jung yunho, dengan mudah Jaejoong bisa menemui pemilik menara pencakar langit itu.

Pintu ruang kerja tuan Lee sudah didepan mata. Jaejoong melewatkan meja sekertaris tuan Lee karena memang sedang tidak ada ditempatnya. Jaejoong diam menarik nafas dalam memandangi pintu kerja yang tertutup itu lalu tiba – tiba seseorang membukanya.

"Jaejoong-ssi! apakah kau datang untuk menemui tuan Lee?" tanya sekertaris tuan Lee yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerja itu

"nee! Aku datang untuk menenuinya" jawab Jaejoong mengontrol suaranya yang agak tegang

"masuklah! Tuan Lee memang sedang menunggu pengacara Jung" sekertaris itu memberikan ruang agar Jaejoong bisa masuk kedalam ruang kerja tuan Lee

Jaejoong masuk melangkah pelan menghampiri tuan Lee yang sedang sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang dari telponnya. Terdengar tuan Lee begitu murka pada orang yang berbicara dengannya. Karena tuan Lee berbicara dengan nada membentak juga tangan yang menggebrak meja.

Bruk

Tuan Lee menutup telponnya dengan sangat kasar. Tampak kekecewaan terlihat dari wajahnya. Tuan Lee menoreh kearah Jaejoong dengan kening yang mengerut

"kau sekertarisnya Yunho? Dimana bosmu itu? kenapa saat seperti ini aku malah susah untuk menghubunginya?" tuan Lee melampiaskan kekecewaannya pada Jaejoong yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya

"maaf tuan! Saya datang bukan sebagai sekertaris Jung Yunho pengacara anda! Tapi saya datang sebagai seorang puteri yang terbuang dan disia – siakan" jawab Jaejoong ketus memandang tuan Lee begitu sinis

"apa maksudmu?" tanya tuan Lee melotot dan membentak

"aku adalah puteri yang dilahirkan oleh seorang mantan koki yang dulu bekerja dirumahmu tuan Lee! Yeoja yang diusir dari rumah anda dengan sangat kasar bahkan hampir saja dibunuh oleh orang suruhan appamu" jawab Jaejoong tegas dengan wajah merah karena dia sunggung sedang marah

"mworago? Kau..." tuan Lee berdiri menatap Jaejoong gugup dan syock. Wajahnya sedikit pucat.

"aku adalah puteri biologismu tuan Lee!" Jaejoong melemparkan buku harian milik eommanya yang sudah dikembalikan oleh wartawan senior stasiun televisi yang menyiarkan berita skandal dirinya dimasa lalu

Tuan Lee mengambil buku harian itu lalu membuka lembar demi lembar isi buku harian itu. matanya perlahan berkaca – kaca saat membaca salah satu halaman buku harian itu.

Bruk

Tuan Lee menjatuhkan tubuhnya duduk diatas kursi kerjanya. Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya lalu menangis tersedu

"apa kau ingat sekarang? Benar aku adalah puterimu yang tidak pernah mendapatkan haknya" Jaejoong melangkah melewati samping meja kerja tuan Lee menghampiri tuan Lee lebih dekat lagi

"kau adalah puteriku? Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku" tuan Lee tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang Jaejoong

"aku ingin kau melihat ini!" Jaejoong melempar beberapa lembar foto mesum Donghae yang sedang bercinta dengan Hyukjae yang dia dapatkan dari Siwon beberapa waktu yang lalu, juga foto mesum Sungmin yang juga sedang bercinta dengan Kyuhyun yang juga dia dapatkan dari Siwon kemeja kerja tuan Lee

Tuan Lee mengambil satu persatu foto yang Jaejoong lemparkan kemeja kerjanya. Dan dia tambah lebih syok lagi saat melihat foto mesum milik kedua anaknya.

"bisa kau bayangkan tuan bagaimana reaksi publik jika aku mengirimkan foto mesum milik putera penguasa di Korea ini? Seorang puteri yang doyan berselingkuh dan seorang putera yang seorang gay! Image-mu sebagai seorang lelaki tidak bertanggung jawab sudah beredar dipublik! Sepertinya kehancuranmu akan sangat lengkap jika aku juga mengirimkan foto – foto ini" Jaejoong tersenyum sinis menatap tuan Lee

"apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tidak melakukannya?" tuan Lee memberanikan diri menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah memelas

"kau harus mengakui kepublik Korea tentang keberadaanku sebagai puterimu sulungmu! Dan dengan kekurangan yang dimiliki kedua anakmu aku ingin akulah yang akan menjadi penguasa diperusahaanmu! Aku ingin akulah yang menjadi penerusmu memimpin semua perusahaanmu!" jawab Jaejoong lantang menatap tuan Lee tegas

"aku akan melakukannya! Akan aku lakukan" bibir tuan Lee menggigil kaku menatap Jaejoong penuh sesal

"lakukan dengan cepat! Aku akan menunggu saat kau membuktikannya" Jaejoong mengusap kepala tuan Lee tanda dia melecehkannya

"datanglah malam ini kerumahku! Aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan semua anggota keluargaku" tuan Lee memejamkan matanya

.

.

.

Tuan Lee menghubungi Sungmin untuk datang menghadiri rapat keluarga yang akan dia gelar malam ini dirumahnya. Jung Yunho sang pengacara juga dia undang untuk berperan sebagai saksi. Apa yang dia rencanakan malam ini dirumahnya tidak dia ceritakan pada nyonya Lee yang sedang labil dan histeris. Dan meminta pelayan pribadinya menguncinya didalam kamar selama rapat berlangsung.

Sungmin datang ditemani Kyuhyun tanpa pelayan Kim yang sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Sungmin duduk berdampingan dengan Kyuhyun disofa doble diseberang mereka duduk tuan Lee dengan wajah yang amat tegang didampingi asistennya yang berdiri tegak dibelakangnya.

"kenapa Donghae tidak ikut serta dalam rapat yang appa bilang sangat penting ini?" tanya Sungmin menatap dingin

"semua serba mendadak Minnie-ah! berita itu sungguh mengejutkanku sehingga appa tidak sempat menghubungi dongsaengmu" jawab tuan Lee gugup

"Kau bukanlah suami yang sempurna appa! Dan tidak ada yang sempurna didunia ini. Setiap orang pasti memiliki masalalu dalam hidupnya! Apa istimewanya berita sebuah skandal yang dilakukan seorang namja yang memiliki banyak harta dalam hidupnya? Seorang Pnegara adi kuasa pun pernah melakukannya! Aku rasa appa terlalu berlebihan bereaksi menanggapi berita ini" Sungmin berkata bijak dan jauh lebih dewasa menanggapi berita buruk yang sedang beredar tentang appanya

"bukan masalah itu yang ingin apa sampaikan padamu malam ini Minnie-ah! appa ingin mengenalkan kau pada seseorang" tuan Lee melirik asistennya

Tiba – tiba pelayan datang mengabarkan tamu yang ditunggu tuan Lee sudah datang. Secara kebetulah Yunho dan Jaejoong bertemu dihalaman rumah keluarga Lee, masuk bersama –sama menuju ruang keluarga kaya itu.

"biarkan mereka masuk!" jawab tuan Lee

Tidak lama masuklah Jaejoong diikuti Yunho melangkah dibelakangnya. Jaejoong tampak cantik sekali malam itu. dia segera duduk disofa yang ditunjukan pelayan padanya, sementara Yunho duduk tidak jauh dengan tuan Lee.

"baiklah aku akan segera membuka pertemuan ini!" tuan Lee merubah duduknya lebih maju

"Minnie-ah! ini Jaejoong puteri sulungku! Dia puteri yang dilahirkan yeoja yang sekarang menjadi berita itu. dia lahir mungkin 7 tahun lebih dulu darimu. Aku ingin kau mengenalnya sebagai eonniemu Minnie-ah" tuan Lee membuka rapat itu dengan berita yang mampu membuat jantung Sungmin berhenti

"jadi sekertaris pengacara Jung adalah puterimu yang dilahirkan yeoja itu?" Sungmin melirik kearah Jaejoong haru

"nee!" jawab tuan Lee dengan perasaan campur aduk

"aku memiliki seorang eonni! Itu sungguh kejutan yang manis appa!" Sungmin kembali menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah yang ramah

Jauh diluar dugaan Jaejoong, reaksi Sungmin begitu terbuka dan tampak tidak ada kekecewaan dalam hatinya saat mengetahui Jaejoong adalah kakak perempuannya. Namun reaksi yang berbeda ditunjukan oleh Yunho yang terkejut dan tampak tidak percaya kekasih gelapnya adalah puteri kliennya.

"miane! Appa tidak pernah mengetahui kelahirannya. Appa tidak tahu dia tumbuh hidup sebesar ini" tuan Lee melirik kearah Jaejoong seperti ada perasaan malu saat menatapnya

"aku senang ternyata aku memiliki seorang eonnie! Dia bukan orang asing yang baru aku temui! Dia juga adalah noona dikeluarga Choi bukan?" Sungmin menatap Jaejoong tersenyum ramah

"benarkah? Apakah kau senang ternyata kau memiliki seorang eonnie sepertiku?" Jaejoong berkaca – kaca menatap Sungmin terharu

"tentu saja! Kenapa aku harus tidak senang?" Sungmin berdiri menghampiri Jaejoong lalu memeluknya

"gomawo! Gomawo" Jaejoong menangis dia merasa sangat terharu untuk pertama kalinya dia diterima dengan begitu baik oleh saudara sedarahnya

"selamat datang dikeluarga yang menyedihkan ini eonnie! Sepertinya kau kurang beruntung eonnie! Kau datang saat keluarga ini mengalami kehancuran" ujar Sungmin menatap Jaejoong tersenyum miris dan kalimat Sungmin merupakan sindiran pedas bagi Jaejoong. Karena dialah penyebab kehancuran keluarga Lee.

"satu lagi yang ingin appa sampaikan padamu Minnie-ah! sebagai puteri sulung Jaejoong eonnie adalah pewaris yang akan mengganti appa memimpin perusahaan saat appa pensiun nanti. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan dengan keputusan yang appa buat itu" tuan Lee berkata begitu cemas dan gelisah menunggu reaksi Sungmin

"aku tidak keberatan appa! Semua terserah appa. Aku sudah memiliki apa yang sangat aku inginkan didunia ini yaitu Cho Kyuhyun. Meskipun aku merupakan pewarismu, aku tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menggantikan appa diperusahaan seperti yang Donghae lakukan di Tokyo. Tapi jika saja aku diberikan sebuah kesempatan untuk meminta sesuatu, aku ingin appa menempatkan Kyuhyun calon appa dari janin yang aku kandung diperusahaan appa. Dia pengangguran sekarang setelah eomma memecat dia. Dia membutuhkan penghasilan untuk menafkahi aku juga calon anak kami" Sungmin berkata lantang menatap tuan Lee dengan serius

"tentu saja! Appa akan mencarikan tempat yang tepat untuknya Minnie-ah! appa tahu Kyuhyun-ssi ini adalah anak yang cerdas. Semoga dengan adanya dia diperusahaanku akan menambah nilai plus" tuan Lee melirik kearah Jaejoong sekilas lalu menatap Kyuhyun dan terakhir menatap Sungmin

"aku akan berusaha sangat keras tuan! Aku tidak akan membuat anda menyesal karena telah memberikan kesempatan untukku bergabung diperusahaanmu!" Kyuhyun berdiri lalu membungkuk memberi hormat pada tuan Lee.

"tepati janjimu itu Kyuhyun-ssi" balas tuan Lee ikut menganggukkan kepalanya

"tapi aku ingin mengingatkan appa satu hal. Appa masih memiliki putera yang lain yaitu Donghae. Pikirkan apa yang dia rasakan jika ternyata appa memiliki anak dari yeoja lainnya dan anak itu ternyata akan menjadi pengganti appa diperusahaan. Tugas appa belum selesai, masih ada satu PR lagi yaitu meyakinkan putera bungsu appa Lee Donghae" sungmin berkata melirik Jaejoong dengan senyum agak sinis. ucapan Sungmin begitu pedas dan menusuk hati Jaejoong juga tuan Lee

"kau harus ingat juga Minnie-ah! uri Donghae pernah hampir mati saat over dosis menggunakan obat terlarang. Dokter yang memeriksanya mengatakan kondisi dongsaengmu itu labil dan berdampak pada psykologisnya. Bagaimana mungkin appa mempercayakan perusahaan besar ini padanya? Jika saja Siwon bukanlah seorang penipu appa sudah begitu yakin untuk menitipkan perusahaan ini ketangannya. Dia begitu cerdas dan sangat kompeten untuk memimpin perusahaan ini" tuan Lee menarik nafas dalam terlihat kekecewaan dalam ekspresinya

"eonnie! Aku harap keinginanmu memimpin perusahaan appa benar – benar tulus dan benar – benar ingin memajukan usaha yang sudah appa rintis sejak puluhan tahun ini. Bukan emosi sesaat karena kau telah ditelantarkan seumur hidupmu sehingga kau berambisi untuk menguasainya. Mulai saat ini Kita adalah keluarga. Kau harus ingat kau memiliki dua dongsaeng dalam hidupmu kini. Aku juga Lee Donghae. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku akan ambisi untuk mendapatkan sebuah warisan. Aku tidak menginginkannya selama aku memiliki Kyuhyun dalam hidupku. Janji appa padaku untuk menempatkan Kyuhyun di perusahaannya, akan terus aku tagih hingga appa membuktikannya. Buatku itu sudah cukup! Tapi kau harus ingat Lee Donghae juga adalah pewaris appa" Sungmin menoreh kearah Jaejoong, memandangnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang tegas namun ada kesal disana

"Sungmin-ssi!" Jaejoong berkata gugup saat bertatapan dengan Sungmin

_'Tuhan apakah yang aku dengar ini nyata? Apakah Sungmin sama sekali tidak keberatan aku yang begitu lancang ingin mengambil alih yang juga adalah miliknya? Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah hak Donghae adiknya. Semulia itukah hatinya?'_ Jaejoong berkata dalam hati menatap Sungmin penuh kagum

Tuan Lee meminta Yunho dihadapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Jaejoong juga asistennya untuk merubah daftar nama pewarisnya yang lama dan mencantumkan nama Jaejoong sebagai salah satu pewaris dalam surat wasiatnya yang baru.

Acara rapat keluarga itu diakhiri dengan acara makan malam bersama tanpa dihadiri nyonya Lee karena dikurung oleh tuan Lee. Sungmin sama sekali tidak peduli dengan absennya sang eomma dalam rapat keluarga itu. sungmin masin menyimpan amarah pada sang eomma yang sudah membuatnya kehilangan sahabat sejatinya.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pulang kembali ketempat barunya yang sederhana. Begitu juga Jaejoong yang pulang diantar Yunho.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang menuju tempat tinggalnya, Jaejoong dan Yunho terlibat pembicaraan yang sangat serius perihal gugatan cerai yang akan dilayangkan Kibum setelah dia melahirkan anak kedua-nya.

"kenapa istrimu tiba – tiba ingin bercerai? Apa yang terjadi?" Jaejoong sontak terperanjat setelah mendengar berita dari Yunho

"dia bilang dia sudah tidak lagi mencintaiku sejak pertengkaran yang sering terjadi pada kami berdua. Dia juga bilang dia bertemu dengan seorang namja Korea saat berada dipulau Bali. dan namja itu berhasil mencuri hatinya. Aku rasa Kibum tidak sedang main – main, dia serius mencintai namja misterius itu. kami bahkan sudah tidak tinggal satu atap lagi. Kibum memutuskan untuk tinggal disalah satu apartemen kami" jawab Yunho sesekali melirik Jaejoong dan kembali fokus pada kemudinya

"ini karma untukmu Yunho-ssi! kita sudah terlalu banyak berbuat dosa padanya. Biarkan dia bahagia dengan pilihannya! Semoga dia bisa menemukan kembali namja misterius itu!" Jaejoong menyentuh tangan Yunho yang sedang memegang stirnya

"apakah kau bersedia menungguku hingga perceraian kami selesai?" Yunho menepikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan lalu menghentikan kemudianya

"pertanyaan yang sama ingin aku ajukan padamu Yunho-ssi! apakah kau juga bersedia menungguku hingga Siwon-ssi kembali pulih?" Jaejoong bergeser mendekatkan posisinya dengan Yunho

"aku bersedia!" jawab Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong.

.

.

Tuan Lee melangkah perlahan dan mengendap – endap saat berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Dengan hati – hati dia membuka selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh nyonya Lee. Dan berapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat nyonya Lee tidak ada diatas kasurnya.

"chagiya! Chagiya!" tuan Lee memeriksa sekitar kamarnya untuk mencari dimana istrinya berada

"aaaaaaaa" tiba – tiba nyonya Lee keluar dari balik pintu tempat berganti pakaian menghujamkan pisau belati untuk menyerang tuan Lee

Tuan Lee secepat kilat berhasil menangkis pisau belati yang hampir saja mengenai lehernya. Tuan dan nyonya Lee bergumul saling merebut pisau belati yang dipegang dengan begitu erat oleh nyonya Lee. Mereka saling dorong dan menepis pukulan - pukulan yang didaratkan masing - masing untuk melemahkan lawannya. Bagaimanapun juga tuan Lee adalah seorang namja yang memiliki kekuatan jauh lebih kuat dari nyonya Lee.

Blaas

Pisau belati yang menjadi rebutan tuan dan nyonya Lee menusuk dada nyonya Lee tepat dijantungnya sehingga nyonya Lee tersungkur dengan darah mengalir keluar dari bagian dadanya. Kejadian itu sungguh diluar kendali tuan Lee yang awalnya berniat untuk merebut pisau dari tangan istrinya.

"chagiya! Chagiya!" tuan Lee menjatuhkan pisau yang menusuk didada nyonya Lee, mengangkat tubuh nyonya Lee dalam pelukannya. Berteriak histeris

Nyonya Lee tidak bereaksi apapun walau tuan Lee dengan begitu keras berusaha membangunkannya.

"adakah seseorang diluar sanaaaa?" teriak tuan Lee memanggil salah satu pelayannya

.

Beberapa pelayan masuk kedalam kamar tuan Lee dan mereka terkejut saat melihat pemandangan seram dimana nyonya Lee terkapar berbaring diatas lantai bersimbah darah. Sementara tuan Lee duduk termenung disebelahnya memegang pisau belati yang berlumur darah.

"aku telah membunuhnya! Aku telah membunuh istriku sendiri" tuan Lee menceracau berkata tidak karuan.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian petugas polisi datang disusul mobil ambulance yang akan membawa jasad nyonya Lee menuju rumah sakit untuk dilakukan otopsi. Tuan Lee dibawa petugas polisi dengan cara diborgol kedua tangannya untuk menjalankan pemeriksaan. Begitu juga beberapa pelayan yang bekerja dirumah mewah itu, mereka akan diperiksa juga sebagai saksi.

.

.

"nona! Seorang pelayan dirumah mu mengabarkan padaku. Nyonya Lee meninggal dan saat ini jenazahnya dibawa kerumah sakit untuk dilakukan otopsi. Sementara tuan Lee kini diperiksa dikantor polisi. Tuan dikabarkan adalah orang yang sudah membunuh nyonya. Nona Sungmin" Kyuhyun berlutut menyentuh paha Sungmin yang sedang duduk diatas kursi goyangnya

"mworago? Appa membunuh eomma? Eottokhe?" wajah Sungmin seketika pucat pasi setelah mendengar kabar buruk yang disampaikan Kyuhyun padanya

"lebih baik sekarang kita pergi kekantor polisi untuk menemui tuan Lee!" ajak Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin

"aku takut Kyuhyun-ah!" Sungmin menangis menyandarkan wajahnya didada Kyuhyun.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang duduk diruang tunggu menunggu tuan Lee keluar dari selnya. Tidak lama tuan Lee keluar dengan borgol membelenggu kedua tangannya. Tuan Lee lalu meneteskan air matanya saat menatap Sungmin

"appa! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Sungmin lebih dulu menangis menatap appanya penuh luka

"eommamu tiba – tiba kalap dan berusaha menyerang appa menggunakan pisau belati yang appa juga tidak tahu dia dapat dari mana! Appa hanya berusaha untuk membela diri. Dan beginilah yang terjadi" jawab tuan Lee menundukan wajahnya

"tuan!" tiba – tiba suara seorang yeoja memanggil

Yeoja itu adalah Jaejoong yang datang bersama Yunho sang pengacara.

"eonnie!" Sungmin berlari seketika memeluk Jaejoong lalu menangis dalam pelukannya

"Sungmin-ssi! katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Jaejoong ikut menangis bersama Sungmin

.

.

Yunho berjanji akan berusaha sebisa yang dia mampu untuk mengurangi hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan pada tuan Lee. Dengan alasan gangguan psykologis yang dialami nyonya Lee yang kadang kala bersikap agresif dan hampir membahayakan nyawa orang disekitarnya. Disertai keterangan beberapa saksi yang membenarkan gangguan mental yang dialami majikannya.

Kedua pasangan tak resmi itu kembali pulang karena jam besuk sudah berakhir. Jaejoong dan Sungmin semakin dekat dan intim sejak kejadian yang menimpa tuan Lee.

_'eomma! Aku sudah melakukan kewajibanku untuk membuktikan pada publik Korea bahwa eomma adalah salah satu yeoja yang pernah mengisi hati tuan Lee. Aku juga sudah melakukan tugasku untuk membuktikan pada publik bahwa aku adalah puteri tuan Lee. Ijinkan aku untuk bisa menyayangi dongsaengku ini! Aku sungguh ingin menyayanginya! Ijinkan aku eomma!'_ Jaejoong berbisik dengan hatinya saat memeluk Sungmin sebelum mereka berpisah kembali kekediaman masing – masing

**Tokyo**

Bruk

Donghae menjatuhkan tubuhnya juga ponselnya setelah menerima berita dari Seoul yang mengabarkan tentang kematian eommanya yang dibunuh oleh appanya sendiri.

"chagiya! Ada apa?" tanya Hyukjae menghampiri Donghae cemas

"kita akan kembali ke Seoul sekarang juga! Eommaku meninggal" jawab Donghae menahan tangisnya

"astaga! Chagiya gwencana?" Hyukjae semakin terlihat begitu menghawatirkan kekasihnya

"aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi di Seoul! dua hari yang lalu eomma sempat menelponku. Suaranya begitu merana dan dia seperti begitu ketakutan. Dia bercerita padaku tentang skandal yang dilakukan appaku bersama seorang pelayannya hingga melahirkan seorang anak. Anak itu sekarang datang meminta pertanggung jawaban dan menuntut hak warisnya pada appa! Dan yang sangat mengejutkanku adalah appa memutuskan untuk menunjuknya sebagai penggantinya diperusahaan. Appa sama sekali tidak memandangku!" Donghae menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya

"aku menyesal kau harus mengalaminya chagiya! Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengurangi dukamu?" Hyukjae memeluk Donghae

"temani aku kembali ke Seoul! aku ingin membuat perhitungan!" ujar Donghae dengan ekspresi sinis

.

.

**Back to Seoul **

Proses auptosi sudah selesai dilaksanakan. Hari yang mendung itu adalah hari dimana jenazah nyonya Lee akan dikremasi meski mereka adalah keluarga nasrani, tapi sudah menjadi tradisi dikeluarga itu jika ada satu anggota keluargannya yang meninggal maka jenazahnya akan di kremasi dan abunya akan disimpan disebuah tempat khusus penyimpanan abu dari beberapa jenazah. Keluarga yang berduka seragam memakai pakaian serba hitam.

Beberapa tamu undangan penting sudah datang untuk memberikan ucapan bela sungkawa pada keluarga Lee. Yunho adalah tamu yang paling awal datang tanpa Kibum disisinya.

Sungmin tampak begitu kikuk mencari satu keluarganya yang masih juga belum tiba. Orang yang Sungmin tunggu tidak lain adalah Donghae adiknya sendiri. Saat tatapan Sungmin tertuju pada pintu masuk keluarga Choi datang bersama Siwon yang duduk dikursi roda dimana Jaejoong berjalan mendorongnya.

"Siwon-ssi!" wajah Sungmin pucat saat melihat namja tampan yang masih menjadi suaminya datang bersama eonnienya

Keluarga Choi sudah semakin dekat. Sungmin segera menghampiri mereka untuk menyambutnya.

"paman! Bibi!" sambut Sungmin didampingi Kyuhyun berdiri disampingnya

Tuan dan nyonya Choi menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukan ekspresi kecewanya terhadap Kyuhyun.

"kami turu berduka cita Sungmin-ah!" tuan Choi menggenggam tangan sungmin

"gomawo!" Sungmin tersenyum getir lalu melirik kearah Siwon

"Siwon-ssi!" Sungmin berusaha tersenyum

"kau pasti sedang menyebut namaku! Aku bisa membaca gerak bibirmu! Harus kau tahu aku kini tuli. Aku tidak bisa mendengar lagi suaramu" Siwon tersenyum begitu damai dan sangat tulus berbeda dengan Siwon yang selama ini Sungmin kenal

"aku ikut menyesal Siwon-ssi!" air mata Sungmin tiba – tiba menetes karena terharu melihat nasih Siwon

.

.

Acara kremasi sudah selesai. Abu sudah disimpan ditempat yang sudah disiapkan. Donghae masih juga tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya. Saat keluarga Choi pamit pulang tiba – tiba Sungmin menahannya

"berikan aku waktu untuk berbicara dengan suamiku!" seru Sungmin gugup

Kyuhyun seketika berubah ekspresi wajahnya. Tampak Kyuhyun begitu kecewa dan cemburu.

"aku akan segera menjadi istrimu dan ibu dari anakmu! Ada yang harus aku selesaikan terlebih dahulu dengan suamiku! Ijinkan aku bicara dengannya sayang!" bisik Sungmin mesra ditelinga Kyuhyun

"baiklah! Kau akan segera menjadi milikku seutuhnya" balas Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh cinta

.

.

Sungmin berjalan pelan mendorong kursi roda milik Siwon. dia lalu berhenti melangkah tepat didepan taman. Sungmin lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Siwon untuk berbicara dengannya.

"bicaralah dengan gerak bibir yang pelan! Sekarang ini aku harus membaca gerak bibir lawan bicaraku saat berkomunikasi denganku" Siwon membuka percakapan

"kita akan segera berpisah! Aku sedang mengandung anak Cho Kyuhyun! Setelah resmi bercerai denganmu aku ingin mensahkan hubunganku dengan namja yang sangat aku cintai itu! bagaimana denganmu?" Sungmin berbicara dengan gerak bibir seperti orang yang sedang belajar berbicara

"chukae atas kehamilanmu! Aku akan segera menandatangai surat cerai kita agar kau bisa bebas dan hidup bahagia! Kau memang berhak hidup bahagia Sungmin-ssi! maafkan aku atas kesengsaraan yang aku sebabkan" balas Siwon dengan senyum malaikat menghiasi wajah tampannya

"gomawo! Aku berdoa semoga kau juga hidup bahagia!" air mata Sungmin kembali menetes menatap Siwon simpaty

"aku yakin aku bisa hidup bahagia! Karena kini aku sudah menemukan cinta dihatiku! Cinta terhadap seorang yeoja" Siwon memejamkan matanya membayangkan wajah yeoja yang kini mengisi hatinya

"jinja? Nuguya?" Sungmin bereaksi begitu penasaran

"seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik yang Tuhan kirimkan dalam hidupku! Aku berharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi" jawab Siwon menatap jauh kedepan dimana Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang melangkah menghampirinya

Sungmin menoreh kearah pandangan Siwon. dia melihat sosok eonnienya yang saat ini sedang dipandang Siwon

_'apakah yeoja yang dia maksud adalah Jaejoong eonnie?'_ Sungmin bertanya dalam hati

"Sungmin-ah! miane Siwon-ssi harus segera kembali kerumah sakit! Dia masih belum diijikan tinggal lama diluar" Jaejoong menginterupsi

"tentu saja eonnie! Kami sudah selesai bicara" Sungmin menyerakan pegangan kursi roda pada Jaejoong

Siwon sudah berlalu dari pandangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun lalu menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"berhentilah menatap punggungnya nona! Aku bisa mati karena cemburu dibuatnya" bisik Kyuhyun mesra ditelinga Sungmin

"hatiku, mataku, hidupku tubuhku hanyalah milikmu Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin membalikan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun lalu mereka berpelukan.

.

.

Siwon diantar kembali kerumah sakit oleh Jaejoong dan Yunho. Siwon duduk dibelakang dan termenung memandangi jalanan kota. Tuan dan nyonya Choi memang menugaskan Jaejoong untuk membawa Siwon kembali kerumah sakit karena Siwon sendiri yang menintanya.

"kapan kalian akan meresmikan hubungan kalian?" tiba – tiba Siwon bertanya membuka percakapan

Jaejoong melirik kearah Yunho lalu tersenyum. Yunho memelankan kemudinya menengok kearah Siwon lalu menggerakan bibirnya agar terbaca oleh Siwon.

"setelah perceraianku selesai" jawab Yunho tersenyum riang

"mampus! Lalu kapan waktunya aku bertemu kembali dengan yeoja itu?" keluh Siwon mempout-kan bibirnya

Jaejoong dan Yunho kontan saling menatap. Mereka berdua tidak pernah tahu kalau Siwon ternyata sudah memiliki seseorang yang mengisi hatinya.

.

.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama bagi Jaejoong memimpin perusahaan milik appanya yang kini masih dalam tahanan. Jaejoong memandangi seisi ruangan kerjanya yang dulu adalah ruang kerja tuan Lee

Toktoktok

Pintu kerja Jaejoong diketuk seseorang

"masuklah" seru Jaejoong

Clek

Pintu itu dibuka sekertaris tuan Lee yang juga akan menjadi sekertarisnya

"tuan muda Lee ingin menemui anda nona!" ujar sang sekertaris pada Jaejoong

"tuan muda Lee?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya

"nee! Lee Donghae!" jawab sang sekertaris

"biarkan dia masuk!" Jaejoong berdiri untuk menyambut dongsaengnya

Donghae lalu masuk ditemani Hyukjae yang dulu adalah adik angkatnya.

"selamat siang!" sapa Donghae mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jaketnya

Bank bank

Donghae menembak Jaejoong didadanya sebanyak dua kali membuat Jaejoong tersungkur ambruk dan darah keluar dari dadanya

"Donghae-ah! apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Hyukjae histeris menatap Donghae ketakutan

"itu adalah hukuman karena kehadirannya telah membuat eomma meninggal" ujar Donghae menatap Jaejoong dingin

.

.

Donghae menyerahkan diri kekantor polisi setelah menyerang Jaejoong. Hyukjae begitu setia mendampinginya saat menjalani pemeriksaan. Jaejoong segera dilarikan kerumah sakit untuk mendapatkan pertolongan. Beruntung peluru itu tidak mengenai organ jantungnya sehingga nyawa Jaejoong berhasil diselamatkan. Meski begitu Jaejoong mengalami koma membuat Yunho sangat berduka begitu juga Siwon dan Sungmin.

**couple month later**

Suasana kamar dimana Jaejoong dirawat selama koma siang itu sedikit lebih ramai. Jaejoong yang sudah sadar dari komanya sedang dikunjungi oleh orang – orang yang menyayanginya. Sungmin begitu telaten menyuapi eonnienya meski perutnya masih sakit karena operasi caesar saat melahirkan anak kembarnya namja dan yeoja. Dia sudah resmi menjadi istri dari Presdir Cho. Kyuhyun menjadi pemimpin perusahaan mengisi kursi Jaejoong yang koma berdasarkan keputusan Sungmin satu pewaris yang sehat.

Yunho yang juga sudah resmi bercerai dengan Kibum dua bulan yang lalu begitu setia menunggui Jaejoong selama dia koma. Begitu serius berbincang dengan Kyuhyun membicarakan masalah perusahaan.

"bagaimana nasib Donghae? Aku sungguh tidak ingin dia ditahan begitu lama" Jaejoong mengkhawatirkan Donghae dongsaengnya

"kekasihmu itu adalah pengacara yang sangat hebat! Dengan selamatnya eonnie aku yakin akan mengurangi hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan padanya! Yunho sudah melakukan yang terbaik yang dia mampu" jawab Sungmin kembali menyuapi Jaejoong

"dimana Siwon? kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?" Jaejoong melihat kesegala arah dan tidak mendapati Siwon didalam kamarnya

"aku sudah menghubungi nyonya Choi dan mengabarkan kau sudah sadar! Dia bilang dia akan memastikan Siwon akan datang hari ini" jawab Yunho tersenyum

.

.

Siwon sedang berjalan didampingi seorang namja yang adalah Lee Hyukjae menyusuri loby rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Jaejoong.

"bagaimana kabar Donghae? Aku sudah seminggu ini tidak menjenguknya" Siwon bertanya menoreh kearah Hyukjae

"dia baik! Entahlah bagaimana hatinya" jawab Hyukjae murung namun dengan gerak bibir yang sangat jelas agar Siwon yang tuli mampu mendengarnya

"7 tahun bukan waktu yang lama Hyukjae-ah! tunggulah dia! Dia berhak mendapatkan cintamu" Siwon menghibur Hukjae

"aku pasti akan menunggunya! Tidak mudah mendapatkan kekasih sejenis yang berkualitas sepertinya" Hyukjae bercanda menghibur dirinya

"babbo!" Siwon mendorong bahu Hyukjae hingga Hyukjae menubruk seseorang disampingnya

"ah miane! Miane" ujar Hyukjae membawakan tas bayi yang dibawa seseorang yang dia tubruk

"Kibum-ssi!" Siwon memanggil seorang yeoja yang baru ditubruk Hyukjae

"Sssiwon-ssi!" Kibum tercengang tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya

"nyonya gwencana?" tanya seorang baby sitter yang sedang menggendong bayi

"gwencana!" jawab Kibum tidak memalingkan pandangannya dari wajah Siwon

"kau mengenalnya hyung?" Hyukjae bertanya memandangi keduanya

"apa kabar?" tanya Siwon perlahan mendekati Kibum

"kabar baik" jawab Kibum kaku dan pelan gerak bibirnya tidak dapat dibaca Siwon

"aku tulis sekarang! Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu! Yang bisa aku lakukan adalah membaca gerak bibir lawan bicaraku! Jadi aku mohon bicaralah dengan pelan dan gerak bibir yang jelas" Siwon spontan menyentuh tangan Kibum lalu menggenggamnya

"baiklah!" balas Kibum membalas genggaman Siwon erat

"Bali memang mengesankan! Aku tidak bisa melupakan kenangan indah saat berada disana terutaman kau Kibum-ssi" Siwon menatap Kibum dan tidak dapat menguasai cara memandangnya terhadap Kibum

"terakhir kali kita menghabiskan malam di Sanur sejujurnya ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu!" Kibum tersenyum kaku

"aku juga! Kau lebih dulu" Siwon masih menatap dengan tatapan yang sama

"aku sudah menikah dan dalam masa yang sulit! Tapi kini aku adalah seorang janda dua anak" mata Kibum berkaca – kaca saat mengucapkan kalimat itu

"aku juga! Saat bertemu denganmu di Bali, aku adalah seorang suami yang sedang digugat cerai oleh istrinya. Dan entah apa yang terjadi padaku, dalam perjalananku kembali ke Korea, semua terasa gelap dan saat aku sadar aku berada didalam kamar rawat rumah sakit. Dan aku menjadi tuli! Tapi hal yang ingin aku sampaikan adalahkKini aku sudah menjadi duda tanpa anak" Siwon membelai wajah Kibum mesra dan lembut

"apakah kau mengalami kecelakaan?" tanya Kibum khawatir dan cemas

"mola" Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kibum melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon

"mengunjungi noonaku yang baru sadar dari komanya!" jawab Siwon menoreh kearah lorong

"bagaimana denganmu?" Siwon balik bertanya

"aku baru memeriksakan bayiku kedokter anak! Dan kebetulan sekali mantan suamiku berada disini! Dia ingin melihat bayi kami" jawab Kibum menoreh kearah baby sitternya

"oh begitu!" Siwon melirik kearah Hyukjae

"apa kau sudah menghubungi mantan suamimu?" Siwon kembali bertanya

"sudah! Aku juga ingin melihat yeoja chingunya yang baru sadar dari koma. Aku akan menghampirinya" jawab Jaejoong mulai melangkah

"dilantai berapa?" Siwon bertanya penuh harap karena dia masih ingin terus bersama Kibum

"8" jawab Kibum singkat

"tujuan kita sama!" balas Siwon riang

"jika begitu kita bisa pergi sama – sama" Kibum tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Siwon yang kekanakan

.

.

"aku sudah diruang tunggu khusus bayi! Kemarilah ruangan itu tepat didepan meja security" Kibum menelpon Yunho

"apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanya Siwon menatap Kibum penuh harap

"tentu saja! Aku sangat menginginkannya" jawab Kibum menunduk dan malu – malu

_'kau adalah alasan kenapa aku menggugat cerai suamiku'_

"Siwon-ssi? apa yang kau lakukan disini? Jaejoong beberapa kali menanyakanmu!" Yunho datang dan langsung menyapa Siwon

"kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Kibum heran menatap Yunho dan Siwon

"apa kau mengenalnya?" Yunho balik bertanya menatap Kibum

"dialah namja yang aku ceritakan itu saat aku di Bali!" jawab Kibum melirik kearah Siwon

"mwo?" Yunho tersentak karena apa yang didengarnya sangatlah tidak mungkin.

Kibum berjumpa Siwon dipulau Bali saat Siwon mengalami koma. Itu artinya Kibum bertemu dengan jiwa Siwon yang berkelana saat koma sebelum jiwa itu kembali ketubuhnya.

**THE END**

**annyeong!**

**tamat juga nih ff**

**gmn ama endingnya?**

**happy for everyone kan?**

**walau masih gantung gmn cara Siwon dan Kibum ketemu #gakpentingcozbukanffsibum**

**gomawo udh mau setia nungguin vai update ff ini**

**waduuh vai bener' haru baca reviewers yang masih berharap vai bikin ff kyumin lagi**

**daaaan vai udh mutusi untuk bertahan bikin ff kyumin**

**buat yang gak suka tolong gak usah baca yah! dan jgn ngebash plisss**

**baca yang suka aja**

**vai udh nyiapin ff kyumin yaoi loh judulnya Evil Fountain**

**review buat yang masih ngarep vai publish ff Evil Fountainnya!**

**gomawo gomawo**

**sekali lagi miane kalo ada KMS yang udah merasa tersakiti krn ulah vai**

**deep bow **

**saranghae kisseu**

**muaacchh**

**annyeong!**


End file.
